To Hell, Heaven and In Between, The Road So Far
by Shinoya
Summary: Dean&Castiel,Sam - Cas fait un pacte avec Balthazar, Sam retrouve son âme, Bobby cuisine et Dean réfléchit trop. Mais les armes du ciel ne vont pas se retrouver toutes seules !
1. Prologue

**Dicslaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas mais bien à la CW

**Notes**: Fidèle à la série jusqu'à l'épisode 11 de la saison 6, après on s'en éloigne clairement.

**Pour info**: Ce prologue est un POV de Dean tout à la fin de la saison 3. Le chapitre 1 (et la suite) se situeront dans le courant de la saison 6

oOo

"_**To Hell, Heaven and in between: the road so far." **_

_Prologue_

oOo

.

"_Hey Satan! Paid my dues  
Playin' in a rockin' band  
Hey Mama! Look at me  
I'm on my way to the promise land_

_I'm on the highway to hell"_

_**Highway to Hell- AC\DC**_

.

.o.

.

Ça fout une trouille bleue, de crever pour de bon.

De savoir que son heure est arrivée, qu'on n'a plus le temps de négocier.

De sentir avec une acuité irréelle la vie s'échapper de son corps.

De s'étouffer en contemplant ses tripes se déverser hors de son ventre.

De tenter de cracher le sang qui remonte dans sa gorge.

De regarder l'enfer taillader sa peau, aussi fragile que du papier crépon.

Qui fait le même bruit, d'ailleurs, quand elle se déchire.

.

Ça fait un mal de chien, de sentir un liquide visqueux envahir ses poumons.

De lutter pour aspirer un souffle d'air qui ne vient pas.

Juste des bulles ensanglantées qui remontent aux lèvres.

De trouver l'idée amusante. Des bulles de sang.

.

Ça fait peur, de se sentir partir. De déjà ne plus avoir la force de penser à ceux qui restent.

À _celui_ qui reste.

Avoir la sensation d'avoir tout fait. Tout donné.

Jusqu'au bout.

Un soulagement peut-être.

Être finalement heureux de lâcher la rampe.

De remettre son costume au placard.

Par ici la sortie, l'artiste.

.

Ça fait peur, de se sentir dériver.

Délivré.

De penser à un million de choses en même temps sans s'en rappeler aucune.

D'être enivré par cette odeur métallique, d'en sentir le goût lui arriver dans la bouche, et de le voir enfin, partout, le sang s'écoulant de son corps.

Le sang, gravé dans ses orbites.

Le sang qui prend toute la place.

Qui redéfinit sa réalité, dessine les contours d'autre univers.

Son nouveau monde monochrome.

Rouge_._

Sang.

_Home Sweet Home_.

oOo

**A suivre.**

**Ce serait super de savoir ce que vous en pensez, laissez-moi votre avis !**


	2. Ch 1  Back in Black

Notes: Fidèle à la série jusqu'à l'épisode 11 de la saison 6, après on s'en éloigne clairement.

oOo

"_**Back in Black"**_

_Chapitre 1_

.o.

"_Yes I'm, let loose  
From the noose  
That's kept me hanging about  
I keep looking at the sky  
'Cause it's I' me high  
Forget the herse 'cause I'll never die  
I got nine lives – Cat's eyes  
Usin' every one of them and running wild  
'Cause I'm back  
Yes, I'm back in black"_

_**Back in Black- AC\DC**_

.o.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Juste attendre.

Les dés étaient jetés.

La Mort avait personnellement fait le déplacement pour rendre son âme à Sam et du coup, Dean commençait presque à apprécier le vieillard. Quel étrange costume avait choisi la grande faucheuse, celui de ce vieux bonhomme décharné qui inspirait à la fois crainte et respect. Indiscutablement le plus attachant des quatre cavaliers, ceci dit.

Bref, l'important, c'était le résultat : il l'avait fait. Il avait ramené son âme à son petit frère.

Enfin, techniquement il n'avait pas vraiment accompli sa part du marché, mais c'était couru d'avance.

Après tout, face à la Mort elle-même, à combien pouvait-on évaluer ses chances de remporter le pari ? Il en avait parfaitement conscience, qu'il sautait à pieds joints dans un merdier sans nom.

Mais voilà, il avait toujours eu cette fâcheuse tendance à considérer son existence comme secondaire. Peut-être que le vieux avait raison, finalement. Peut-être que dans un coin reculé de son esprit, sa notion de la vie et de la mort était juste… complètement bousillée. Quand on avait ramené son petit frère d'entre les morts après s'être fait soi-même arraché des griffes d'une faucheuse, et cela au prix de la vie de son père, on avait tendance à relativiser certaines choses.

La vie, par exemple.

Suivant des yeux le parcours hasardeux d'une goutte de condensation, Dean sourit à sa bouteille de bière. Quelle ironie, de se dire que ce soir, la Mort avait été indulgente.

« Tu es sur le point de déterrer quelque chose, Dean. Creuse encore un peu. Tu as presque mis le doigt dessus », avait susurré le vieillard.

Il le sentait dans ses tripes, à quel point c'était vrai. Il la sentait toute proche, cette vérité à découvrir. Comme une réponse qu'on attend depuis longtemps. Comme une certitude à venir. Comme lorsque l'on a un mot sur le bout de la langue.

Un coin de sa bouche remonta dans une hésitation de sourire.

Cas parlerait de révélation.

« C'est au sujet des âmes »

Cette phrase avait achevé de jeter le trouble dans son esprit, le forçant à considérer cette chose d'une valeur inestimable, à_ vraiment _la considérer.

C'était quoi, finalement, une âme ? Il avait beau être incapable d'imaginer Sammy sans son âme, il n'en trouvait pas pour autant de définition satisfaisante. Ne pas avoir d'âme, c'était juste…mal.

La tension au creux de son ventre lui confirmait à quel point cet état de fait était inscrit en lui, à quel point les mots de la Mort restaient gravés dans son esprit. Il le sentait au fond de lui, qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à les oublier. Appelez ça une intuition.

.o.

L'horloge murale lui indiqua que l'aube ne tarderait pas à se lever.

Sam était plongé dans le sommeil depuis qu'il avait récupéré son âme et vraisemblablement, cela allait durer un certain temps. « Plusieurs jours, avait dit le vieillard. Enfin, s'il survit ! »

Les premières heures s'étant écoulées dans un calme absolu, rythmées uniquement par la respiration paisible de Sam, ses épaules avaient commencé à doucement se décrisper.

Bobby, lui, n'avait pas tenu quarante minutes avant de s'écrouler. Il s'était proposé de prendre le premier tour de garde pour finalement s'endormir comme un crevard sur le lit de Sam. Bravo pour la surveillance…

Faut dire que ça faisait beaucoup d'émotions en peu de temps pour le vieux chasseur. Dire qu'il imaginait Dean enfin sorti du « milieu » une bonne fois pour toutes, persuadé que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour lui.

Ressassant ses pensées, Dean hésita un instant à attraper la télécommande puis se dit que non, finalement il n'avait pas envie d'allumer la télé. Ni de lire. Ni de faire des recherches. Ni même de dormir. Appeler Lisa, peut-être ? Non, surtout pas.

Il se sentait étrangement vidé, là, tout d'un coup, comme dépossédé de lui-même. Il savait que ça ne durerait que quelques heures, un genre de vague-à-l 'âme sans doute. Il s'était souvent senti comme ça, épuisé et creux, ces derniers mois, cette dernière année en fait. Comme l'impression d'être une pièce ajustée de force dans le mauvais puzzle.

C'était très déconcertant, d'ailleurs, d'obtenir exactement ce dont on rêvait. Une vie aussi chaleureuse, douce et sucrée qu'une tarte aux pommes, un gosse à qui servir de modèle et une femme aux courbes gracieuses, tendre et aimante, qui lui ouvrait ses draps tous les soirs malgré tout, malgré lui.

C'était très déconcertant, d'obtenir exactement ce dont on rêvait et de se dire que finalement, ce n'était pas ce qui nous rendait heureux. De se retrouver englué dans un mensonge parce que… sérieusement ? Comment aurait-il pu s'y prendre autrement ?

Bien sûr, il éprouvait une gratitude sans borne à l'égard de Lisa, une affection toute particulière. Et puis Ben ! Ce gosse était juste démentiel ! Il aurait voulu qu'il soit le sien tout en étant soulagé que ce ne soit pas le cas.

Cette vie lui avait permis de survivre à l'absence de son frère, en tout cas. Mais aujourd'hui il avait du mal à s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il se serait passé s'il l'avait su tout de suite, que Sam était en vie.

Merde, qu'est-ce qui leur avait pris, à Sam et Bobby, de décider que mener une vie normale sans son frère pouvait être mieux pour lui ? Comment pouvaient-ils à ce point mal le connaître ? La seule chose dont Dean aurait toujours besoin, c'était _précisément_ de son frère. Il commençait à tout doucement en avoir marre qu'on décide pour lui.

A quand remontait la dernière décision qu'il avait prise uniquement par et pour lui-même ? Pas afin de prévenir une apocalypse sur le feu ? Pas pour tenir une promesse arrachée en guise d'adieu ? Pas parce qu'il se sentait horriblement coupable de tous les malheurs du monde ? A quand remontait son dernier _choix_, déjà ?

« Putain ! » grogna-t-il avant d'avaler une longe gorgée de liquide amer. Vu l'heure, il était peut-être temps de songer à passer de la bière au café.

Merde, il était à peine entamé.

.

Dean n'avait jamais été un grand fan de l'introspection. Trop de questions tuaient le questionnement.

Pourtant, la Mort avait abattu une carte intéressante. De celles qui le faisaient se poser quelques heures juste pour intégrer ce qu'il se détestait d'avoir mis tant de temps à réaliser, de ces évidences tellement grosses qu'on ne les voyait pas.

Lors de son petit séjour en tant que maître des faucheurs, il avait choisi d'autoriser un miracle, comme ceux qu'on voyait dans les films à Noël. Parce qu'il y avait déjà tellement de merde dans ce monde qu'il n'avait pas envie d'en rajouter. C'était trop moche de faire ça, d'emmener la gamine et de l'enlever à ce pauvre type alors qu'elle était le centre de son univers.

Plus tard, la Mort avait demandé à Dean s'il aurait agi différemment, et oui, force était de le constater. Enlever une petite fille malade à son père et le laisser seul au monde, c'était dégueulasse. Mais c'était un peu moins dégueulasse que si l'infirmière, qui pour une fois était censée rentrer tôt à la maison, mourrait aussi. Pragmatiquement parlant, c'était de la plus simple logique.

La vie allait et venait comme un flux constant. Des énergies disparaissaient comme la flamme d'une bougie qui s'éteint et d'autres apparaissaient, pures et neuves, à la surface du monde. La Mort lui avait permis de jeter un œil à l'envers du décor et de constater que déranger l'ordre naturel des choses n'était pas aussi innocent qu'il n'y paraissait. L'effet papillon, ça disait quelque chose à quelqu'un ?

Selon le vieillard, Sam et Dean étaient un affront à l'équilibre de l'univers. Même s'ils ne l'avaient pas vraiment cherché, on ne pouvait nier que chacun d'entre eux avait eu une influence non négligeable sur les évènements de ces derniers mois. A grande échelle, les évènements. Ce n'était pas leur but, à la base. Mais l'enfer était pavé de bonnes intentions, Dean était particulièrement bien placé pour le savoir.

Il aurait mieux fait d'y rester, d'ailleurs, en enfer. Puisqu'à la seconde où il était sorti de sa tombe, il l'avait su, que rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant. Il avait laissé quelque chose là-bas, au fond du trou, un bout de lui-même.

De toute évidence, mourir avait tendance à laisser des traces.

À peine la pensée eut-elle traversé son esprit qu'il porta instinctivement la main à son épaule, sentant à travers le tissu les bourrelets de sa cicatrice, la seule qu'il lui restait au sortir de l'enfer. Enfin, physiquement parlant.

Aujourd'hui, la marque de Castiel avait quelque chose de rassurant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fout, bordel ? » marmonna Dean pour lui-même. Il avait appelé l'ange dès qu'il avait été rassuré sur l'état de Sam. Des heures plus tard, il l'attendait toujours. Contrairement à ce que l'on pouvait penser, Cas avait une fâcheuse tendance à se faire attendre.

La dernière fois, ça avait duré un an.

Finalement quelque heures, c'était quoi ? Sauf que maintenant, une angoisse sourde rampait dans son ventre en y songeant. Qui avait parlé de complexe de l'abandon ?

« Tu crains en matière d'au-revoir » avait-il murmuré la dernière fois qu'il avait vu l'ange avant leur longue séparation. Il n'imaginait pas alors qu'il ne le reverrait plus pendant près d'un an.

Quelques semaines auparavant, il lui avait demandé d'un ton mordant où il était passé tout ce temps, un million de reproches flottant entre eux. Il s'en rappelait parfaitement, de cette conversation houleuse dans le parking d'un motel pourri.

« J'avais à faire face à une rébellion là-haut, Dean ! Si le paradis venait à tomber… En imagines-tu les conséquences ? » avait murmuré l'ange d'une voix trop neutre. Il avait hésité un instant et esquissé un geste résigné. « Et puis tu semblais avoir envie de construire…autre chose, loin de ton passé. Je n'avais pas à m'imposer dans ta vie comme éternel souvenir de ce que…

— Conneries ! C'est des conneries, Cas ! T'as pas daigné tourner ton regard vers le bas pendant toute une putain d'année. T'en avais rien à foutre !

— Et qu'est-ce que j'étais censé faire, Dean ? »

L'inflexion dans la voix de l'ange lui avait glacé le sang. Castiel s'était approché et lui avait planté le bleu de ses yeux quelque part entre la gorge et le cœur.

« Tu ne m'as jamais appelé, avait-il dit d'une voix blanche.

— Mon cul ! Avait craché Dean. Un million de fois j'ai… Sa voix déjà rauque s'était éteinte dans un souffle. Tu aurais dû savoir !

— _Tu _aurais dû savoir, Dean qu'à moins de stationner sur terre l'oreille tendue au cas où un beau jour tu aurais la bonne idée de _souhaiter_ ma présence, je ne pouvais pas t'entendre _penser_ ! Et puis, j'avais une tâche importante à mener à bien.

— Mais bien sûr ! A la seconde où t'as récupéré tous tes pouvoirs angéliques, t'as ramené ton petit cul plumeux exactement là où ton cher papa voulait que tu sois !

—Je suis un _ange_, Dean. »

Il avait ouvert la bouche pour répliquer mais aucun son n'était sorti.

C'était vrai. Quelques minutes à peine après que Sammy eut plongé dans la cage, Castiel était revenu, à nouveau envoyé du seigneur disposant de ses pleins pouvoirs. Il avait retrouvé ce regard envoûtant, empli d'une compassion sans réserve et d'une foi inaltérable.

Il n'était pas question que Cas devienne humain. Jamais. Son séjour dans le futur avait fait réaliser à Dean ce que « devenir humain » pouvait signifier pour Castiel. Il était hors de question qu'il devienne un gourou de bas étage obligé de s'altérer l'esprit dans une myriade de dérives stupéfiantes afin d'oublier qu'un jour, il avait été un puissant guerrier de Dieu.

Et c'était précisément ce qu'il était redevenu, à présent. Sans pour autant oublier qu'il avait frôlé l'humanité d'un peu trop près. Il semblait parfois flotter dans un entre-deux duquel il essayait de démêler les fils.

.o.

Un bruit caractéristique ramena soudain Dean au présent. Un son entre celui d'un drap qu'on secoue et celui d'un déplacement d'air, à peine audible, qui faisait invariablement courir un frisson le long de sa nuque.

« Bonjour Dean ». La voix grave résonna dans le salon de Bobby. « Comment va Sam ? »

L'instant d'avant, il avait fermé les yeux pour mieux se perdre dans ses souvenirs. Il ne prit pas la peine de les rouvrir avant d'élever la voix.

« Tu aurais pu t'en soucier quelques heures plus tôt, ne put-il s'empêcher de reprocher, amer.

— Dean… »

Seul Cas arrivait à prononcer son prénom de cette manière, dans un mélange de compassion, d'agacement et de résignation.

« _Castiel »_ susurra Dean d'une voix ironique. Il se redressa et se passa la main sur le visage avant de lever les yeux vers l'ange, et les mots lui restèrent coincés dans la gorge.

« Merde, Cas ! » souffla-t-il avant de se lever précipitamment, franchissant les quelques mètres qui les séparaient. Une cicatrice rouge et boursoufflée barrait le visage de l'ange, depuis la naissance de ses cheveux en passant par son nez – qui visiblement avait été cassé – pour venir se perdre de l'autre côté, juste au-dessus de ses lèvres.

Le chasseur amena impulsivement le bout de ses doigts à hauteur du visage abimé mais laissa mollement retomber sa main sans avoir effleuré la cicatrice. Il leva les yeux dans une question muette.

« Comme je te l'ai dit, souffla Castiel, il y a d'autres batailles, d'autre fronts.

— Tu ne peux pas te soigner ? Demanda Dean, inquiet d'imaginer les pouvoirs de l'ange faiblir à nouveau.

— Cette marque partira bien assez tôt, cela prendra simplement plus de temps.

— Une lame d'ange, hein ? Soupira le chasseur. Raphaël ? »

Castiel acquiesça sans pouvoir réprimer un haussement de sourcil.

Qui avait un jour émit l'idée idiote qu'il était inexpressif ?

« Ne sois pas surpris, j'ai fait mes devoirs » commenta Dean en haussant les épaules.

L'ange détourna le regard et se dirigea vers la fenêtre de la cuisine afin d'observer l'aube qui commençait à poindre.

« Je vais rester un peu, le temps que Sam se réveille. Il est toujours endormi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Dean acquiesça, étrangement soulagé.

« Il est à l'étage.

— Bien, je vais le voir » dit Castiel en se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

Le chasseur se rassit dans le fauteuil avec la ferme intention d'achever sa bière avant de passer au café.

.

L'ange s'approcha sans bruit du lit duquel dépassaient les grandes jambes de Sam. Le rythme régulier de sa respiration était bon signe. Aucune angoisse ne semblait venir troubler son sommeil. Mais plus que tout, c'était l'énergie nouvelle qu'il sentait irradier du jeune homme qui le rassura. Nul besoin d'inspection torturante pour constater que l'âme de Sam avait retrouvé le chemin de son réceptacle.

Il sourit brièvement en songeant que tout comme celle de Dean, cette âme-ci était puissante, presque aveuglante pour qui y regardait de trop près, elle ne devait en aucun cas être mésestimée. Il perçut un instant les entrelacs des fils qui se renouaient peu à peu, se connectant comme autant de souvenirs qui définissaient _qui_ était Sam Winchester et sentit sa poitrine se gonfler d'une joie trop humaine.

.

« Il a l'air paisible, sachant ce que son âme a vécue, dit l'ange en descendant les escaliers.

— La Mort a parlé de garder tout ça derrière un mur qui l'empêcherait de se souvenir, expliqua Dean en se redressant. Reste plus qu'à espérer que le mur tienne… »

Castiel hocha gravement la tête et ôta son manteau avant de venir s'asseoir en face du chasseur.

« Tu devrais dormir quelques heures.

— Ouais, mais je voulais être sûr que…

— Sam va bien pour l'instant. Rassure-toi. »

Castiel se pencha et amena deux doigts à hauteur du front du chasseur. Ce dernier ne chercha pas à protester.

« Dors bien » murmura l'ange.

.o.

Comme souvent lorsque c'était Castiel qui le plongeait dans le sommeil, l'infime conscience qu'il était endormi flottait à la limite de ses rêves, lui permettant de se réveiller quand il le souhaitait. Le plus souvent dès que ses angoissent pénétraient la toile de ses songes et que l'atmosphère de paix créée par l'ange se déchirait pour laisser place aux cris et au sang.

Depuis peu, il ne flottait plus à la surface paisible d'un lac, savourant simplement la quiétude et le bonheur de l'instant.

Depuis peu, ses rêves étaient devenus plus élaborés. Pas vraiment des rêves en fait, c'était plutôt comme s'il revivait ses souvenirs, en voyant le film avec les yeux d'aujourd'hui.

Il regarda la terre remuée de frais et se revit gratter le sol meuble de ses doigts engourdis. C'était là que tout avait commencé à merder. Un mec qui était condamné à l'enfer ne devrait pas en être arraché, bordel !

Il fallait reconnaître qu'il avait connu plus agréable, comme réveil. Il frissonna inconsciemment, au souvenir de l'air se frayant un passage difficile jusqu'à ses poumons, au souvenir de sa voix brisée alors qu'il essayait de crier. Ça foutait une trouille bleue, de se rendre compte qu'on était vivant, mais six pieds sous terre quand même. De s'écorcher les ongles sur les planches de son propre cercueil, cherchant désespérément un air qui se raréfiait.

Il était remonté à la surface avec une facilité déconcertante finalement, comme si la terre avait été remuée peu de temps auparavant. Lorsqu'il avisa le terrain complètement ravagé autour de ce qu'il supposait être sa tombe, il comprit : on avait tenté d'atomiser l'Illinois, mais pas de bol, c'était tombé sur lui. Même mort, il attirait la chance !

Force était de constater qu'il était vivant, en chair et en os, et même endolori à des muscles dont il ne soupçonnait pas l'existence. Et le surnaturel faisait toujours bel et bien partie de sa vie. Au cas où il l'aurait oublié, les vitres explosées et le son assourdissant de la station essence achevèrent de le lui rappeler. Ah, oui, il avait fait un sacré bond dans le temps aussi. Ils étaient passés où, ces quatre mois ?

Mais de l'instant où un filet d'air avait pénétré dans ses poumons, une seule pensée lui avait été insufflée en même temps que la vie : « Sam »

Évidemment, qu'il anticipait les retrouvailles ! Il s'attendait à beaucoup de choses. Mais pas à avoir aussi mal, lorsque Sam s'était figé en le voyant, à la fois surpris et blessé. Pas à ce qu'il sorte une lame de nulle part et se jette sur lui. Bobby était déjà passé par là. L'eau bénite, le sel et les lames en argent, il en avait soupé ! C'était Sammy, c'était son frère, merde. Il aurait dû savoir.

Mais aux yeux du jeune chasseur, le type planté devant lui ne pouvait pas être Dean. Parce qu'il le savait pertinemment bien, que c'était impossible ! Il avait tout essayé, d'ailleurs : les portes de l'enfer, le démon de la croisée des chemins, et bien d'autres rituels plus sombres encore. Il avait été un parieur fou pendant des mois. Il avait tout offert : sa vie, son âme. Il n'avait rien demandé, pas même une minute de sursis il voulait l'enfer, tout de suite. Échanger la place de Dean. Mais aucun démon n'avait voulu conclure de pacte.

Et Sam s'était retrouvé surpris, impuissant et brisé face à son frère, s'excusant de ne pas être le coupable. Il aurait tout donné, pourtant, tout, pour être celui que Dean l'accusait d'être. Celui qui l'avait sorti de l'enfer, quel qu'en ait été le prix.

Mais ce n'était pas Sam qui l'avait sorti de l'enfer, c'était cette entité super puissante qui avait brûlé les yeux de Pamela.

« Tire d'abord, parle ensuite » Exactement comme l'aurait voulu John Winchester, Dean avait criblé de plomb ce connard à la seconde où il avait fait son apparition.

.o.

Alors qu'il étendait une couverture sur Dean qui frissonnait dans son sommeil, Castiel plongea un instant dans l'esprit de ce dernier. Il sourit. Lors de leur première rencontre sur Terre, Dean n'avait pas été des plus réceptifs.

À l'époque, il ne savait pas réellement s'il était censé guider l'humain ou non. Ses ordres n'avaient rien de précis. Il savait juste que quelque part entre l'enfer et la seconde où il avait regardé au plus profond de cette âme, Dean Winchester était devenu sa charge, sa responsabilité. Son humain.

Cela ne faisait en rien de lui un ange gardien.

Il avait essayé, pourtant, d'un peu le rassurer, si tant était qu'on puisse rassurer quelqu'un qui sortait tout juste de sa tombe. Littéralement.

Sa première tentative n'avait pas été une grande réussite on ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer. Pour la première fois depuis des millénaires, les anges marchaient à nouveau sur Terre, mais personne n'avait eu la bonne idée de leur fournir un mode d'emploi. Et sans vaisseau, descendre sur terre était bien plus hasardeux qu'il ne le pensait.

De plus, considérant l'importance de Dean aux yeux de ses supérieurs, il avait présumé que son humain était de ceux qui entendaient « la voix des anges » naturellement. Il s'était trompé. Ce fut loin d'être sa seule erreur.

Il n'avait pas non plus voulu brûler les yeux de la medium. Elle était puissante et l'avait forcé à se montrer sans qu'il ne soit prêt à le faire, sous sa forme la plus pure. Aucun humain n'aurait pu supporter ça.

Lorsqu'enfin, il avait pris possession de son vaisseau, le processus lui avait donné l'impression d'être mis en pièce. Il avait senti son pouvoir s'amenuiser considérablement pour s'ajuster au corps devant le contenir.

Juste après, il avait pris conscience des expressions que son nouveau visage était capable de créer. Autant de moyens de communiquer à exploiter.

Il avait désormais la possibilité d'échange avec un humain.

Avec Dean.

Et pourquoi un ange irait le sortir de l'enfer ? Sur l'ordre de Dieu ? Maisouibiensûr !

Fallait pas le prendre pour le dernier des abrutis non plus. Sortir quelqu'un de l'enfer impliquait forcément une bonne dose de magie noire !

_« C'est bien là le problème, Dean. Tu n'as pas la foi. »_

Quand il avait sombré dans le sommeil ce soir-là, Dean avait tenté en vain de chasser de son esprit les yeux étranges qui semblaient voir à travers lui, ces yeux qui avalaient le monde sans savoir où se poser et qui s'étaient soudain enfoncés en lui comme des lames glacées.

_« Tu ne penses pas que tu mérites d'être sauvé ? »_

Probablement pas. Parce qu'au bord de sa conscience, à la limite de ses perceptions, il s'en rappelait déjà, de ces actes innommables qu'il avait commis, il les savait par cœur, ces routines de torture et d'absolution par le sang. Il les sentait comme un nœud coulant autour de sa gorge.

Il était revenu presque entier, mais un peu teinté. Plus tout à fait comme avant.

Juste un peu plus noir.

oOo

**A suivre.**

**Positif ou négatif, laissez-moi votre avis, c'est mon seul salaire :p **


	3. Ch 2 Have a Drink on Me

Notes: Fidèle à la série jusqu'à l'épisode 11 de la saison 6, après on s'en éloigne clairement.

Merci à **Sator** et **Louli** (n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre mail pour que je puisse vous répondre plus personnellement !)

oOo

"_**Have a Drink on Me"**_

_Chapitre 2_

.o.

"_With a glass I'm pretty handy  
I'm trying to walk a straight line  
On sour mash and cheap wine  
So join me for a drink boys"_

_**Have A Drink on Me – AC\DC **_

.o.

Sam ne s'était éveillé que quelques minutes le deuxième jour, juste le temps de réclamer un verre d'eau. Il avait l'air un peu groggy mais rien d'alarmant. Ne posant aucune question, il s'était rendormi sous le regard bienveillant de Bobby.

.o.

Lorsqu'il les passait chez Bobby, Dean aimait savourer les crépuscules sous l'avancée de tôle froissée qui servait de porche à la vieille ferme. En dehors de l'Impala, c'était l'endroit où il se sentait le plus « chez lui ».

Assis sur un fauteuil d'extérieur à deux places, il inspira profondément l'air de ce début de soirée et se détendit les épaules, s'appuyant plus confortablement contre son siège. Il ne fut pas surpris lorsqu'un verre de whisky entra dans son champ de vision.

« Tu entretiens mes vices, sourit-il en suivant des yeux l'ange qui s'installa à ses côtés.

— C'est une réflexion intéressante, je n'y avais pas songé, émit ce dernier en faisant mine d'ignorer la tentative d'humour. Peut-être devrais-je m'en abstenir à l'avenir. »

Castiel avait dit qu'il resterait quelques temps et il avait tenu parole. Dean se sentait étrangement reconnaissant, sans pour autant se départir de l'impression que c'était comme ça que les choses étaient censées être.

Il n'arrivait pas à se figurer Cas en tant qu'ange entré à nouveau dans le droit chemin. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait encore dire, de nos jours « être un ange » de toute façon? Il était impensable qu'il appartienne complètement au Ciel. Pas après qu'il se soit rebellé, pas après tout ce qu'il avait partagé avec l'humanité. Avec lui.

Dean ne voulait pas que Cas devienne humain, mais il ne voulait pas non plus que ce dernier lui soit enlevé au profit du Seigneur. Logique, quand tu nous tiens !

Il tourna la tête pour plonger son regard dans celui de l'ange et ce dernier fit instinctivement de même. Le chasseur réalisa alors qu'assis côte à côte, se regarder dans les yeux réduisait considérablement la distance entre leur visage.

« Cas, s'étrangla Dean. Dégage ! »

L'ange s'exécuta et se leva pour se réinstaller dans le fauteuil d'à côté. Il soupira.

« Je suis là où tu voudrais que je sois ? » interrogea-t-il, et Dean se demanda s'il l'avait rêvée ou non, la note d'ironie dans le ton de l'ange.

« C'est pas comme si on en avait pas déjà parlé. L'espace personnel, ça te dit rien ?

— Si, en effet. Tu m'as exprimé plus d'une fois que partager un espace réduit avec moi te mettait mal à l'aise, statua l'ange d'un ton sec.

— Wow, c'est quoi ça ! souffla Dean.

— Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, mes talents sociaux sont quelque peu rouillés. Et je me demande ce qui te fait penser que ta manière de voir les choses devrait s'appliquer à moi. »

Afin d'appuyer ses mots, il se pencha ostensiblement et plongea son regard dans celui de Dean. Le chasseur toussota pour cacher sa gêne et recula tant bien que mal en s'enfonçant dans son siège. Ses yeux brillants indiquaient qu'il n'en était pas à son premier verre.

« Attends, si tu dois encore me sortir le couplet du _'__Je ne suis pas là pour me percher sur ton épaule, je suis un guerrier du Seigneur__',_ je vais carrément chercher la bouteille! »

Castiel poussa un long soupir et leva les mains en signe de reddition. Dean se leva néanmoins et disparut derrière la porte d'entrée.

.

« C'est marrant j'en ai rêvé y a pas longtemps, de cette fameuse conversation dans la cuisine de Bobby. » expliqua Dean en revenant s'installer à l'extérieur. Il déposa la bouteille de whisky sur la table d'appoint et tendit un verre à Castiel.

« Tu bois avec moi ? » proposa-t-il. Cela leur arrivait de temps en temps, depuis le retour de l'ange, aussi ne fut-il pas surpris de le voir acquiescer.

« Je me rappelle encore de combien tu me foutais la trouille, à l'époque. Tu me clouais sur place juste avec tes yeux. Ça doit être les avantages de tes supers pouvoirs angéliques. » dit-il en remplissant leurs verres de liquide ambré.

Castiel ne répondit pas, un silence confortable s'étirant doucement entre eux.

.

Sentant le goût de l'alcool lui picoter la langue, l'ange haussa un sourcil. Il réalisa qu'il appréciait un verre de bon whisky de temps en temps, tout comme il aimait se fondre dans la chaleur du foyer de Bobby Singer. Il se sentait pleinement capable, à présent, de savourer toutes sortes d'émotions et de sensations humaines, sans pour autant menacer de le devenir... _Humain_. Pas une seule fois ses pouvoirs n'avaient faibli depuis qu'il était redescendu du Paradis, et nul n'était plus là pour le punir d'éprouver, puisqu'il faisait désormais partie des instances supérieures. Étrangement il se sentait pourtant plus à sa place auprès de ces créatures prétendument emplies de faiblesses et de défauts que parmi les siens. Les siens qu'il avait déjà trahis pour ce qu'il y avait de plus humain en lui. Pour Dean.

« Tu as très vite assumé que je t'appartenais, pourtant. » réfléchit-il à voix haute, reprenant le fil de la conversation abandonnée quelques minutes plus tôt.

Dean tenta en vain de recracher la gorgée qu'il avala finalement de travers, toussa bruyamment et se martela la poitrine du poing. Il reposa son verre sur la table dans un claquement sonore. Castiel pencha la tête de côté.

« Je t'ai choqué ?

— Clairement ! Et après je me demande pourquoi on me prend pour un gay !

— Je ne vois pas le rapport, Dean…

— Quand un gars dit à un autre gars : "tu as très vite assumé que je t'appartenais" ça peut être interprété dans le mauvais sens, c'est tout !

— Quel mauvais sens ?

— Putain, Cas, on a déjà eu cette conversation, soupira le chasseur.

— On ne l'a jamais terminée.

— écoute, retiens juste qu'il y a des trucs qui se disent pas entre mecs, c'est tout. »

Dean vida son verre d'un trait, sentant un malaise s'insinuer en lui. Il détestait devoir fixer ce genre de limite à Castiel c'était un peu comme aller contre sa nature d'être divin. En même temps, il était parfois trop troublant de le laisser agir à sa guise. Il était hors de question que l'ange menace sa virilité. Et puis quoi encore ?

« C'est comme quand t'as dit à Sam qu'on partageait _un lien profond_. Ça ne se fait pas.

— Et pourtant tu attends de moi que je descende du Paradis sur Terre dès que tu le demandes, que je sois à ta disposition quand tu le souhaites et tu trouves ça normal, tout en persistant à nier le fait que nous partageons un lien profond…

— Argh ! Tu rends les choses trop compliquées, Cas, c'est juste que… » Il s'interrompit, se perdant dans ses pensées.

Castiel sourit et emplit à nouveau leurs verres sans un mot.

Il inspira un grand coup et s'enfonça dans son fauteuil avant de porter le verre à ses lèvres. Dans ces moments-là, l'ange avait tendance à sourire, le genre de sourire qui gagnait ses yeux, et ça le rendait doucement humain.

Dean le dévisagea et se dit que le sourire de Cas avait le droit d'être humain.

.o.

Il se réveilla en sursaut, sentant quelque chose bouger près de lui. Mettant quelques secondes à se resituer, il se rappela qu'il s'était endormi en veillant Sammy. Ce dernier gigotait dans son sommeil, d'ailleurs, et semblait sur le point de se réveiller à son tour.

Anticipant les besoins de son petit frère, Dean attrapa le verre d'eau sur la table de nuit et l'aida à se redresser. Le jeune homme avala goulument tout son contenu et sourit avec satisfaction.

« Wow, j'ai l'impression d'une sacrée gueule de bois. On a fait quoi hier soir déjà ? Bobby a préparé le déjeuner ? Laisse-moi dix minutes, je descends ! »

Sam rayonnait littéralement de santé, d'innocence aussi, d'un je-ne-sais-quoi de frais et de « comme au bon vieux temps » à la fois. Ça faisait cogner furieusement le cœur de Dean dans sa poitrine, et ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans un large sourire.

« Ok… un déjeuner sur le feu, alors, allons-y ! »

Il se sentait con et heureux à la fois. Et s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il avait appris dans l'existence, c'était de profiter de chaque seconde, parce qu'on ne savait jamais ce qui nous serait retiré l'instant d'après. Alors si Sammy avait envie de croire à une gueule de bois et de passer un petit-déjeuner en famille, il n'allait certainement pas protester !

.

Descendant les marches quatre à quatre, un énorme sourire toujours accroché à ses lèvres, Dean cria à qui voulait l'entendre :

« Bobby, viens m'aider à faire un petit déjeuner royal pour la chambre du haut ! »

Il entendit quelqu'un s'affairer dans les armoires de la cuisine et se dit que Bobby était sur le coup. Il s'arrêta au salon pour faire un brin de ménage et rassembler toutes les affaires qui s'étaient accumulées çà et là depuis trois jours.

Arrivé à la cuisine, il fut surpris de croiser le regard de Castiel au-dessus de la poêle à frire.

« Rassure-toi, j'ai vu Bobby faire de nombreuses fois, dit l'ange. Je suis heureux que Sam semble être redevenu lui-même.

— Et moi donc ! renchérit Bobby en pénétrant dans la pièce. Donne-moi ça Cas, c'est tout même pas un ange qui va faire le déjeuner de Bobby Singer ! Assieds-toi et prends plutôt une tasse de café. »

Dean s'affaira à dresser la table tout en s'assurant du coin de l'œil que l'ange ne déclenche pas de catastrophe. Castiel remplit prudemment deux tasses de café, mettant un sucre dans l'une d'elle pour la lui tendre sous le regard atterré du vieux chasseur. Dean esquissa un sourire en coin et parla sans réfléchir :

« J'ai encore rêvé de toi cette nuit.

— Je croyais qu'il y avait des choses que deux hommes ne devaient pas se dire » répondit Castiel sur un ton neutre.

Bobby avala de travers et toussota, alors que Dean levait les yeux au ciel. Il coula un regard accusateur en direction l'ange et reprit :

« Sérieusement, à chaque fois que tu fais ton mojo-truc d'ange sur moi, je m'endors et je rêve mes propres souvenirs. Et t'en fais partie, donc, forcément…

— Hm, acquiesça Castiel, tu préférais le lac? » questionna-t-il.

Dean n'eut pas l'occasion de répondre, toute son attention se reportant sur un Sam en pyjama qui venait de débarquer au milieu de la cuisine. Ce dernier s'installa à la minuscule table avec eux et adressa un regard de gosse affamé à Bobby.

« Salut les gars, y a des pancakes ? »

Le vieux chasseur lui servit une généreuse portion de pancakes et de confiture de myrtille avant de lui tendre son assiette. Il tenta d'interroger Dean du regard mais celui-ci semblait perdu dans la contemplation de son petit frère, un sourire ravi toujours accroché aux lèvres.

« Hey Cas, c'est sympa de venir déjeuner avec nous ! » bafouilla Sam la bouche pleine, ce qui lui valut un coup d'œil réprobateur de Bobby.

Il avala une quantité effarante d'eau, de lait, de pancakes et de confiture et puis finit par déclarer qu'il était épuisé et qu'il retournait se coucher. Sans se poser aucune question, juste comme ça.

Les trois autres s'entreregardèrent, étonnés, mais n'eurent pas le temps de répliquer que déjà il montait les marches menant à la chambre où on l'avait installé.

À peine sa tête eut-elle touché l'oreiller qu'il se mit à ronfler paisiblement.

.

Dean observa les traits détendus de Sam et se demanda à quel moment exactement il avait oublié de faire son job. « Prends soin de Sammy », ouais… On repassera.

Sa vision des choses avait évolué, forcément. Le temps façonnait immanquablement les évènements à sa manière. Et même si au final il aurait pu clamer « Je te l'avais bien dit, que cette sale pute n'était pas digne de confiance », il avait mal pour Sam. Sam qui avait affronté la trahison et cherché l'absolution pour finir écharpé dans une cage où il n'avait pas sa place, entre les plus puissants guerriers du bien et du mal.

Récemment, il avait revu en rêve le regard affolé et perdu de son frère, face à son jugement implacable.

« Tu sais quoi ? murmura-t-il. J'ai pigé, maintenant. »

Sam avait toujours été un gosse avec le cœur plus gros que lui. Il avait voulu aider tout le monde, il avait voulu _croire_ en tout le monde. Loups garous, rougarous, démons et Dieu-savait-il quoi encore.

Chacun d'entre eux avait un côté humain, un côté humain auquel il avait voulu laisser une chance. À l'époque, lui non plus ne pouvait pas le sortir de son corps, ce sang de démon, alors à la place il avait essayé d'en faire quelque chose d'utile. Pour faire le bien. Qu'aurait-il pu faire d'autre ?

« Je t'ai traité de monstre et c'était la dernière chose que t'avais besoin d'entendre, hein ? Peut-être que si j'avais laissé couler t'aurais pu me faire confiance. Et peut-être que t'aurais dérapé quand même mais qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé au final ?»

Il se sentait incapable de lui les dire en face, les mots qui rassureraient son cadet, alors pourquoi ils sortaient bêtement maintenant, alors qu'il était endormi ? Sans doute précisément parce qu'il n'avait jamais su gérer ce genre de déclaration. Les moments à cœur ouvert où l'on se tombe dans les bras, très peu pour lui, merci. Il ne connaissait pas le mode d'emploi.

« Mais quand même, je devrai te le dire un jour, Sammy. C'était pas toi. C'était pas toi, le monstre. »

Au sortir de l'enfer, un seul démon emplissait son cœur de colère et de honte, la seule ordure qu'il méprisait de tout son être.

« C'était moi »

.

Le chasseur regagna la cuisine le regard perdu dans le vague, hésitant entre soulagement et consternation.

« On dirait qu'il est retombé en enfance » articula-t-il en empilant la vaisselle dans l'évier. Il attrapa l'éponge et ouvrit le robinet d'eau chaude. « Il n'a même pas posé de question…

— Je le préfère avec son âme, même si ça veut dire qu'il est retombé en enfance » déclare Bobby, faussement pragmatique. C'était sa manière à lui de se vouloir rassurant.

« Il a simplement besoin de temps, intervint Castiel en s'emparant d'un essuie de vaisselle. Il est normal que le processus de réintégration ait des effets inattendus durant ses états d'éveil. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il se soit réellement réveillé. Son esprit doit associer chaque souvenir à un schéma, une sensation, une notion de bien ou de mal inscrite dans son âme. Chaque blessure doit se reformer et guérir à nouveau. Une deuxième naissance est toujours bien plus compliquée que la première.

— Ah. Alors c'est rassurant. Hein ? interrogea Dean.

— Plutôt, oui » répondit Castiel en rangeant un verre essuyé dans l'armoire au-dessus de l'évier.

C'est le moment que choisit Bobby pour lancer les bras en l'air et se lever.

« Et voilà ! Un ange fait ma putain vaisselle dans ma cuisine ! L'apocalypse date définitivement d'hier, les enfants ! » dit-il en s'éloignant vers le salon.

Dean et Castiel échangèrent un haussement de sourcil surpris et retournèrent aussitôt à leur vaisselle.

« Lui aussi il a pété un câble » commenta Dean.

L'ange, qui n'avait cherché qu'à se rendre utile, se contenta de sourire.

.o.

« De quoi rêvais-tu ? » demanda Castiel à la seconde où Dean ouvrit les yeux, le front trempé de sueur. Il frissonnait, s'étonnant de s'être endormi sur le canapé au milieu de la matinée. Il pressa deux doigts sur son cou et fut soulagé de sentir des battements lents et réguliers de son cœur.

« Je rêvais que j'étais au bord de la crise cardiaque ! Je viens de me repasser l'épisode de la fièvre fantôme. Ça fout les boules.

— Quel épisode ? demanda l'ange en fronçant les sourcils.

— Un souvenir, Cas. Rien de plus. »

L'ange hocha gravement la tête :

« Je prends soin de ne pas te rappeler de mauvais souvenir, habituellement.

— T'y peux rien, me suis endormi tout seul, c'est pas toi qui a joué le marchand de sable cette fois-ci. »

Il frissonna à nouveau, malgré son faux air de légèreté. Le fantôme du souvenir de Lilith en petite fille revint le hanter un moment et pire que tout, les visions de l'enfer qui l'accompagnaient. Il renifla avec mépris. Il les avait bien mérités, ses cauchemars.

« Tu sais qui attrapait cette fièvre, Cas ? Les connards ! Les salopards qui prenaient leur pied en martyrisant les plus faibles. J'étais tout désigné finalement.

— Tu ne devrais pas dire ce genre de chose.

— Pourquoi ? Tu préfèrerais oublier que j'ai passé mon diplôme avec mention dans l'art de la torture ?

— Je préfèrerais que tu n'utilises pas de métaphores aussi légères dans certains contextes, oui. Pour le reste, il n'y a rien que je préfèrerais oublier. »

L'air s'échappa soudainement de ses poumons, comme sous l'effet d'un coup de poing, sauf que c'était indolore. Il se sentait mis en pièce à l'intérieur et étrangement ça faisait un bien fou. Il avait presque oublié, à quel point il en crevait. À quel point il la voulait, cette reconnaissance. Pas qu'on efface son ardoise ou qu'on lui trouve des excuses, non. Juste qu'on le regarde droit dans les yeux jusqu'au plus noir de son cœur et qu'on l'accepte. Sans qu'il n'ait à remiser son passé, sans avoir à foutre au placard _qui_ il était. Merde, à quel moment,_ lui_, s'était oublié ?

« Et toi tu ne veux rien oublier… » murmura-t-il comme pour lui-même.

L'ange le dévisagea de ses yeux trop bleus et fronça les sourcils. Il pencha la tête sur le côté et sourit.

« Tu es empli de contradictions, nota-t-il.

— Je suis humain ! » grogna Dean.

.o.

Cela commençait à devenir une habitude : siroter un breuvage quelconque sous le porche de Bobby en début de soirée. Ça avait quelque chose de réconfortant. Dean se dit qu'il aurait pu la mener sans se mentir, cette vie-là. Il ferma les yeux et inspira un grand coup avant de s'appuyer contre la balustrade, sa bouteille de bière à la main.

« Hey, Dean »

La voix reconnaissable entre toute résonna derrière lui il manqua de renverser la moitié de sa bière en se retournant d'un coup, surpris.

« Sam… »

Ce dernier vint à son tour s'appuyer contre la balustrade aux côtés de son frère. Dean lui tendit sa bière et il arbora un sourire enfantin avant d'en avaler une longue gorgée.

« Comment tu te sens ? questionna l'ainé.

— Crevé. J'ai l'impression que je n'ai jamais été aussi crevé de toute ma vie. Il m'a fallu toute la journée pour récupérer de ce matin. Je n'aurais pas imaginé qu'un petit déj puisse être aussi éreintant. Mais à part ça, bien. Mieux que depuis très longtemps. » Il sourit et Dean haussa un sourcil.

« Ça veut dire quoi ça ?

— ça veut dire que je me sens… moi. Et ça fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas senti obligé de faire des choix à la con. » Il haussa les épaules et dévisagea son frère, un quelque chose plein d'espoir dans les yeux.

« Ouais, c'est une bonne chose. Faut dire que les choix à la con, c'est un truc de famille, sourit Dean. Je suis content que tu sois entier à nouveau. »

Appuyant son dos contre la barrière, Sam se retourna et fit face à la maison de Bobby. Il prit une grande inspiration et se lança :

« Dean, il faut que je te dise quelque chose. »

Ce dernier leva la tête vers son frère et lui planta un regard incertain au fond des yeux.

« Je t'ai entendu, tu sais, dans la chambre. Ce que tu m'as dit sur toi après l'enfer et… Ce que j'essaye de dire c'est que… Je comprends. Et merci. Merci pour mon âme, merci pour tout.»

Dean posa sa bière sur la rambarde et dévisagea son frère, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

«Bordel, Sammy… Tu m'as manqué.»

Il se laissa attirer dans une étreinte puissante et serra son frère de toutes ses forces, pour toutes les fois où l'un des deux n'avait pas été capable de le faire.

Quelques instants passèrent avant que cela ne commence à devenir gênant. Sam laissa Dean s'écarter à contre cœur et sourit. Il ne changerait décidément jamais, par certains aspects.

« Ouais, bon, assez pour le moment fillette ! »

Sam ne répondit pas directement et s'appropria la bière de son ainé pour de bon, savourant un petit moment de bonheur.

« Hey, Dean, t'es au courant que Bobby tente d'apprendre le poker à Cas dans le salon ? »

oOo

**A suivre.**

**Positif ou négatif, laissez-moi votre avis, c'est mon seul salaire :p **


	4. Ch 3 Fly on the Wall

**Dicslaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas mais bien à la CW

**Notes**: Fidèle à la série jusqu'à l'épisode 11 de la saison 6, après on s'en éloigne clairement.

Merci à **Sator** et **Amélia** (n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre mail pour que je puisse vous répondre plus personnellement !)

oOo

"_**Fly on The Wall"**_

_Chapitre 3_

.o.

_I was trapped, like a fly on the wall  
I was caged, like a zoo animal  
No escape, from the fate that you make  
You're a snake, I've had all I can take  
Watch out, there's a fly on the wall_

_**Fly on The Wall – AC\DC**_

.o.

« Ici l'assistance angélique, laissez un message. »

La première fois qu'il avait entendu le message du répondeur, énoncé sur un ton neutre, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de pouffer : « Mec, je déteins totalement sur toi ! Bon, rappelle-moi quand t'auras ce message. »

.o.

La onzième fois, ça ne le faisait plus rire du tout.

« Dean ?

— Quoi ? cracha-t- il en se retournant d'un coup.

— Wow, ne tue pas le messager ! se défendit son frère en levant les mains. Bobby m'envoie te dire qu'il descend en ville, au cas où il te faut quelque chose…

— Nan, j'ai besoin de rien merci, fit Dean sur un ton un peu radouci.

— C'est Lisa, hein ? Elle ne décroche toujours pas ?

— Hein ? Non ! Pourquoi tu me parles de Lisa ? s'étonna l'ainé.

— Euh… » Sam haussa les sourcils. « À tout hasard parce que vous ne vous êtes plus reparlé depuis l'incident avec Ben. Et vous avez quand même passé près d'un an ensemble…

— Pourquoi je l'appellerais, Sam ? Pour lui dire quoi ? Hey, salut ! Au fait, merci d'avoir pris soin de moi pendant un an mais maintenant que mon petit frère est de retour, je mets les voiles ? Et puis en passant, désolé d'avoir failli te bouffer et tuer ton gamin, j'étais momentanément un vampire, ça peut se comprendre, non ? »

Sam fit la grimace tout en lui jetant un regard désolé.

« Ne me fais pas tes yeux de chiot battu. C'est mieux comme ça, crois-moi. On savait tous les deux pour quoi on signait.

— Pas de regrets ?

— Si, un paquet. Mais hey, je l'ai eue ma vie de beauf banlieusard et finalement c'est juste… pas pour moi. »

Il haussa à son tour les épaules, cherchant ses mots devant le regard interrogateur de son frère.

« Tu te rappelles quand t'as dit à Papa que la fac, c'était plus pour toi ? Que oui, c'était ce que t'avais toujours voulu mais que c'était trop tard. Qu'après ce qui était arrivé à Jess, qu'après avoir trainé sur les routes à le chercher avec moi, t'étais simplement plus le même mec ? Et ben moi c'est un peu le même genre. Je l'ai fait, j'ai vu. C'est plus moi.

— Je vois. Ça a quelque chose de frustrant, non ?

— Complètement ! Mais c'est la vie.

— Et puis il te reste toujours nous !

— C'est à ça que ça sert, la famille, hein ?

.o.

Le soleil avait presque atteint son zénith alors que Dean pestait sous le moteur d'une Chevrolet Camaro des années 80 depuis déjà quelques heures. Cette merveille était restée bien trop longtemps à l'abandon dans le cimetière à bagnoles de Bobby une vraie beauté, même si elle était loin de tenir la comparaison avec son bébé.

Rien de tel qu'une petite séance de mécanique pour faire passer son stress. Se retrouver aux prises avec des bougies usées et un moteur récalcitrant avait toujours eu des vertus curatives, aux yeux du chasseur. La preuve : il venait de passer près de trois heures sans être tenté d'approcher son téléphone.

Ce fut finalement Sam qui vint l'arracher à ses occupations, un verre de soda à la main. Il s'essuya le front en désignant le verre d'un air revêche.

« Quoi ? Pas de bière ? »

Sam leva les yeux au ciel.

« Il est onze heure du matin, Dean. Pas d'alcool avant midi ! décréta-t-il. Sinon tu peux être sûr qu'une bonne cirrhose du foie aura ta peau avant les démons ! »

Dean haussa les épaules, lui offrant un vague sourire en guise de remerciement. Il referma le capot de la Camaro avant de s'asseoir dessus et leva son verre en direction de son frère : « Santé ! »

Le cadet vint s'asseoir à ses côtés et s'éclaircit la gorge, comme à chaque fois qu'il s'apprêtait à poser une question qui n'allait pas lui plaire.

« Dean, est-ce que tout va bien ? T'as l'air un peu à cran depuis quelques jours.

— Ouais, tout roule » répondit ce dernier du bout des lèvres, ce qui lui valut un regard dubitatif.

« Sérieusement, Sammy, c'est cool. Maintenant que t'es redevenu toi-même on va pouvoir reprendre la route et un peu se dégourdir. Je tourne en rond et je pense trop, à force de rester inactif. Et mon cerveau commence à se liquéfier!

— Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ? se moqua gentiment Sam. Mais ceci dit, il va falloir prendre ton mal en patience. On a intérêt à attendre que je sois capable de rester éveillé quelques heures d'affilées sans devoir en dormir douze pour récupérer.

— T'inquiète, c'est normal que ça prenne un peu de temps. L'air de rien, ton âme doit se réajuster à ton petit crâne de _nerd_ ! »

Un coup de coude taquin paracheva sa phrase avant qu'il ne se replonge dans la contemplation d'un point imaginaire à l'horizon. Au bout d'un moment, il se mit à gigoter pour extirper son téléphone de sa poche. Il soupira bruyamment en constatant qu'il n'avait aucun message ni appel manqué. Avisant le haussement de sourcil interrogateur de son frère, il chercha à s'expliquer :

« Ça fait deux jours que le tas de plume a disparu sans rien dire et cet enfoiré ne répond pas au téléphone !

— Euh, Dean… il est probablement en dehors de ta zone de couverture réseau.

— Ouais, ça commence à devenir bidon comme excuse.

— Mec, t'es incroyable ! s'esclaffa Sam. Castiel est le nouveau boss, là-haut, si j'ai bien compris. C'est le genre de boulot qui te bouffe un peu ton temps, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

— Ou pas ! Il n'a qu'à apprendre à déléguer. Ou au moins à répondre à ses messages. Ou même mieux, tiens ! Il n'a qu'à démissionner. »

Sam lui jeta un regard partagé entre exaspération et amusement.

« Dean, c'est un ange !

— Oui, je sais, merci. Pourquoi tout le monde se sent obligé de me le rappeler ?

— Probablement parce que t'agis comme un gosse gâté qu'on a privé de son jouet. Il a peut-être des soucis plus importants que de venir…

— Prononce la phrase « se percher sur ton épaule » et je t'assure que je te rejette dans le trou ! »

Haussant les épaules d'un air innocent, Sam décida de changer de tactique.

« Tu sais, j'avais beau ne pas être tout à fait complet, j'avais quand même un cerveau ces derniers mois. Et si je me rappelle bien, Cas a dit qu'il préférait être ici la plupart du temps. Donc s'il n'est pas là et injoignable, ce n'est probablement pas par choix.

— Super ! s'exclama Dean. Et c'est censé me rassurer ? »

.o.

Dean passa la majeure partie de l'après-midi à l'arrière de chez Bobby, les mains dans le cambouis et la tête emplie des évènements des derniers jours.

Sam avait récupéré son âme et semblait bien le supporter. Pourtant, le chasseur se sentait partagé entre l'immense soulagement d'avoir enfin récupéré son petit frère et l'angoisse que les souvenirs de ce dernier ne remontent à la surface. Lui-même était revenu encore un peu plus cinglé, après l'enfer. Alors il n'osait pas imaginer ce que des mois de tortures infligées par Michael et Lucifer avaient pu faire comme dégâts. « Ne gratte pas le mur » avait conseillé la Mort à Sam, et il priait chaque seconde pour que ça ne commence pas à le démanger.

Il s'essuya les mains avant d'attraper une bouteille de bière dans la glacière qui trainait à ses pieds. Il avala une gorgée en se disant qu'une douche lui ferait du bien et puis vérifia une fois de plus ses messages. Il leva les yeux au ciel et secoua la tête, se faisant l'effet d'une gonzesse. Le nez en l'air, il murmura malgré tout :

« Euh… Cas ? Possibilité d'arme angélique perdue, ici, sur terre. Ça te dérangerait de venir jeter un œil ? »

Il regarda autour de lui et haussa les épaules par dépit, juste avant d'entendre ce petit bruit caractéristique.

« Où est-elle ? demanda Castiel avec précipitation.

— Merde, j'y crois pas ! Alors c'est ça le nouveau mot passe, hein ? On prononce « arme angélique » et là tu traines ton cul jusqu'ici ! »

Il prit néanmoins le temps d'enregistrer le fait que la cicatrice barrant le visage de l'ange avait un peu dégonflé. Cela ne le rassura pas pour autant.

— Dean, gronda Castiel d'une voix basse, tu réalises que je suis au milieu d'une guerre civile et que les choses ne se présentent pas bien, là-haut ? »

Il avança de quelques pas et planta un regard acéré dans celui du chasseur. Dean crut rêver le grondement d'orage qu'il entendit au loin. Castiel reprit d'une voix plus basse encore :

« Tu réalises que si Raphaël gagne cette guerre, il relancera l'apocalypse ? »

Dean déglutit sans répondre et Cas agrippa les revers de sa chemise, serrant la mâchoire. Dire qu'il semblait en colère relevait de l'euphémisme. Un éclair zébra le ciel au-dessus d'eux.

« Quoi, tu vas me faire griller parce que j'ai menti? articula le chasseur.

— Je ne sais pas, Dean, ça solutionnerait sans doute certaines choses. Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi, cette fois-ci ? Lequel de tes problèmes doit passer avant l'apocalypse ?

— Va te faire foutre, Cas ! Tu passes trois jours ici et puis tu peux même plus nous consacrer deux minutes !

— As-tu la moindre idée de ce que m'ont coûté ces trois jours ? siffla l'ange.

— Je t'ai rien demandé !

— Si, Dean. Tu n'as fait que ça. Demander » cracha-t-il.

Dean le repoussa, ignorant le bruit de la foudre tombée à quelques centaines de mètres. Et ce fut à son tour d'entrer dans l'espace personnel de Cas, à son tour, d'agripper les revers de son trench-coat démodé.

« C'est quoi ton problème ?

— Toi. Depuis la première seconde où l'on m'a donné la tâche de te sortir de l'enfer, c'est toi mon problème. »

Ça faisait plus mal qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer, alors il prit le parti d'en rire.

« Wow, regarde-toi ! Ange rebelle un jour, rébellion toujours, hein ?

— Figure-toi qu'il semblerait que ce soit moi, effectivement, qui ai montré la voie à mes frères.

— Quelle voie ?

— Le libre arbitre. Les choix.

— Arrêtes tes conneries Cas, d'où tu sors ça ?

— Balthazar… »

Dean fronça les sourcils dans une réalisation soudaine. Il lâcha la veste de Cas, ouvrit la bouche et la referma, sentant l'air se charger de ces particules étranges lorsqu'un orage est sur le point d'éclater tout près.

« Alors c'est ça ! Tu te sens coupable ?

— Je _suis_ coupable. J'étais supposé servir Dieu et les cieux, certainement pas les humains.

— Ouais, le libre arbitre est une plaie, hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Cas, t'es retourné faire un stage au camp biblique ?

— Je ne comprends pas cette référence, mais non, je ne crois pas. J'apprends simplement de nos erreurs. »

Dean s'humidifia les lèvres et chercha son regard. L'ange s'obstina à fixer le sol tout en élevant une voix qui n'était presque plus neutre.

« Tu ne vois pas les similitudes, Dean ? Tout comme Sam et toi l'avez fait, j'ai déchiré le script.

— Wow, d'où tu sors cette expression ?

— Balthazar… Encore.

— Hum, faudra que je lui dise deux mots, à ce connard qui se croit autorisé à piquer les armes du ciel et qui ose donner des leçons. Balthazar… mon cul ouais !

Castiel releva soudain la tête et lui adressa un regard oscillant entre terreur et empressement. L'instant d'après il avait disparu.

.o.

« Yo ! fit Dean en posant à l'entrée la boîte à outils empruntée à Bobby.

— Lave-toi les mains avant de les mettre partout, le salua ce dernier. Et va prendre une douche tant que tu y es, je te sens jusqu'ici !

— Des nouvelles de Cas ? demanda Sam depuis la cuisine.

— Ouais, il est passé juste le temps de me faire savoir que je pouvais aller me faire voir et il est reparti comme il est venu. »

Les rejoignant dans la cuisine, il avisa l'onguent trônant sur le plan de travail et haussa les épaules.

« J'ai même pas eu le temps de lui donner ta pommade miracle, Bobby. Mais je me demande si ça aura une utilité. Sa cicatrice avait déjà l'air bien moins boursouflée, même si toujours bien rouge.

— Bah il finira bien par revenir, argua le vieux chasseur, philosophe.

— Ouais, on verra. Bon je vais me doucher. »

Sam et Bobby s'entreregardèrent et le vieux chasseur fronça les sourcils. Dès que Dean fut sorti de la cuisine, il murmura sur le ton de la conspiration :

« Il est quand même bizarre avec cet ange, tu ne trouves pas ?

— Je crois surtout qu'il s'en fait plus pour lui qu'il ne veut bien le dire. Étrangement ça le rassure, je crois, d'avoir un ange à portée de main.

— Il ne nous aurait pas viré sa cuti par hasard ? osa le vieux chasseur.

— Quoi ? Dean homo ? Sérieusement ? demanda Sam d'un ton surpris.

— Non t'as raison, c'est ridicule, admit Bobby. Mais quand même…

— Remarque ça me ferait bien rire ! T'imagines ? On pourrait le chambrer jusqu'à la fin des temps avec ça. Mais sérieusement, y a pas plus hétéro que mon frère ! Tu l'as déjà vu regarder un mec bizarrement toi ?

— Non effectivement. A part ce maudit tas de plumes, précisément.

— Nan, nan, c'est juste parce que c'est un ange, Bobby. Et pas n'importe lequel. C'est quand même le gars qui l'a arraché de l'enfer… »

Le vieux chasseur fit la moue avant de retourner à sa soupe, touillant prudemment afin d'éviter que ça n'attache. Il la goûta du bout des lèvres et hocha la tête d'un air ravi.

Sam entreprit de dresser la table, se disant qu'il vivait là un semblant de vie normale. Jamais depuis l'enfance il n'était resté si longtemps à un endroit où il se sentait chez lui, savourant un semblant de vie de famille. Il sourit affectueusement au vieux grincheux au-dessus de sa soupe et reprit son activité.

Il repensa à l'ange en se demandant ce que son frère éprouvait exactement pour lui. On ne pouvait pas dire que Dean était des plus loquaces à ce sujet. A dire vrai, ils n'avaient jamais pris le temps d'en parler, tous les deux. Il y avait tellement de choses qu'ils n'avaient pas abordées depuis l'enfer, depuis Ruby. Peut-être auraient-ils enfin l'occasion de rattraper un peu le temps perdu.

.o.

Sam et Bobby étaient déjà installés à la grande table du salon, entre la cuisine et la cheminée, lorsque Dean descendit, douché et rasé de près. Une marmite de soupe trônait au centre et n'attendait qu'à être servie. L'ainé des Winchester semblait toujours un peu grognon mais son visage s'éclaira à la vue de ce charmant tableau.

« Les gars, y a pas à dire, tout ça fait très '_petite maison dans la prairie'_ », sourit-il avant de s'installer à son tour.

Sam pouffa de rire et entreprit de leur servir de la soupe, alors que Bobby s'échinait à couper un pain frais en tranche.

« Merde Bobby, ne me dis pas que tu as _aussi_ fait le pain ! le chambra Dean. Moi qui me demandais quoi t'offrir à Noël, c'est tout trouvé maintenant. Entre _'contes et légendes d'outre-tombe'_ et une machine à pain, y a plus à hésiter !

— Mon garçon, sache que ta bave de crapaud ne m'atteint pas le moins du monde. J'ai toujours aimé cuisiner, à mes heures perdues. Et puisqu'il semblerait que vous ayez élu domicile ici, autant que mes talents cachés servent à… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la table se mit à trembler dangereusement, éclaboussant de soupe les alentours de la marmite. Les lumières vacillèrent et un grondement sourd se fit entendre. Ils se levèrent tout trois comme un seul homme et se resserrèrent en un cercle compact, dos à dos, jetant des regards frénétiques aux alentours.

« C'est quoi ça ? murmura le vieux chasseur, alors que le sol semblait faire vibrer la maison tout entière.

— Un démon ? avança Sam, en continuant à scruter chaque recoin de la pièce.

— Ne sois pas ridicule, argua Bobby, cet endroit est criblé de sigles anti-démons.

— Quoi alors ? » demanda Dean les doigts crispés sur son shotgun qu'il ne gardait jamais bien loin.

Il envisagea de se diriger vers la pièce sécurisée au sous-sol mais à peine cette pensée eut-elle traversé son esprit qu'ils entendirent la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer.

Les yeux rivés dans cette direction, ils furent presque soulagés d'entendre un « tadaaaaaam » à la fois théâtral et enthousiaste.

« C'est quoi ce délire ? murmura Dean juste avant de découvrir le sourire narquois de Balthazar.

— Ce délire, mon cher petit primate sans poils, c'est toi qui l'as provoqué ! argua l'ange. Ne m'as-tu pas appelé ?

— Qu'est-ce qu'il nous chante, là ? demanda Sam

— Je rêve ! vociféra Bobby, tu comptes nous ramener un nouvel ange toutes les semaines ?

— Non mais attends je l'ai jamais appelé, le comique ! » se défendit Dean.

Balthazar haussa un sourcil plus haut que lui et, la bouche en cœur, prit un malin plaisir à imiter le chasseur :

_« Faudra que je lui dise deux mots, à ce connard qui se croit autorisé à piquer les armes du ciel et qui ose donner des leçons. Balthazar… mon cul ouais ! »_

Dean écarquilla les yeux et soupira.

« Ouais, j'avais oublié que les anges n'ont aucune notion de vie privée !

— Dans tous les cas tu as prononcé mon nom tout en ayant la volonté de me parler, Dean Winchester. Me voilà tout ouïe.

— De quoi il parle, là ? interrogea Sam alors que Bobby restait muet d'étonnement.

— Bon, on ne va pas la gâcher, cette soupe, intervint l'ange en faisant signe à tout le monde de prendre place autour de la table.

— Cas se sent coupable à cause de cette putain de figure de foi et de vertu que tu vois là, voilà ce qu'il se passe, expliqua Dean en prenant place à table.

— Hein ? Coupable de quoi ? fit Sam qui décidément avait du mal à suivre.

— Oooh, ponctua l'ange, ma petite bombe a donc fait son effet ? »

Dean se releva aussi sec, lui crachant presque au visage :

« C'est quoi ton problème, ducon ? Les partouzes te suffisent plus ? Faut que tu bouffes l'oxygène du seul type qui en a encore quelque chose à caler, de cette putain de planète ? »

Il se retrouva presque aussitôt assis de force, incapable d'esquisser le moindre mouvement. Les muscles de sa mâchoire se crispèrent et il adressa un regard furieux au nouvel arrivant.

« Surveille le ton que tu emploies avec moi, petit humain. Tous les anges ne partagent pas la… compassion de Castiel à ton égard. » Il se tourna vers Bobby et lui adressa un sourire enjôleur en lui tendant la main. « Bobby Singer, _la_ légende, nous n'avons pas encore été présentés…

— Commence par lâcher mon garçon, grogna le vieux chasseur d'un ton dédaigneux. Les présentations peuvent attendre. »

Dean put se mouvoir à nouveau et l'ange s'installa à son tour à table, humant ostensiblement la bonne odeur de soupe qui s'échappait de la marmite.

« Vous êtes sans aucun doute les humains les plus ennuyeux que j'ai pu rencontrer, susurra-t-il. Allons, mangeons avant que cela ne refroidisse.

— Parce que ça mange, les anges, maintenant ? » intervint Sam sans pouvoir réprimer un bâillement.

Il servit une assiette de soupe à l'ange après avoir rempli celle de Bobby et Dean. Ce dernier lui jeta un regard interloqué et il ne put que hausser les épaules.

« Je suis sur le point de m'endormir, dit-il à son frère et tu sais bien que ce n'est pas encore quelque chose que je maîtrise. Autant comprendre rapidement ce qu'il se passe…

— Ah, oui, ponctua l'ange. Pas évident, hein, de récupérer son âme ? Attends un peu de récupérer l'_intégralité_ de tes souvenirs…Mais pour répondre à ta question, mon cher Sam, oui les anges _peuvent_ manger. Ils peuvent dormir, aussi, et même s'envoyer en l'air ! Ce n'est pas parce que mon petit frère a un bâton enfoncé dans le cul qu'on est tous pareil ! »

Dean le dévisagea sans mots dire, se demandant vaguement dans quel réalité alternative il avait été transporté.

« Balthazar, intervint Sam, j'ai beaucoup de mal à croire que tu sois venu jusqu'ici uniquement pour répondre à la demande de mon frère. Si tu nous disais exactement pourquoi tu es là ?

— Ah ! Le petit Sammy a décidément toujours été le cerveau de la famille, n'est-ce pas ? susurra ce dernier. Pour tout vous dire, je me régale – délicieuse, cette soupe, Bobby – de voir que mes mots ont porté leurs fruits. J'ai de la peine pour Castiel. Voyez-vous, je me suis battu à ses côtés durant des millénaires, sans fléchir, sans discontinuer, sans la moindre conscience de moi. Et un beau jour on l'a envoyé te chercher, Dean Winchester. »

Il planta un regard acéré dans les yeux du chasseur et reprit d'une voix légère, comme s'il racontait une histoire drôle.

« Et mon cher petit frère a plongé corps et âmes en enfer, menant les armées du ciel à sa suite. Sais-tu combien en sont revenus, Dean ? Sais-tu combien de ses frères il a dû laisser se faire mettre en pièce, pour aller toujours de l'avant, pour ne pas perdre une seconde, pour toi ? Pour toi qui étais déjà tombé dix ans avant qu'enfin, il ne t'atteigne. N'est-ce pas ironique ? »

Dean déglutit, les mains moites, mais n'interrompit pas l'ange.

« Mais mieux encore, tu l'as fait douter, tu l'as fait trahir ses pairs et pour cela je me dois de te remercier, Dean Winchester. Par le biais de Castiel, tu nous as offert ce que notre père nous as toujours refusé. La liberté, l'ultime, la cruelle, l'inaltérable liberté : le libre-arbitre. Alors oui, je me suis fait passer pour mort, histoire d'un peu en profiter, et j'ai volé les armes du ciel simplement parce que je le pouvais. Tout cela grâce à Castiel. Pourquoi voudrais-tu que je retire ce qui n'est que la stricte vérité ? »

Sam tendit le bras pour poser sa main sur l'épaule de son frère, la serrant brièvement. Il était bien placé pour le savoir, qu'à aucun moment Dean n'avait voulu engendrer de telles conséquences.

« Si Dieu ne vous a pas donné de libre arbitre, argua Sam, c'est sans doute parce qu'il vous a accordé de grands pouvoirs. Et…

— Et blablabla, _un grand pouvoir engendre de grandes responsabilités_, l'interrompit l'ange, oui, je sais merci, j'ai eu le temps de voir _Spiderman_ depuis ma petite escapade hors du Paradis !

— Ok, ça suffit l'angelot, s'énerva Bobby. Si t'as quelque chose à dire, crache le morceau. On n'est pas là pour t'entendre débiter des conneries !

— Oh, Bobby, tu me fais de la peine, là. Moi qui étais persuadé qu'on allait bien s'entendre…

— Quand bien même tu aurais raison, murmura Dean, quand bien même Cas vous aurait permis d'accéder au libre-arbitre, c'est là tout ce que tu choisis d'en faire ? Raphaël veut purger cette terre une bonne fois pour toute, Castiel essaye de la sauver. _Toi_, c'est quoi ton excuse ?

— Oh, évite les jugements, sois gentil. Et puis sache que je pourrais être un allié de choix, mon jeune primate.

— Ah oui, ton affection pour l'humanité est édifiante, en effet, ironisa Dean.

— Détrompe-toi, petit asticot. Vous, les humains, avez un sens de la fête assez exceptionnel ! sourit-il. Mais plus sérieusement, ce n'est pas vous que je suis venu voir. Étrangement, Castiel est difficile à atteindre, ces derniers temps. »

Même en tenant presque exclusivement le crachoir, il avait tout de même réussi à finir sa soupe. Les trois autres n'y avaient pas touché.

L'ange se leva et lissa les pans de son veston noir. Il fit un petit geste de la main et la chaise de Dean bascula. Ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de prendre une inspiration qu'il se trouva épinglé au mur, l'ange le tenant par la gorge. Sam s'était levé précipitamment mais Balthazar le cloua sur place sans même un regard.

« Castiel, appela-t-il d'une voix dangereusement basse. Si tu tiens à ton humain, je te conseille de rappliquer rapidement. J'ai une proposition à te faire. Une proposition que tu ne pourras pas refuser. »

oOo

**A suivre.**

**Positif ou négatif, laissez-moi votre avis, c'est mon seul salaire :p **


	5. Ch 4 Back in Business

**Dicslaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas mais bien à la CW

**Notes**: Fidèle à la série jusqu'à l'épisode 11 de la saison 6, après on s'en éloigne clairement.

Merci à **Sator**, **Loulette** et **Elida17** à qui je ne peux pas répondre plus personnellement faute d'adresse mail. Comme toujours, les filles, n'hésitez pas à laisser votre e-mail.

oOo

"_**Back In Business"**_

_Chapitre 4_

.o.

"_I'll do you a favour put your soul for sale  
Like a cannon ball going down the track  
Need good loving, but I want it back  
I was born in trouble, they gave up on me  
Teacher preaching what not to be  
Call me dirty, trash my name  
Just tell the boys that I'm gonna be  
Back in business again, back in business again"_

_**Back In Business – AC\DC**_

oOo

Le temps d'un battement de cil et Castiel était là, au milieu du salon, le visage neutre et son vieux trench coat démodé sur le dos.

« Tu m'as appelé, Balthazar ? » interrogea-t-il en s'approchant de son frère d'armes. Il posa la main sur l'épaule de ce dernier et presque immédiatement Dean se sentit glisser le long du mur, nul lien ne le retenait plus épinglé au papier peint. Sam et Bobby furent également à nouveau libres de leurs mouvements. Ils se levèrent et s'approchèrent prudemment des deux anges qui se fixaient avec intensité.

Balthazar dévisageait Castiel, incrédule. Au bout de quelques secondes il éclata d'un rire amer.

« Incroyable ! Oui, frérot, je t'ai appelé. Un nombre incalculable de fois, d'ailleurs. Et c'est la première fois que tu daignes te pointer ! »

L'ange indigné fit quelques pas dans la pièce et agita les bras de manière théâtrale afin d'appuyer ses propos.

« Nous noterons qu'il est finalement heureux que nos chers concitoyens du Paradis soient des ignares finis en ce qui concerne l'humanité. Surtout _ton _humanité, Cas ! »

Castiel lui adressa un regard exaspéré et secoua la tête, lui signifiant qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de s'engager sur ce terrain-là.

« Que veux-tu?

— Rien de plus que t'apporter mon aide, petit frère.

— écoute, Balthazar, fit Sam en s'approchant, tu nous as montré à quel point tu peux être… pragmatique par rapport à ce conflit. Pourquoi cherches-tu à t'impliquer maintenant ?

— D'autant plus que t'es rayé de la liste d'invités au Paradis, mon pote ! » argua l'aîné des Winchester.

Bobby poussa un long soupir et se passa la main sur le visage avant de se rasseoir à table. Les quatre autres se tournèrent vers lui quand il éleva une voix ferme.

« Balthazar, il est de toute évidence très clair que tu ne cherches pas à prêter main forte à Castiel par pure bonté d'âme. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

— Et bien parlons-en, des âmes, justement ! » s'exclama l'ange en se retrouvant à table avec le chasseur en un clin d'œil. Il prit un air pensif et se tint le menton entre le pouce et l'index. « Dans l'économie post-apocalyptique-avortée actuelle, mes petits amis, vous avez coulé mon portefeuille d'actions ! Et comme si la chute des valeurs mobilières n'était pas suffisante il a fallu que vous m'ôtiez la seule monnaie encore valable !

— Qu'est-ce qu'il nous chante là? souffla Dean.

— Les âmes, intervint Castiel. On l'a empêché de se servir d'âmes comme monnaie d'échange.

— Il faut savoir, reprit Balthazar, que c'était là la seule monnaie capable d'acheter une protection décente, de nos jours.

— Je croyais que tu avais un certain stock d'armes angéliques à ta disposition ! argua Dean.

— Absolument. Il n'y a qu'un léger souci l'asticot : tu te vois, toi, armé d'un bazooka, d'une AK-47 et d'un lance-missile en même temps ? Tu fais comment pour te servir de tout à la fois ?

— Que proposes-tu dans ce cas ? » demanda Castiel.

Balthazar s'approcha lentement de son frère et lui adressa un regard presque tendre.

« Dire que je suis revenu pour toi, Cas. Pour empêcher Raphaël de te détruire encore une fois. Et ma seule récompense a été de te voir me forcer à rendre ces âmes si durement négociées… »

Il éleva la main et plaça sa paume sur la joue de l'ange, son pouce passa furtivement sur la cicatrice barrant son visage. Castiel demeura immobile.

Sam fronça les sourcils en adressant un regard interrogateur à son frère. Dean haussa les épaules, affichant un air ahuri.

« Au vu de cette belle cicatrice, tu n'es pas sans savoir que Raphaël a trouvé un nouveau vaisseau. C'était comment la Floride ?

— Quoi ? s'exclama Sam. La Floride ? Tu veux dire que la tempête tropicale d'il y a deux jours c'était…

— Je veux dire, l'interrompit Balthazar, qu'il y a de nombreuses activités de votre ange préféré dont vous n'avez pas conscience. »

Il coula un regard mi sarcastique, mi accusateur vers l'aîné des Winchester. Dean fronça les sourcils à son tour.

« Pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit, Cas ? demanda-t-il.

— Je sais que Raphaël peut à nouveau marcher sur Terre, Balthazar, viens-en au fait ! exigea Castiel en ignorant la question du chasseur.

— Je veux votre protection. Et je te veux assigné à résidence un certain temps.

— Assigné à résidence ? répéta Castiel.

— Je te veux dédié vingt-quatre heure sur vingt-quatre à surveiller mes arrières, frérot ! Les Winchester ne sont là que pour ajouter un peu de piment, sinon je risquerais de m'ennuyer.

— Tu sais pertinemment que c'est impossible.

— Oh que si, mon frère, c'est possible ! sourit l'ange en désignant Dean d'un geste de la main. _Si, c'est possible_.

— Et qu'offres-tu en échange ? demanda ce dernier.

— Le pouvoir d'arrêter cette guerre une fois pour toute. J'ai le rosaire, Castiel. »

Le visage de l'ange se décomposa et se recomposa presque aussitôt. Il adressa un regard énigmatique aux frères Winchester avant d'élever une voix autoritaire.

« Dehors, tous les trois. Nul humain ne pourrait assister au pacte de deux anges. »

Les dits humains n'eurent pas le temps de protester qu'ils se retrouvèrent en un claquement de doigts enfermés dans l'entrée, les portes du salon closes sous leur nez.

oOo

Quelques minutes à peine plus tard, les portes se rouvrirent en grand. Castiel essuyait la paume de sa main à l'aide d'un essuie de cuisine traînant sur la table. Du sang imbibait abondamment le tissu. Dean se précipita à ses côtés alors que Sam prenait place dans le divan, se passant la main sur son visage fatigué.

« On peut savoir ce qu'il se passe ? » interrogea Dean. Castiel évita son regard.

« Il se passe, répondit Balthazar, que le sang de Castiel coule dans mes veines, à présent, et vice-versa. Juste le temps de mener certaines affaires à bien.

— Je vois, émit Dean. Et ça veut dire quoi exactement ?

— Autrement dit, Cas ici présent est mon leurre. S'il m'arrive quoi que ce soit d'infortuné, il le subira à ma place. Seul moyen valable d'assurer ma protection sans que toi, petit asticot, tu ne te retournes contre moi à la première occasion.

— Bordel, Cas ! jura Dean.

— Et en échange, continua Balthazar, je vous remettrai le rosaire. La plus puissante arme du ciel.

— Sainte-Marie mère de Dieu ! souffla Bobby. Vous voulez dire… LE rosaire ? »

Dean coula un regard interrogateur vers le vieux chasseur et soupira profondément alors que Balthazar partit d'un petit rire nerveux.

« C'est le cas de le dire, Bobby Singer. Le rosaire de Marie. Absolument.

— Et comment la relique la plus puissante des cieux pourrait-elle être en ta possession ? se méfia Bobby.

— Et comment le bâton de Moïse s'est-il retrouvé en ma possession, tu crois ? »

Et ce fut tout. Quelques secondes passèrent sans que personne ne trouve rien à répondre. Sam sombrait peu à peu dans le sommeil, affalé dans le canapé, Bobby oscillait entre exaspération et lassitude, et le regard de Dean allait et venait entre Balthazar et Castiel. Ce fut ce dernier qui rompit le silence.

« Balthazar passera la nuit ici, le temps que je prenne certaines…dispositions pour mon absence. Il ne vous sera fait aucun mal ». Il se tourna vers son ancien frère d'arme et soupira : « Comme convenu, je serai là à l'aube. Mais tu sais bien qu'il m'est impossible de passer le plus clair de mon temps ici, Balthazar » avant de disparaître dans un souffle.

oOo

Sam émergea des tréfonds du canapé quelques minutes avant l'aube. Il avisa Bobby plissant des yeux sur un ouvrage bien plus vieux que lui à la lueur de la lampe du bureau. Dean, quant à lui, avait sombré sous un gros volume obscur et ronflait presque discrètement. Sam s'étira en baillant.

« Du nouveau, Bobby ? demanda-t-il en se levant.

— C'est plutôt obscur, répondit le chasseur. Mais attendons que ton frère soit réveillé. Je n'ai pas envie de me répéter.

— Je _suis_ réveillé, commenta Dean de dessous le livre qui lui cachait le visage. Il ne put étouffer un bâillement.

— Bien », soupira Bobby en leur faisant signe de le rejoindre.

Les frères se levèrent et vinrent s'installer au bureau, juste en face de lui. Le vieux chasseur tourna le bouquin de manière à ce qu'ils puissent voir l'illustration et murmura d'un ton docte :

« Voici le rosaire de Marie.

— Sympa le chapelet, commenta Dean.

— Très sympa, attendu qu'il s'agit là d'une des reliques les plus puissante du Ciel. Le chapelet de la Sainte Vierge en personne. Il est composé de quinze dizaines de perles, précédée chacune d'une perle plus volumineuse. Selon l'ancienne croyance, chacune des perles devrait permettre d'accomplir un miracle qui ait un lien avec la foi.

— Quoi c'est un genre de lanterne magique ?

— En mieux. C'est – du moins c'était– l'arme parfaite. Le chapelet est inutile pour les démons seul un ange peut avoir recours à ces souhaits, et encore… »

Un bruissement et un léger déplacement d'air firent sursauter Dean qui tourna la tête. Il posa les yeux sur Castiel apparu à ses côtés. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils et se pencha sur l'illustration.

« Chaque perle peut exaucer le souhait d'un ange, expliqua-t-il, à condition que ce souhait soit lié à un acte de foi.

— Tu pourrais donc souhaiter la paix sur terre comme au ciel et ça marcherait ? Plus d'heures sup' au Paradis ? questionna Dean.

— En quelque sorte » sourit Castiel.

Sam fronça les sourcils. Le sourire de Cas avait quelque chose de mélancolique. Il eut l'impression que l'ange ne leur disait pas tout.

Ce fut le moment que choisit Balthazar pour descendre de la salle de bain, les cheveux encore humide.

« Ah, les douches font définitivement partie de ce que j'aime chez les humains ! commenta-t-il.

— On fait quoi exactement là ? ironisa Dean. On continue de se la jouer _petite maison dans la prairie_ jusqu'à ce que Balthazar se décide à nous donner le rosaire ?

— C'est un peu ça l'idée, l'asticot.

— Génial ! commenta Sam. Bon, si ça ne gêne personne je vais me doucher. »

oOo

Sam regarda sa montre, constatant avec plaisir qu'il tenait éveillé de plus en plus longtemps sans devoir prendre de longues heures de repos en conséquence.

Il n'avait pas encore trouvé le moyen de dire à son frère qu'il se rappelait presque parfaitement des derniers mois et des actes qu'il avait commis dans le seul but de servir ses intérêts. Il avait failli tuer Bobby nom de Dieu ! Il sentit sa gorge se serrer et une panique sourde s'insinuer dans son ventre.

Le vieux chasseur leva les yeux de ses légumes qu'il était occupé à émincer et dévisagea Sam d'un air inquiet.

« Tout va bien mon garçon ? demanda-t-il, soupçonneux.

— Oui, oui, répondit Sam en expirant bruyamment. Je me demande où traîne Dean. Ça fait longtemps qu'il est parti, non ?

— Deux heures à peine, dit Bobby en haussant les épaules, le temps d'atteindre le centre commercial et de ramener la quantité de courses qu'on lui a demandé ça lui en prendra bien deux de plus, surtout qu'il n'est pas vraiment tout seul…

— ça fait déjà trois jours que l'autre se tape l'incruste, remarqua Sam. Je me demande combien de temps ça va durer. »

Le vieux chasseur haussa les épaules, ayant décidé depuis quelques temps déjà de prendre les choses avec philosophie. Il se morigénait souvent afin de ne pas laisser son exaspération filtrer. Ses garçons ainsi que deux anges avaient décidés d'élire domicile chez lui et de toute évidence, personne ne semblait trouver nécessaire de lui demander son avis.

En même temps il était lui-même plus joyeux qu'il ne l'avait été depuis longtemps. Sam et Dean semblaient enfin s'être retrouvés, il avait deux jambes en état de fonctionnement, l'apocalypse était temporairement évitée et bref, il nageait dans les petits bonheurs éphémères d'une vie de chasseur un peu trop remplie.

« Putain ! » jura-t-il en se tournant vers l'évier. Il passa son doigt blessé sous l'eau et se rappela qu'en cuisine il était généralement conseillé de ne pas se perdre dans ses pensées ça évitait de prendre son index pour un morceau de poivron.

« Bobby, ça va ? Fais voir ! »

Sam lui attrapa la main, complètement paniqué. Il regarda la coupure d'un œil inquisiteur et s'assura que ce n'était rien de grave. Bobby le fixait, interloqué.

« Sam, je ne suis pas une vieille mamie en sucre ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend depuis quelques jours ? Si j'ai le malheur de trébucher, tu te précipites à ma rescousse comme si j'étais mourant !

— Hein ? Mais non, Bobby, pas du tout, se défendit le jeune Winchester.

— Mais si Sam, tout à fait ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas mon garçon ?

— Rien, Bobby. C'est juste que… Je me rappelle, tu sais. »

Le vieux chasseur écarquilla les yeux en déposant l'essuie de vaisselle sur le plan de travail. Il suivit Sam du regard alors que ce dernier s'asseyait à la table de la cuisine. Le jeune homme se prit la tête entre les mains et les mots restèrent coincés dans la gorge de Bobby.

« Je suis tellement, tellement désolé, Bobby.

— Ne t'en fais pas autant, Sam. Ce n'était pas toi, répondit-il en prenant place à ses côtés.

— Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Si, c'était moi, mon cerveau, mes décisions.

— Oui mais il te manquait un petit quelque chose », dit-il d'une voix douce. « Regarde-toi maintenant ! Tes yeux toujours torturés et le pli d'inquiétude qui barre ton front, ça c'est toi, Sammy. »

Il ouvrit ses bras et le serra contre lui, dans une position un peu étrange, chacun assis sur leur chaise. Le vieux chasseur pouffa et lui donna quelques tapes rassurantes dans le dos. Il croisa le regard de Castiel au-dessus de l'épaule de Sam, et l'ange fit signe qu'il s'éclipsait pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité.

« Je me demande si je dois être outré que tu aies essayé de me tuer ou flatté de faire office de figure paternelle » souffla Bobby.

.o.

Sam trouva l'ange penché au-dessus d'un énorme volume traitant de la manière dont les légendes païennes s'étaient intégrées à la culture actuelle et aux grandes religions du monde. Tout un programme.

« Hey, Cas, ça va ?

— J'aimerais parfois avoir plus de temps pour faire… ce genre de chose. Lire, découvrir la manière dont les humains ont interprétés l'œuvre de mon père au fil des époques.

— Ah bon ? Je t'imaginais plutôt comme un puits de savoir ! émit Sam, surpris.

— C'est bien plus compliqué que ça, sourit l'ange. Je dispose de beaucoup de réponses, sans pour autant connaître les chemins qui y ont menés.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? demanda le jeune Winchester.

— Je n'ai pas vécu parmi les hommes, je n'ai pas assisté à chaque évènement qui a changé l'Histoire. Les liens logiques, les évolutions, je les découvre tout comme toi, au travers de ce livre par exemple.

— Mmmh, réfléchit Sam. Je vois. Beaucoup de théorie et zéro pratique, si on veut. Ce qui explique que tu puisses être si innocent parfois.

— Innocent n'est pas le mot que j'emploierais, mais tu peux le voir comme ça », émit Castiel.

Sam s'installa à ses côtés dans le canapé, songeur. Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu le temps, ou pris le temps de se poser ce genre de question au sujet de l'ange.

« C'est marrant, Dean ne m'a jamais expliqué.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait dû t'expliquer ? demanda Castiel en fronçant les sourcils.

— Bin _toi_ ! Comment tu fonctionnes, ce genre de choses.

— Je ne pense pas que ton frère se soit déjà posé la question, argua l'ange.

— J'ai remarqué que vous ne vous êtes pas vraiment adressé la parole, ces derniers jours, tenta Sam.

— On a…certaines choses à régler », conclut l'ange avant d'entendre la voix grave de Dean tempêter juste à côté d'eux.

Le chasseur visiblement exaspéré venait d'apparaître au beau milieu du salon. Balthazar était de toute évidence revenu de sa séance de shopping.

.o.

« Bon t'as fini ? On ne va pas y passer la journée non plus ! » râla Dean.

Balthazar décrocha de la tringle un pull à longues manches et le tint devant lui, plongeant un regard ravi dans les yeux de Dean.

« Qu'en penses-tu ? Ça devrait parfaitement aller à mon petit frère. De la même couleur que ses yeux !

— Je m'en tape, Balthazar ! Ça fait deux heures qu'on est dans ce centre commercial et je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi c'est _moi _que tu as choisi pour t'accompagner.  
— Comme tu le sais, je ne suis pas ton plus grand fan, Dean. T'emmerder a donc quelque chose de… divertissant ! Je m'ennuyais à tourner en rond chez Bobby, ça nous fait du bien de sortir un peu, non ?

— Si tu le dis, soupira Dean.

— Tu sais, ton frère est bien plus amusant que toi.

— Oh, quel dommage que tu ne sois pas venu ici en sa compagnie dans ce cas !

— Je pense qu'il m'en veut encore un peu… Le pousser à tuer sa figure paternelle pour lui éviter de récupérer son âme, tout ça. Ça aurait fonctionné, ceci dit ! Et puis il était bien plus marrant sans son âme.

— T'as vraiment un problème, vieux. Je savais que les anges étaient des connards finis mais à ce point… Tu es inégalable ! cracha Dean en se frayant un chemin entre le rayon des chemises et celui des pulls.

— Pourquoi ? fit Balthazar en lui emboitant le pas. J'ai le mérite d'être honnête au moins. Toi, en contrepartie, t'es le plus gros hypocrite que la terre ait porté! »

Dean se tourna d'un coup et lui agrippa les revers de sa veste, ignorant les regards interloqués des gens autour d'eux.

Balthazar amena deux doigts à hauteur de son front et ils se retrouvèrent dans le salon de Bobby. Le changement de décor ne sembla pas calmer l'aîné des Winchester. Il se tourna vers Balthazar, ignorant la présence de Sam et Castiel. Ces derniers se regardèrent un peu ahuris.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes là ? souffla Dean. _Je_ suis hypocrite ? Mais tu t'es regardé récemment ? Toi et tes petits congénères, vous êtes quoi ? T'en a carrément rien à foutre de cette guerre, t'as préféré tourner le dos à tes propres frères juste pour…

— Tu ne comprends pas ? l'interrompit l'ange. Cette guerre ne s'arrêtera jamais. Elle est pire que la première. Pire que lorsque l'on a enfermé Lucifer dans sa cage.

— Et il y est retourné, dans sa putain de cage ! On s'en est assurés, ok ? Lucifer n'est plus un problème.

— Tu veux qu'on parle de Lucifer ? reprit Balthazar N'est-il pas ce que nous, Dieu, les êtres célestes et les humains en avons fait ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? interrogea Dean en se demandant pourquoi il l'écoutait encore.

— Si tu veux mon avis le pauvre gars est un martyre ! Après tout, ne l'appelle-t-on pas '_l'apporteur de lumière' _? Tout comme l'a fait Castiel, il a simplement voulu nous montrer une autre voie ! Il n'était coupable que d'_éprouver_. Tout comme Cas à présent. Tout comme moi ! Alors garde tes jugements pour toi. »

Il se tourna vers Castiel et lui fit un clin d'œil. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils.

« Lucifer cherchait à déclencher l'apocalypse, Balthazar. Ne me dit pas que détruire l'œuvre du seigneur n'est pas condamnable, argua-t-il.

— Dieu lui-même n'est-il pas condamnable ? N'est-ce pas lui qui a créé les hommes, pétris d'émotions et de sentiments, vivotant dans le culte de l'individu ! Ah oui il est beau le libre-arbitre ! Tu te demandes si la guerre céleste s'arrêtera un jour ? Regarde vers le bas, mon frère ! Regarde ces hommes et leurs guerres. Se sont-elles arrêtées un seul instant ? Leurs guerres d'humains qui ont le goût d'amours torturées et de trahison, de fierté, d'obsessions, de désir, de possession. Tout ce que nous ne sommes pas supposés ressentir. Tout ce que nous aussi, nous éprouvons à présent. Regarde-toi accourir quand la vie de ton humain est menacée !

— Dean Winchester est ma charge, se défendit Castiel, prenant soin d'éviter le regard du chasseur.

— En es-tu sûr ? sourit Balthazar. Parce que personnellement j'ai beau chercher, je n'ai pas encore trouvé qui donnait les ordres. Non Castiel, c'est _toi_ qui choisis de protéger les Winchester. Cela fait bien longtemps que cet humain n'est plus ta charge, et tu le sais très bien ! »

Castiel leva les mains en signe de reddition et soupira en secouant la tête, préférant prendre la porte plutôt que d'argumenter plus avant.

.o.

**A suivre. **

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire, positif ou négatif. La critique fait avancer, hein ! **


	6. Ch 5 Renegade

Disclaimer : Persos pas à moi, mais à la CW  
Spoiler: Fidèle à la série jusqu'à l'épisode 11 de la saison 6. Après on dérive clairement ^^  
Rating: PG-13 pour l'instant (quelques mots vulgaires mais rien de traumatisant)  
Notes : Merci à **Kaiser **(n'hésite pas à me laisser ton mail pour que je puisse te répondre plus personnellement. **Kikoololmdr** : Tu es incorrigible :p !

**A celles qui ont rajouté mon histoire dans leurs alertes** : n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, puisque de toute évidence vous lisez ^^

oOo

**_"Renegade"_**  
_Chapitre 5_

.o.

_"The jig is up, the news is out  
They finally found me  
The renegade who had it made  
Retrieved for a bounty  
Never more to go astray  
The judge will have revenge today  
On the wanted man"_

**_Renegade - Styx_**

oOo

« Hey, Cas, attends! » grogna Dean en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui l'avait poussé à sortir à la suite de l'ange. Sans doute la détresse dans son regard, et puis aussi l'énervement magistral que Balthazar avait le don de générer autour de lui. Ce type était incroyable ! Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui apporter de provoquer l'ange de la sorte ? Et puis qu'est-ce qu'il cherchait à prouver ? Que Cas était attaché à eux ? Sans blague, fallait pas s'appeler Pamela et être extra-lucide pour le capter. A quoi cela pouvait-il bien lui servir de le torturer avec ça ?

Castiel stoppa net au son de sa voix, sans pour autant prendre la peine de se retourner. Le chasseur arriva à sa hauteur et se gratta nerveusement l'arrière du crâne.

« Euh… fit Dean en s'humidifiant les lèvres. Quand Balthazar nous a zappé/ramené ici, il n'a pas franchement pensé à mon bébé. Et je n'ai pas eu le temps de ramener les provisions pour Bobby alors…  
— Alors tu veux que je te ramène là-bas pour récupérer ta voiture et faire les courses, émit l'ange d'un ton neutre.  
— Ouais, c'est un peu ça l'idée.  
— Je croyais que tu avais des troubles…intestinaux quand j'utilise mon pouvoir pour te transporter quelque part.  
— Bin faut croire qu'on s'habitue à tout ! » soupira Dean en levant les yeux au ciel pour la deuxième fois en cinq minutes. L'ange n'avait décidément aucun sens de l'humour.

Il n'eut pas le temps de pousser sa réflexion plus avant qu'il se retrouva dans le parking du centre commercial, juste à côté de son Impala. Cas lui adressa un regard étrange et Dean lui attrapa le bras pour l'empêcher de disparaître sous son nez.

« Hey, n'ose pas disparaître sans un mot, hein ! Tu ne viendrais pas avec moi ? Ça peut être extrêmement instructif de se balader dans un supermarché ! »

Castiel sembla considérer la proposition un instant avant de secouer doucement la tête.

« A vrai dire je pensais en profiter pour rapidement retourner là-haut. Tant que je ne suis pas sous la surveillance de Balthazar, c'est l'occasion de faire le point sur la situation. J'ai des ordres à donner.  
— Là-haut. Ok. » Dean se fit violence pour ne rien laisser percer dans sa voix. « Vas-y, pas de stress. On se retrouve ici dans une heure ? Ça sera suffisant ?  
— Amplement » sourit Castiel. Il lui jeta un regard à la fois surpris et soulagé, mêlé d'un brin de reconnaissance aussi, avant de disparaître.

Dean sourit tout seul comme un con et se tapa le front du plat de la main.

Il réalisa seulement là, à ce moment précis, à quel point cette guerre devait être épuisante pour l'ange. Et à quel point il avait pu faire preuve d'égoïsme. Il était temps, sans aucun doute ! Certes, tout le monde le lui avait dit, tout le monde avait essayé de le lui faire comprendre. Oui mais voilà, Dean pouvait être lent parfois. Souvent, en fait. Il lui fallait se rendre compte des choses par lui-même. Et étrangement ce n'étaient ni les remontrances de Sam ni l'exaspération de l'ange qui l'avaient fait percuter. C'était ce sourire empreint de reconnaissance qui avait quelque chose de doux. S'il était incapable d'aller aider Cas là-haut, il pouvait au moins lui ôter le poids des reproches ici-bas.

Songeur, il se dirigea vers l'entrée du supermarché en se maudissant d'être aussi stupide. Effectivement, il n'avait fait que demander, exiger, revendiquer. Sans vraiment proposer grand-chose en retour. Il avait été tellement obnubilé par Sam qu'il en avait oublié tout le reste. Son frère serait toujours tout en haut de la liste de ses priorités, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il pouvait se permettre de traiter de la sorte celui qui avait sans doute été son plus fidèle ami ces dernières années.

Et en même temps il s'était senti tellement abandonné, sans importance et sans valeur. Son frère disparu, il avait espéré que Cas resterait. Que quelqu'un soit là pour se rappeler. Pour faire en sorte que toutes leurs actions ne soient pas qu'un vague souvenir qu'il aurait pu se créer pour finir dans un asile de timbrés. Quelqu'un de tangible et de réel à qui il n'aurait pas besoin de tout expliquer. Quelqu'un qui avait vécu tout ça avec eux. Avec lui. Et pas n'importe qui. Celui qui l'avait sorti des enfers, de la torture et du sang. Instinctivement, il porta la main à son épaule droite et serra brièvement l'endroit où l'empreinte de la main de Cas était gravée dans sa chair.

Et puis là, entre le rayon des conserves et celui des soupes lyophilisées, il s'arrêta net, frappé par cet état de fait. Par cette dépendance qu'il avait développée vis-à-vis de l'ange. Et surtout par le fait que jamais Cas n'avait ignoré l'un de ses appels, même s'il mettait parfois du temps à répondre. Jamais l'ange ne lui avait réellement fait faux bond. Dès l'instant où Castiel avait été à même de poser un choix, ça avait toujours été Dean. Ça avait toujours été lui, son choix.

« Monsieur ? Tout va bien ? Vous êtes tout pâle. » La voix d'une jeune femme lui fit l'effet d'un électrochoc.  
« Hein ? Oui, oui, tout baigne » répondit-il avant de littéralement prendre la fuite.

Il se passa la main sur le visage et entreprit de se concentrer sur ses courses. Trop réfléchir avait tendance à occuper la totalité de ses neurones et il n'était pas connu pour être le mieux doté en la matière, dans la famille. Un frisson lui parcourut néanmoins l'échine, et il se dit qu'il ne pourrait pas repousser éternellement ses réflexions.

.o.

« M'enfin où est-ce qu'ils ont bien pu passer ? » se demanda Sam à voix haute au bout d'une bonne heure.

Il avait fait le tour de la propriété de Bobby, était passé entre chaque carcasse et chaque voiture à réparer, sans oublier le semblant de jardin à l'arrière, mais aucune trace de l'ange ou de son frère.

« Dean est probablement parti récupérer sa voiture, réfléchit le vieux chasseur.  
— Tu plaisantes ? Le centre commercial le plus proche est à quinze kilomètres !  
— D'où la présence de Castiel avec lui, argua Balthazar. Jeez, je pensais que t'avais un cerveau.  
— Ce type est une vraie plaie ! renifla Sam en s'adressant à Bobby.  
— Sammy tu me brises le cœur, tant de hargne à mon encontre. Quel dommage que ta verve ne soit pas employée à des fins plus utiles.  
— J'arriverais peut-être à me rendre utile si tu ne nous gardais pas cloitré à l'intérieur de cette baraque ! grogna Sam.  
— Quelle injustice ! J'ai beau réfléchir, je ne me rappelle pas avoir empêché Dean ou Castiel de partir récupérer la voiture, bien que personne ne m'ait demandé mon avis. De plus je suis absolument certain que mon petit frère adoré en profitera pour aller voir au Paradis ce qu'il s'y passe. Personnellement je me trouve un peu laxiste. Je devrais peut-être réfléchir à une punition appropriée pour ton frère… »

Il n'eut pas l'opportunité de compléter son propos que Sam l'attrapa par le col de son élégante chemise noire, le soulevant du canapé où il était lascivement installé.

« Écoute, tu as conclu un accord avec Cas, très bien. C'est pas pour autant que je vais rester assis à t'écouter menacer mon frère toutes les trois minutes. Alors ta langue de pute, tu te la fous où je pense !  
— Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, quel vocabulaire ! Moi qui pensais que c'était ton frère qui avait la palme de la vulgarité. Et puis tu devrais te réserver un peu, tu risquerais de tomber endormi. Sans oublier que… »

Il enroula ses doigts autour des poignets du cadet, les enserrant dans une poigne de fer avant de forcer le jeune chasseur à le lâcher d'une puissante pression. Même sans utiliser ses pouvoirs angéliques, Balthazar était loin d'être un gringalet.

« Je suis un ange, Sam. Tu n'as pas ce qu'il faut pour te mesurer à moi. Alors je te prierais de garder tes commentaires pour toi. »

Sans un mot, le chasseur serra les poings et fit mine de s'éloigner mais fit soudainement volte-face, enserrant la gorge de l'ange avant de le plaquer contre le mur et d'appuyer de toute ses forces sur sa pomme d'Adam.

« Tu veux demander à Lucifer, si je n'ai pas ce qu'il faut pour me mesurer à un _ange_ ? » grinça-t-il en arborant un rictus de colère. Dean est hors limite, _Balthy_, ironisa-t-il. Tâche de t'en rappeler.

Balthazar fit un bruit étouffé suivi d'un geste de la main, visant sans aucun doute à envoyer valser le jeune homme à l'autre bout de la pièce. Mais rien ne se produisit. Sam esquissa un sourire satisfait alors que Bobby toussota. Haussant un sourcil, le vieux chasseur commenta d'une voix dégagée :

« Ah, Castiel a dû oublier de te prévenir » Il rabattit le battant d'une des portes du salon, découvrant un symbole énochien vraisemblablement tracé à l'aide de sang humain.

« Par sécurité, on a fait un peu de peinture… dans chaque recoin de cette maison. Il te sera très difficile de les trouver tous. Et au cas où tu aurais perdu la mémoire depuis ton petit exode, sache qu'ils ont le pouvoir de drainer complètement un ange de ses pouvoirs. Faut pas nous prendre pour les derniers des imbéciles, Balthazar. On n'est pas là pour se ramasser une raclée à chaque fois qu'un commentaire ne te plait pas. »

Balthazar écarquilla les yeux mais Sam ne desserra pas son emprise. Il plongea un regard noir dans les orbites injectées de sang de son vis-à-vis et accentua la pression.

« C'est la dernière fois que tu utilises Dean comme appât pour piéger Cas. On n'est pas là pour jouer dans ta petite scène de tordu ! Ceci dit rassure-toi, si tu veux aller bouder dans ton coin, tu as toujours la capacité de t'_envoler_ aussi loin que tu le voudras. Nous y avons veillé. »

« Hmmmpf, tenta Balthazar en secouant la tête tant bien que mal.  
— Pardon ? Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir compris, ironisa Sam.  
— Cas ! parvint à articuler l'ange. »

Ce fut au tour du jeune chasseur d'écarquiller les yeux en libérant immédiatement l'ange. Il fit quelques pas en arrière et murmura un « merde » étouffé.

Le poing de l'ange arriva dans son champ de vision une seconde trop tard pour qu'il ne puisse l'esquiver. Il vacilla sous l'impact et perdit l'équilibre. Balthazar le domina de toute sa hauteur, sans faire mine de vouloir pousser plus loin le combat.

« Ça c'est pour le mien, de frère. Ducon ! » conclut-il.

Bobby soupira devant l'échange et se dirigea vers la cuisine en quête de glace. Le séjour de l'ange n'allait définitivement pas être de tout repos…

.o.

Dean revint sur le parking quelques minutes plus tôt que prévu. Cas était déjà là, négligemment appuyé contre sa voiture. Le chasseur grimaça vaguement avant de hausser les épaules. C'était Cas, il pouvait bien s'appuyer contre son bébé. Il déposa les provisions dans le coffre, entre une boite en métal pleine à craquer de faux passeports et un shotgun coincé là en cas d'urgence, le reste étant bien à l'abri sous le faux fond du coffre.

Il fit un clin d'œil à l'ange avant de secouer mentalement la tête et éleva une voix enrouée :

« Alors ? Comment se passent les affaires angéliques ?  
— Elles se passent, répondit prudemment l'ange.  
— Mais encore ? insista Dean en revenant se placer face à lui.  
— C'est moi qui suis considéré comme pécheur. Je suis l'ange rebelle et Raphaël est perçu comme le purificateur. Sans compter qu'il a des méthodes de recrutement bien moins…orthodoxes, si je puis dire, que moi. Le nombre de ses partisans ne cesse de s'accroître alors que de notre côté de lourdes pertes se font sentir. »

Il leva un regard trop bleu vers Dean et sa voix se fit mal assurée.

« Je crois que je suis en train de perdre, Dean. »

Le chasseur en eut le souffle coupé. Cas lui rappela soudainement son petit frère en mal de réassurance, et en même temps voir l'un des plus puissants guerriers de Dieu avouer ses faiblesses du bout des lèvres avait quelque chose de … troublant. Il réfléchit un moment à une parole rassurante, à éventuellement le prendre dans ses bras, avant de repousser au loin cette idée. Ça avait quelque chose d'inapproprié. Il n'avait jamais pris Castiel dans ses bras, ni même eu un contact physique un tant soit peu élaboré avec l'ange, et ce même si ce-dernier avait une fâcheuse tendance à zapper la notion d'espace personnel. Le faire maintenant n'était simplement pas le bon moment. Il lui plaça néanmoins une main sur l'épaule en cherchant ses mots.

« Écoute, Cas… On aura bientôt le rosaire. Ça devrait déjà t'… »

Les mots lui restèrent coincés dans la gorge lorsque l'ange tomba à genoux, se tenant la gorge à deux mains. Dean s'agenouilla immédiatement à ses côtés sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

« Cas ? Cas, bordel ! »

L'ange le dévisagea, le regard ahuri, et toussa bruyamment, semblant chercher un filet d'air qui n'arrivait pas à ses poumons. Les mains toujours enserrées sur sa propre gorge sans pouvoir ôter celles, invisibles, qui l'étranglaient, il articula faiblement : « On m'étrangle. J'étouffe ! »

« Merde, merde, merde, paniqua Dean. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? »

Il regarda frénétiquement autour de lui sans savoir ce qu'il cherchait et secoua la tête. Quelques instants qui lui firent l'impression d'une éternité passèrent avant qu'il n'entende Cas reprendre bruyamment sa respiration à grandes goulées. Dean tomba assis sur son séant et soupira, soulagé.

« Merde, je ne savais même pas que tu _pouvais_ étouffer…  
— J'ai un vaisseau, Dean. Il y a certaines règles humaines auxquelles je ne peux pas couper. »

Le chasseur éclata d'un rire sonore, la pression fuyant son corps aussi vite qu'elle s'y était installée. Il se leva et tendit la main à son ange.

« Allez, viens, _Bruce_, je te ramène à la maison. »

Son estomac protesta étrangement à ces mots, et pourtant ça n'était pas désagréable. Il fronça les sourcils et fit la moue. Cas prit sa main et s'aida de cet appui pour se relever. Cela mit Dean mal à l'aise, et il le lâcha dès qu'il le put. L'ange esquissa un sourire résigné et prit place à ses côtés dans l'Impala.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? interrogea Dean en manœuvrant pour sortir du parking  
— Je ne sais pas vraiment. Ça doit être lié à Balthazar.  
— Quoi ? cria Dean en faisant un écart avant de rapidement redresser. S'il est arrivé un truc à Balthazar alors Sam et Bobby…  
— Du calme, Dean, le rassura l'ange. Je vais bien, donc Balthazar va bien. Et s'il ne lui est rien arrivé Sam et Bobby sont en sécurité.  
— Comment tu peux en être certain ? » demanda le chasseur dès qu'il n'eut plus à consacrer toute son attention à la route. Les nationales du Dakota du Sud avaient l'avantage de s'étirer en longues lignes droites.

« Je m'en suis assuré. Cela fait partie de notre pacte.  
— Pardon ?  
— Vous garder tous les trois sains et saufs quoi qu'il en coûte fait partie de notre pacte. Balthazar ne les laisserait pas être mis danger sans rien faire. Il ne lui en coutera rien, étant donné que je suis celui qui souffrira de ses blessures éventuelles.  
— 'Tain Cas ! Je croyais que t'aimais pas jouer l'ange gardien.  
— Tu ne m'as pas vraiment laissé le choix jusqu'ici, argua ce dernier. »

Un silence relatif s'étira entre eux, et Dean se laissa bercer un instant par le bruit du moteur et des pneus avalant la route. Castiel n'avait pas à se mettre dans pareille position. Et en même temps il était toujours le premier à lui reprocher de ne pas le faire. Dans le genre paradoxal…

« Pourquoi Bruce ? demanda soudainement Castiel.  
— Hein ? Ah oui! Parce que pour le coup tu tiens plus de _Batman_ que de _Superman_.  
— Je ne comprends pas cette référence, émit l'ange.  
— Laisse tomber, sourit Dean en faisant ronronner le moteur de son bébé.  
— Non, répondit l'ange.  
— Non quoi ?  
— Si tu ne m'expliques rien, je ne serai jamais à même de comprendre tes blagues. Et tu me reproches continuellement de n'avoir aucun sens de l'humour.  
— Wow, je n'imaginais pas que ça avait la moindre importance, nota Dean.  
— ça en a. Sam m'a dit que j'étais innocent, ce matin. Il s'interrogeait sur mon mode de fonctionnement.  
— Et pourquoi t'en viens à parler de ce genre de trucs avec mon frère plutôt qu'avec moi ? demanda Dean, ignorant la pointe de jalousie venue s'installer au creux de son ventre.  
— Ton frère me pose des questions. Pas toi. »

Dean ne répondit pas tout de suite. Détachant un moment ses yeux de la route, il étudia le profil serein de l'ange, cherchant s'il devait déceler dans sa remarque une critique ou une simple constatation.

« J'ai pas franchement eu l'occasion de taper discut' avec toi ces derniers temps, cette dernière année on peut dire.  
— Dean… murmura Castiel sur un ton précautionneux. » Il n'avait pas envie de relancer l'éternel débat de son absence.

Le chasseur se morigéna intérieurement afin de garder son calme. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait bordel ? Il était quand même capable d'avoir une conversation sans systématiquement montrer les dents, nom d'un chien !

« Non en fait t'as raison. J'ai tendance à préférer m'installer dans un silence confortable avec toi. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?  
— Rien. Je n'ai fait que répondre à tes interrogations.  
— Tu sais quoi, Cas ? grogna Dean avant d'inspirer un grand coup.  
— Quoi ? fit l'ange légèrement excédé.  
— Ok, souffla Dean. Voilà, l'explication : Bruce Wayne est la personnalité _'normale'_ de Batman, qui est un super héros sans réels superpouvoirs. Tandis que Superman, lui, il a des superpouvoirs. Et toi qui a besoin de respirer, ça ne fait pas trop _'Superman'_  
— Ce n'est pas drôle » émit l'ange. Et Dean éclata de rire.

.o.

« Home Sweet Home » ironisa Dean en apercevant Balthazar affalé dans le canapé du salon. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour y déposer les provisions et y trouva Sam assis à la petite table d'appoint, un sac de glace pressé du côté gauche de son visage. Il eut un regard de chien battu en levant les yeux vers son grand frère.

« Dean, je suis désolé, dit-il d'une voix contrite  
— De quoi ? De t'être mangé une porte ? plaisanta le chasseur en déballant les courses.  
— Non, j'ai tenté d'étrangler Balthazar.  
— Pardon ?  
— Je voulais être sûr qu'il comprenne bien mon propos.  
— Ah et tout ce que tu trouves à faire c'est l'étrangler ? Mais t'es con ou t'es con ? s'énerva Dean. Je te rappelle que c'est Cas qui morfle s'il lui arrive quelque chose !  
— Oui, je sais. Je m'en suis rappelé un peu tard, expliqua Sam en baissant les yeux.  
— Tu feras bien de ne plus l'oublier ! Imagine qu'il ait été en plein combat là-haut !  
— Je suis désolé, répéta Sam alors que Castiel apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte.  
— Ne te fais pas trop de souci pour ça. Il n'y a pas eu de conséquence, répondit l'ange.  
— Fais-voir, exigea Dean en prenant le menton de son frère entre ses mains. Outch, il ne t'a pas raté le salaud.  
— étrangement il avait l'air extrêmement contrarié que j'aie pu blesser par procuration son petit frère.  
— ça peut se comprendre » argua Dean en fronçant les sourcils.

Castiel esquissa un sourire éclair avant de se rendre au salon pour y retrouver son frère d'arme.

.o.

Balthazar releva les yeux de son magasine et se redressa, enlevant pour ce faire ses pieds de la table basse. Castiel esquissa un vague sourire et se retint de secouer la tête.

« Je sens une vague de désapprobation, dit Balthazar en haussant les épaules.  
— Pas vraiment, répondit Cas, je note simplement à quel point tu peux être à l'aise avec certains comportements humains.  
— Je vois que tu as survécu à la petite séance d'étranglement de notre cher Sammy, nota l'ange en ignorant les propos de son frère.  
— Tu y as veillé, sourit Cas.  
— Mmh, on peut le voir comme ça. Je ne fais que protéger mes intérêts. »

Castiel se dit que Balthazar avait cela de commun avec Dean ils refusaient tous deux de montrer leur attachement. Et pourtant il le savait pertinemment, que son frère ne le mettrait pas volontairement en danger, même si Balthazar ferait toujours passer sa personne et sa survie avant le reste. Il ne répondit pas et s'assit en face de lui, s'installant dans un silence expectatif. Il ne fallut en effet que quelques minutes à Balthazar pour le briser :

« Alors, comment ça se passe au Paradis ? »

Castiel haussa un sourcil sans répondre.

« Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile, Cas, je sais très bien que tu en as profité pour rentrer vite fait au bercail. Et vu ta tête, le temps ne doit pas y être au beau fixe.  
— Non en effet, les choses ne se présentent pas au mieux.  
— Tu devrais garder espoir, tu es sur le point d'obtenir le rosaire, frérot. Même si tu connais les risques…  
— Non ce n'est pas ça. Je serais ravi d'utiliser le rosaire, quel qu'en soit le prix. Mais là-haut, je suis perçu comme le rebelle, dans cette guerre. Et il est bien plus aisé pour Raphaël de recruter dans ces conditions. Ses actions s'en retrouvent légitimées alors que les miennes… Je ne sais plus. Tu as peut-être raison. Peut-être que cette guerre ne s'arrêtera jamais.  
— Wow, wow, wow, regardez qui se met à douter ! »

Balthazar se redressa, plantant un regard féroce dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis et esquissa un rictus.

« Je ne te donnerai pas le rosaire si tu doutes, Castiel. Si je t'ai fait cette proposition c'est parce que tu étais le seul qui n'avait jamais fléchi jusqu'ici. Ne commence pas maintenant, peu importe mes propres convictions. Tu as cette capacité à garder la foi. Que ce soit en notre père ou en ton humain. Place-la où tu veux, Cas, mais garde cette foi sans borne, et ton pouvoir dépassera largement celui de Raphaël ou de n'importe quel archange.  
— Et c'est _toi _qui dis ça ? soupira Castiel.  
— Les choses seraient moins amusantes si tu te mettais à partager mon opinion. Et si tu te mets à douter de toi, nos frères le sentiront. Alors ne t'étonne pas d'être de moins en moins suivi. Ne me dis pas que ce sont mes paroles qui t'ont fait fléchir, je n'y crois pas une seule seconde. Alors c'est quoi ? » demanda Balthazar en se réinstallant au fond de son fauteuil. Il savait pertinemment que Cas n'avait pas encore la réponse à cette question. Il observa son frère plonger dans ses réflexions intérieures.

.o.

Les nuits s'étaient radoucies, depuis quelques jours. Et comme à son habitude, Dean passait le début de soirée sous le porche de la maison. Sam était une fois de plus allé se coucher tôt et Bobby se disputait avec Balthazar dans le salon au sujet d'une amulette qu'il cherchait à identifier depuis des années. L'ange qui n'avait rien d'angélique l'avait fait marcher toute l'après-midi en prétendant en connaître l'origine, mais rien n'était moins sûr. Castiel, quant à lui, avait finalement cédé devant l'insistance de son frère d'arme pour qu'il essaye de prendre une douche. L'option « nettoyage automatique » n'avait rien d'agréable, selon lui, et une bonne douche de temps en temps permettait au corps humain de se détendre. Cas avait probablement cédé plus par dépit que par réelle envie de se doucher, mais une fois son but atteint, Balthazar avait fait montre d'une humeur des plus agréables. Allez comprendre.

Le bruit de la porte d'entrée s'ouvrant et se refermant fit sursauter Dean. Il se tourna afin d'apercevoir l'importun et écarquilla les yeux, coulant son regard en direction de Castiel. Ce dernier était muni d'une bouteille de Whisky bon marché sortie tout droit du bar de Bobby et d'un verre vide.

« C'est dingue, on dirait que ce n'est pas toi, commenta Dean en désignant la tenue vestimentaire de l'ange.  
— Balthazar a insisté lourdement » expliqua Cas en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

L'ange réfléchit un instant et se releva pour prendre place sur un autre siège, afin d'éviter d'envahir l'espace personnel du chasseur. Dean l'observa se servir un verre d'alcool en le détaillant de la tête aux pieds.

Il portait ce fameux pull aussi bleu que ses yeux, bien que plus sombre dans la pénombre, que Balthazar avait réussi Dieu sait comment à ramener du centre commercial. Un jeans un peu trop large lui ceignait les hanches et formait des plis au niveau de ses tibias. Dean suivi des yeux les replis du jeans et s'étonna de ne pas retrouver ce confort naturel qui allait de pair avec le trench-coat et la cravate. Merde, on aurait vraiment dit qu'il avait un parfait inconnu en face de lui !

« Comme quoi l'habit fait le moine, grinça-t-il entre ses dents »

Castiel ne prit pas la peine de répondre et haussa un sourcil interrogateur en désignant son verre vide.

« Yup. Tu peux me resservir encore un verre. Je ne vais pas laisser mon ange boire tout seul. »

Cas tiqua et ouvrit la bouche de surprise. Dean ne sembla se rendre compte de rien et leva son verre dans sa direction.

Les minutes s'égrenèrent sans qu'aucun d'eux ne prenne la parole et Dean se perdit dans ses pensées. Au bout du deuxième verre resservi silencieusement par Castiel, le moment lui sembla adéquat.

« Cas ?  
— Mmh ? » répondit distraitement l'ange en observant pensivement le liquide ambré tournoyer dans son verre.

Il releva les yeux vers lui et les mots se coincèrent en même temps que l'air quelque part entre sa poitrine et sa gorge. Merde, il avait été sûr de ce qu'il allait lui dire, l'instant d'avant. Et puis là tout semblait altéré. Sans doute la quantité d'alcool ingérée ne l'aidait pas, mais il y avait cette autre chose en plus. Cette compréhension qu'il pensait saisir un instant avant qu'elle ne lui file entre les doigts, même à jeun. Cette soirée ne faisait pas exception.

Les souvenirs qu'ils partageaient n'expliquaient pas tout. Bien souvent les souvenirs ne veulent pas dire grand-chose. Une histoire commune n'empêche pas de rapidement oublier les gens, quand ils n'étaient plus là. Il pensa brièvement à Ellen et Jo et sa gorge se serra. Il expira dans le but d'évacuer tout l'air de ses poumons. Il voulait faire partir cette oppression étrange qu'il ressentait à cet instant.

L'ange le dévisageait, attendant patiemment qu'il continue. Mais comment lui dire ? Qu'avait-il à lui dire, déjà ? Qu'il était désolé d'avoir tant exigé. Qu'à cause de tous ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble, il avait appris à trop compter sur lui ?

Il ne voulait pas être celui que Cas choisirait au-delà de toute bataille. Sa relation avec son frère était bien suffisante, comme relation absolument tordue, malsaine et irrationnelle. Il n'avait pas besoin d'en construire une de plus avec l'ange. Tout était trop confus. Trop évident et trop subtil en-même temps. Il y avait tant de non-dits entre eux que vouloir les briser maintenant lui paraissait futile. Et pourtant il voulait la briser, cette routine qu'il pensait de plus en plus étrange. Cette valse entre eux, ces accords tacite, cette compréhension muette. Les mots sortirent sans qu'il ne le veuille vraiment, mais il ne les retint pas.

« Je n'ai pas à être celui que tu choisis. Je n'ai pas à passer avant tes batailles. Je ne suis plus ta charge. »

L'ange ne sembla même pas surpris, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que cette clarification arrive un jour ou l'autre. Il haussa un sourcil et Dean en saisit le sens même si aucune parole n'avait été prononcée. _« Et pourtant tu m'appelles à chaque fois. » _

« Es-tu réellement prêt à l'accepter, Dean ? murmura Castiel en plongeant un regard inquisiteur dans le sien.  
— Quoi ça ? demanda-t-il en se repositionnant sur son siège, tentant de chasser ce malaise qu'il l'envahissait à chaque fois que l'ange semblait le foutre à poil et regarder au plus profond de son âme.  
— Ne plus être ma charge…, répondit Cas.  
— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?  
— Comment est-ce que tu définirais notre relation, si tu n'étais plus ma charge ? »

Le chasseur ne répondit pas.

C'était sans doute là tout le problème. Comment définirait-il cette chose entre eux ? Comme une relation de confiance, d'amitié, aussi. Peut-être. Si la notion de dépendance entrait dans le concept de l'amitié. C'était peut-être ça, la différence. Dean avait besoin de l'ange, un besoin viscéral, irrationnel, construit aussi, au travers de chaque instant passé ensemble. Le besoin de savoir que s'il était un jour allongé au milieu du champ de bataille en train de vomir son propre sang, Cas serait là. Prêt à lui tendre la main. Pas forcément pour le sauver. Juste pour être avec lui, pour ne pas crever seul comme un chien. Ça avait le goût de la rédemption, de la reconnaissance. Comme quelqu'un qui aurait cru en lui, jusqu'au bout. A tel point qu'il s'était mis à lui retourner la pareille.

« Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas de définition, murmura-t-il dans un souffle. Mais je ne veux pas être celui qui te fera tomber.  
— Je sais, dit l'ange à voix basse. Je ne tomberai pas. » promit-il, découvrant en une pensée douce-amère pourquoi les humains usaient si souvent du mensonge.

**oOo**

**A suivre.**

**Merci d'avoir lu ! Dites–moi ce que vous en pensez s'il vous plait ^^ **


	7. Ch 6 Evil Walks

Disclaimer : Persos pas à moi, mais à la CW  
Spoiler: Fidèle à la série jusqu'à l'épisode 11 de la saison 6. Après on dérive clairement ^^  
Rating: PG-13 pour l'instant (quelques mots vulgaires mais rien de traumatisant)  
Notes : Bonne lecture. Le chapitre suivant est déjà corrigé, il sera moins long à arriver !

oOo

"_**Evil Walks"**_  
Chapitre 6

.o.

"_black shadow hangin' over your shoulder  
black mark up against your name  
your green eyes couldn't get any colder  
there's bad poison runnin' thru your veins  
evil walks behind you"_

**Evil walks – AC\DC**

oOo

Il avait conscience que c'était complètement cliché.

Le fait de connaître le sens de l'expression « cliché » l'émerveilla un instant puis Castiel reporta son attention sur l'horizon. Cela avait beau être un concept éculé pour bon nombre d'humains trop cyniques, la beauté d'un lever de soleil le fascinait pourtant toujours. Elle relevait définitivement du divin, cette manière qu'avait ce rideau de lumière d'ouvrir une nouvelle fenêtre sur le monde, comme si la lueur de l'aube était porteuse de vie.

Observant le paysage alentours changer à mesure que les rayons s'étiraient, il repensa à la conversation qu'il avait eue la veille avec Dean. Il lui avait assuré qu'il ne tomberait pas, du moins pas par sa faute, tout en ayant la désagréable sensation de mentir.

Il secoua mentalement la tête en tentant de se convaincre de sa bonne foi. Jamais il ne déciderait de manière libre et volontaire de choir. Pas même pour vivre une vie humaine. Pas même pour ressentir librement chacune de leurs émotions ni pour effleurer l'éventail de leurs joies ou de leurs aspirations. Et certainement pas pour leurs désirs. Il n'était en rien comparable à Anna, même si tout comme elle il s'était trouvé soudain capable de ressentir. Il ne poserait jamais le même choix qu'elle dans un but aussi égoïste que celui de posséder ou de profiter.

Et pourtant, il s'était plus d'une fois trouvé sur le fil en tentant de protéger le chasseur. D'abord parce qu'il avait été désigné comme étant sa charge, l'âme qu'on l'avait envoyé cherché au fond des enfers. Et puis ensuite parce qu'il était simplement devenu « Dean », et que ça n'avait rien changé à son besoin de le protéger. Et ça lui faisait parfois l'effet d'un miroir sans teint au delà du quel il ne parvenait pas vraiment à voir, et pourtant empli d'une myriade de possibilités.

Voulant repousser ses divagations au loin ,il inspira profondément l'air frais du matin, résolu à se concentrer sur sa priorité : le rosaire. S'il mettait rapidement la main sur cette relique, ses questionnements n'auraient plus aucun fondement. Il referma distraitement la fenêtre et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

A force de rester éveillé lorsque tous les autres dormaient, il connaissait l'emplacement exact de chaque ustensile, le contenu de chaque tiroir et l'état des réserves dans le frigidaire.

Cela faisait des jours que Balthazar les gratifiait de sa compagnie et ce dernier ne se décidait pas à livrer ce qu'il attendait réellement en échange du rosaire – hormis leur protection, bien sûr. L'ange se demanda combien de temps allait durer ce petit jeu et surtout, combien de temps était-il en droit de s'accorder compte tenu de la situation là-haut ? Était-il seulement en mesure de se permettre une minute de plus ? Il s'en voulait de s'être laissé enfermer de la sorte, tout en se disant que cela lui avait semblé la meilleure solution sur le moment.

Balthazar pouvait invoquer tant qu'il voulait un besoin de protection, Cas était bien conscient qu'il leur cachait quelque chose. Sinon pourquoi tant tergiverser au sujet du rosaire ? Pourquoi ne pas simplement leur indiquer l'emplacement de la relique, puisque l'ange avait déjà accepté de conclure ce pacte avec lui, accepté de servir de leurre afin qu'aucun mal ne lui soit fait. La seule explication rationnelle prenait doucement forme dans l'esprit de Castiel.

Levant les yeux au ciel, il se dit qu'il passait trop de temps à ne rien faire. Selon Dean, l'inactivité conduisait inexorablement à l'excès de pensées. Or « trop de raisonnement tuait le raisonnement », tout le monde savait ça. Le chasseur n'avait peut-être pas tort.

Cas ouvrit le frigo et se dit que Bobby allait faire une crise d'apoplexie s'il se mettait à préparer le déjeuner.

Désœuvré, il sortit sur le perron et avisa la boite aux lettres dont dépassaient divers journaux. Le vieux chasseur était abonné à toutes sortes de quotidiens ou hebdomadaires dans lesquels il avait pris l'habitude de chercher les faits divers suspects, histoire de vérifier que rien de surnaturel n'était à l'œuvre. Depuis que l'apocalypse était venue et repartie, ceci dit, il avait tendance à un peu délaisser cette activité. Pratiquement tous les articles auraient pu donner lieu à une enquête plus approfondie. « Trop de gibier et trop peu de chasseurs, ces derniers temps ! » C'était sa manière de ne pas culpabiliser de ne plus arriver à suivre.

Les journaux en mains, Cas s'installa à la petite table de la cuisine et entreprit de les passer au crible.

.o.

Dean ouvrit un œil encore englué de sommeil et tendit machinalement l'oreille, scrutant les bruits de la maison. Ou plutôt l'absence de bruit, dans le cas présent. Mis à part Castiel, il était probablement le premier réveillé. Il percevait en bruit de fond les ronflements paisibles de Sam dans la chambre d'à-côté, et ceux plus sonores de Bobby juste au dessous de lui au rez-de-chaussée. Balthazar, quant à lui, était probablement endormi vautré dans le canapé comme à son habitude. Pour un ange qui n'était pas supposé devoir dormir, Balthazar passait un temps étonnamment conséquent dans les bras de Morphée. Ceci dit, Dean n'était jamais absolument certain qu'il fut réellement endormi.

Le chasseur enfila rapidement un training en guise de bas de pyjama et lissa le t-shirt qu'il avait gardé pour dormir. Descendant l'escalier, il trouva Castiel attablé dans la kitchenette de Bobby, penché sur le journal. Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire matinal.

« Ah tu es réveillé.  
— Yup, émit Dean en étouffant un bâillement.  
— J'ai hésité à préparer le café mais je me suis dit que ça ne plairait sans doute pas à Bobby.  
— Cas, ne fais pas attention au vieux grincheux, ok ? Fais ce que tu veux dans cette bicoque !

Grinçant des dents, le chasseur jeta un regard dédaigneux en direction du salon où dormait probablement paisiblement leur tortionnaire.

Ils étaient tous sur le point de péter une durite, à force d'être piégés de la sorte par Balthazar. Se la jouer « petite maison dans la prairie » quelques jours tant que Sam avait besoin de repos, pourquoi pas, mais là ils commençaient à tourner en rond comme des lions en cage. Seul Bobby conservait un semblant de calme et de pragmatisme. Le plus déconcertant était sans doute Cas, qui affichait un calme apparent sans pour autant pouvoir masquer son inquiétude face au temps perdu.

« Y a un truc que je ne pige pas... » marmonna le chasseur.

Castiel haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

« On est bien d'accord sur le fait que les anges qui possèdent un vaisseau n'ont pas besoin de dormir, n'est-ce pas ? questionna Dean.

— En effet.  
— Vous n'avez pas à vous laver, ni à manger, ni à dormir, mais vous devez respirer. Vrai ?  
— Vrai. Où veux-tu en venir, Dean ?  
— ça n'a pas de sens ! Pourquoi devoir respirer ?  
— Je ne me suis jamais posé la question. C'est un état de fait, peut-être une manière de maintenir une forme d'équilibre. Nulle créature ne peux marcher sur terre toute puissante, sans limitation d'aucune sorte.  
— Admettons. Mais rien ne vous l'interdit? Je veux dire de dormir, manger, et tous ces trucs que vous n'êtes pas forcés de faire ?  
— Non. Il fut un temps il nous était interdit de frayer avec les hommes, de fouler leur terre comme si nous étions des leurs, mais pas de dormir ou de manger, non.  
— Alors pourquoi tu ne dors jamais ? Balthazar passe bien toutes ses nuits à ronfler comme un bien heureux. Ça te changerait peut-être les idées ? »

A peine la question eut-elle franchi les lèvres du chasseur qu'ils entendirent tous deux un éclat de rire provenant du salon. Balthazar s'étira avant de se lever pour les rejoindre dans la cuisine.

« En voilà une bonne question ! Dis-nous, petit frère, pourquoi tu ne dors jamais ?  
— Balthazar..., prévint Castiel à voix basse.  
— Bon, je vais répondre à sa place, fit le nouvel arrivant en s'adressant à Dean. Lorsque nous dormons, surtout si nous n'en avons pas l'habitude, notre esprit est totalement vulnérable. Tout comme le tien d'ailleurs, petit humain. Et il est aisé pour un ange de pénétrer un esprit endormi. Cas ici présent a investi tes rêves assez souvent pour que tu le saches.  
— Ok, mais je ne vois pas le rapport, dit Dean en haussant les épaules.  
— En gros : Mea Culpa ! sourit Balthazar, pas l'air coupable pour un sous. Lors de notre première nuit ici tous ensembles, j'ai convaincu Cas de dormir, ne fut-ce que pour l'intérêt de l'entrainement.»

Il se tourna vers son frère d'arme et lui adressa un sourire équivoque :

« Je t'assure, Cas, à force tu arriveras à ériger des barrières mentales contre mes petites tentatives, mais pour ça il faudrait que tu passes plus de temps dans un état de veille ! » Il reporta son attention sur Dean :

« En bref, il se peut que j'ai un peu exagéré lors de mon invasion des rêves de notre petit angelot. Mais Cas ! dit-il en dévisageant l'ange, il fallait que tu réalises tout ce que tu as manqué !  
— Je n'ai pas la sensation d'avoir manqué quoi que ce soit, répondit ce dernier.  
— Anaël ne serait pas de ton avis, plaisanta Balthazar.  
— Je ne suis pas Anaël.  
— Anaël ? Anna tu veux dire? Je croyais qu'elle était tombée pour... » Dean s'interrompit soudainement et planta un regard acéré dans le regard de Balthazar.  
« Anaël a dû renoncer à sa grâce pour pouvoir saisir l'opportunité de ressentir et d'expérimenter ce qu'elle avait observé chez les hommes durant des siècles. Mais c'est justement là qu'elle a fait erreur. Il n'y a nul besoin de choir pour ça, et j'en suis l'exemple incarné – enfin, si on veut–  
— Je te rappelle qu'elle n'a eu d'autre choix que d'arracher sa propre grâce, et même après Uriel n'a jamais cessé de chercher sa trace afin de la châtier. Toi même tu as choisi de feindre ta mort, Balthazar, il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça.  
— Pour échapper à Raphaël, en effet. Mais grâce à toi nous sommes désormais dotés de libre-arbitre. Qui pourrait bien venir me punir de l'utiliser à ma guise ? Ce serait dommage que tu n'en profites pas !  
— Anaël a choisi la voie qui lui convenait, il n'y a pas eu d'erreur. Elle a fait ce qu'elle avait à faire, siffla Castiel entre ses dents. C'est toi qui te comporte comme une abomination, Balthazar.  
— Wow, wow, on se calme, intervint Dean. On peut mettre pause et rembobiner, là ? Parce que je ne capte plus rien !  
— Non, on ne peut pas ! Il n'y a pas de retour en arrière. Et c'est bien ce qui te fait peur, n'est-ce pas Castiel ? »

Il n'y eut pas de réponse et Balthazar jeta les deux bras en l'air dans un geste de dépit théâtral. Il se dirigea vers l'escalier et fit claquer la porte de la salle de bain.

.o.

Le chasseur se dirigea vers la machine à café et sortit un filtre de l'armoire. Entreprenant de le positionner correctement dans la machine, il éleva une voix qui se voulait dégagée.

« Bon, Cas. On peut en parler ? »

L'ange soupira ostensiblement et leva les yeux au ciel. Dean mit la cafetière en route et vint s'installer à table en croisant les bras. Il ne put empêcher un sourire de lui grimper sur les lèvres alors qu'il toisait du regard l'ange mal à l'aise.

« T'es incroyable! Tu me reproches de ne jamais te poser de questions et quand, pour une fois, j'énonce les interrogations qui me passent par la tête, y a plus personne !  
— C'est un sujet compliqué, Dean, et je n'ai pas forcément de réponses.  
— Tu pourrais au moins essayer ! Pourquoi Balthazar dit qu'il a exagéré ? Et puis c'est quoi le rapport avec Anna ? Et pourquoi tu la méprises tant si c'est pour lui donner raison l'instant d'après ?  
— J'ai éprouvé une certaine forme de mépris pour Anna parce qu'elle s'est détournée de son devoir et de Dieu. Parce qu'elle a choisi délibérément d'arracher sa propre grâce pour devenir humaine. Elle a fait preuve d'un égoïsme sans borne.  
— Jusque là je suis le raisonnement, commenta Dean.  
— Mais ce qu'a fait Balthazar est pire. Il a transgressé un nombre incalculable d'interdits tout en conservant ses pouvoirs. « Il faut profiter des faiblesses du système », comme il dit. Depuis l'apocalypse et les dissensions entre les anges, il n'y a plus vraiment d'ordre établi, ni d'interdits. Il est libre d'utiliser ses pouvoirs comme il le souhaite...  
— Quoi tu veux dire que tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux, et que ça ne t'empêchera pas d'être un ange ?  
— La seule chose qui me coûterait mes pouvoirs c'est de me départir de ma grâce, ou la mort évidemment. »

Un frisson glacé parcourut l'échine du chasseur.

« Mais je trouverais préférable de m'arracher moi-même ma grâce plutôt que de m'adonner aux activités proposées par Balthazar. Il utilise ses pouvoirs à des fins totalement égoïstes, en dépossédant les humains qu'il prend dans sa toile de leur libre arbitre, sans la moindre conséquence.  
— Euh... On pense bien à la même chose ? Tu parles de sexe, là ?  
— Entre autres oui. Il est capable de séduire n'importe quel humain et de l'amener à se plier à sa volonté. »

Dean écarquilla les yeux, ne parvenant pas à ignorer cette boule au creux de son estomac qui le poussait à vouloir savoir. Il planta un regard acéré dans les yeux de l'ange et articula d'une voix trop neutre.

« Ah alors c'est ça , et toi tu as séduit qui ?  
— Pardon ? » Castiel fronça les sourcils.

« Avec qui tu as couché ? »

.o.

Sam s'arrêta juste à temps, au bas des escaliers. Les éclats de voix l'avaient réveillé et il était descendu voir ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer. Le ton de son frère ne présageait rien de bon, ce dernier semblait brûler d'une colère contenue. Il reconnut la voix de Castiel et se figea sur place quand Dean demanda entre ses dents avec qui l'ange avait couché.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? » chuchota Bobby, arrivé juste à côté de lui sans qu'il ne le remarque.

Sam attrapa le bras du vieux chasseur et le retint juste avant qu'il n'entre dans le champ de vision de Dean et Castiel. Il le tira vers la chambre de laquelle il venait d'émerger et ferma doucement la porte derrière eux.

« Bobby, on ne veut pas savoir, crois-moi. Je propose qu'on leur laisse encore quelques minutes et puis on sortira très bruyamment d'ici. »

Le vieux chasseur haussa les épaules et se passa la main sur un visage dépité. Sam éprouva le besoin de s'asseoir et investit le bord du lit de Bobby.

« Merde alors... »

.o.

« Balthazar avait choisi Meg, répondit Castiel.  
— Meg, comme dans « Meg le démon qui a tué Helen et Jo » ? interrogea le chasseur en se levant pour se servir une tasse de café.  
— Oui. Je pense que c'est parce que je l'ai embrassée. Balthazar a dû se dire qu'elle me plaisait.  
— En général on n'embrasse pas quelqu'un qui ne nous attire pas, Cas, grinça Dean entre ses lèvres.

L'ange observa les muscles de la mâchoire du chasseur rouler sous sa peau. Il serrait les dents.

« Je n'éprouve aucune attirance pour Meg, se sentit-il obligé de préciser. Et je me suis réveillé bien avant de... passer à l'acte.  
— Alors pourquoi tu l'as embrassée ? Et puis surtout pourquoi ce rêve de tordu t'a terrorisé au point de ne plus jamais vouloir essayer de dormir ? »

Ce fut au tour de l'ange de sentir l'exaspération le submerger. De quel droit son humain se permettait-il d'investir à ce point son intimité ? De quel droit attendait-il des réponses à de telles questions ?

« Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre, murmura-t-il d'une voix dangereusement calme.  
— Alors là c'est le pompon ! Va te faire foutre ! » hurla Dean avant de balancer sa tasse de café brûlant en travers de la pièce, non sans s'en renverser la moitié sur la main dans l'élan. La brûlure lui piqua la peau mais il était trop orgueilleux pour se passer la main sous l'eau.

« Assieds-toi, Dean. »

Le chasseur prit à nouveau place face à l'ange, fulminant de colère sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi et surtout contre qui. Cas n'avait rien demandé, et il n'avait clairement pas apprécié cette intrusion dans son esprit. Ou peut-être que si, justement. Peut-être qu'il avait tellement aimé l'idée de s'envoyer Meg qu'il redoutait de croiser à nouveau son chemin. C'était peut-être ce genre de conséquence que Cas aurait voulu éviter...

« Dean » murmura l'ange pour attirer son attention.

Ce dernier releva un regard vert un peu perdu et poussa un long soupir. Il se sentait trahi.

« Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit ?  
— Parce qu'il n'y avait rien à en dire. Et si je préfère éviter ce genre d'expérimentation, c'est parce qu'il a des souvenirs dont on ne peut se défaire, même s'ils n'ont été que rêvés. »

Cela rappela douloureusement à Dean son bref passage dans le futur montré par Zachariah, et il ne put qu'acquiescer.

Cas entreprit de leur servir une tasse de café, élevant à nouveau une voix maitrisée.

« Et si j'ai embrassé Meg auparavant, c'est parce j'étais perturbé. Étrangement l'acte sexuel en lui-même m'intrigue bien moins que le baiser. Je me suis souvent demandé quelle sensation cela procurait de poser ses lèvres sur celles d'une autre personne. Je ne suis ni innocent ni complètement naïf, Dean. J'ai observé des... accouplements pendant très longtemps avant de marcher sur terre et d'avoir un corps. Je connais en théorie ce qui fait que deux personnes éprouvent le besoin d'être ensemble de cette manière là. Il y a une explication physique, le corps est doté de récepteurs qui font que...  
— Oui merci, Cas, je n'ai pas besoin d'un cours d'éducation sexuelle, l'interrompit Dean mal à l'aise.  
— En effet, consentit l'ange. Mais le fait de partager un baiser était quelque chose de beaucoup plus nébuleux. De moins théorique, si on peut dire. Pourquoi les gens éprouvent l'envie de joindre leurs lèvres, et souvent même leur langues et...  
— Ok, ok c'est bon je vois ce que tu veux dire. Et ça a répondu à tes interrogations ?  
— Non, j'ai simplement reproduit ce que j'avais observé mais je n'ai rien ressenti de particulier, mis à part une certaine forme de viscosité...Et la réalisation que l'endroit n'était pas forcément bien choisi. »

Dean éclata de rire avant de se prendre la tête entre les mains.

« Mais pourquoi c'est avec Meg que tu as mené ta petite expérience ? Si elle ne te plait pas particulièrement, je veux dire...  
— Parce que Meg est la seule personne à m'avoir embrassé une première fois avant que je lui rende son baiser. Donc je me suis dit qu'elle serait consentante.  
— T'aurais pu te trouver n'importe quelle autre gonzesse, Cas !  
— Dean, ce n'est pas comme si la question m'obsédait jour et nuit. J'ai autre chose à faire que de me demander ce qu'embrasser quelqu'un peut provoquer comme sensation ! À ce moment-là les évènements se sont enchainés de manière à ce que l'occasion se présente, je l'ai saisie, voilà tout. »

Castiel s'interrompit en entendant une porte s'ouvrir et se refermer dans un grand fracas. Sam toussota ostensiblement tout en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Il avait l'air un rien perturbé.

« Salut les gars ! Bien dormi ? » Il évita le regard de Castiel et se servit une tasse de café. Il fut suivi de près par Bobby qui ne prit pas la peine de les saluer avant de plonger vers la cafetière à son tour.

Dean et Cas échangèrent un regard perplexe et le chasseur fronça les sourcils, la conversation inachevée laissée en suspens entre eux.

.o.

Au début de la deuxième semaine passée dans cet état de latence, Castiel réalisa qu'ils s'étaient installés dans une routine qui lui semblait plutôt réconfortante. Il passait chaque matinée à éplucher les journaux disponibles, assemblant et recoupant divers évènements qui lui semblaient sortir de l'ordinaire. Enfin, sortir d'un ordinaire post-apocalyptique empli de démons.

Il appréciait également certaines choses typiquement humaines comme une douche chaude, une part de pizza ou encore l'odeur de ces petites fleurs mauves qui poussaient dans le « jardin » de Bobby.

Ce matin là, alors qu'il était penché comme à son habitude sur les quotidiens, un petit encart portant le titre « Miracle à Minneapolis » attira son attention. Il lut attentivement l'article et chercha dans d'autres journaux s'il était fait mention de l'évènement, mais rien ne figurait ailleurs que dans ce petit canard local. Il ne comprit pas exactement ce qui retenait son attention jusqu'au moment où ses mains se mirent à trembler.

Ses tempes bourdonnèrent étrangement et il sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. Il voulut se lever mais se découvrit scotché à sa chaise alors que la pièce autour de lui se mettait à tourner. Il tenta à tout hasard d'élever la voix mais comme il s'y attendait, aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres. Il se demanda un instant si son vaisseau était capable d'affronter la chose sans imploser, mais il ne pouvait pas retourner au Ciel sans risquer de mettre les autres en danger. Il prit donc son mal en patience, attendant qu'elle arrive. Au bout de quelques minutes il s'écroula au sol, vidé de son énergie.

Il venait d'avoir une révélation.

.o.

Dean fut réveillé par le bruit de la douche dans la salle de bain attenante à sa chambre... pour la troisième fois en quatre jours. Il rejeta la couverture avec violence et ne prit pas la peine d'enfiler un dessus de pyjama avant d'ouvrir en grand et hurler face à la vitre embuée :

« Putain Balthazar tu fais chier ! Tu peux pas attendre une heure raisonnable avant de prendre une douche ?  
— Dean ? lui parvint la voix mal assurée de Castiel.  
— Ah... Cas. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous sous la douche ?  
— à ton avis ? J'ai eu une révélation !  
— Logique, quand tu nous tiens, murmura le chasseur pour lui-même.  
— C'est logique ! » dit l'ange en écartant le rideau de douche. Il prit la serviette que Dean lui tendit en détournant le regard. « Nous sommes censés retourner là-haut pour recevoir une révélation. Sur terre cela a drainé énormément de mon énergie. Quand je me suis réveillé sur le sol de la cuisine, j'étais trempé de sueur. J'ai profité de la douche pour m'éclaircir les idées. Désolé de t'avoir réveillé.  
— Wow, répondit Dean en fixant avec attention le carrelage des murs de la salle de bain. Non, c'est pas grave. Attends, t'as eu une révélation ?  
— Oui. Ça ne va pas vous plaire.

.o.

L'ange enfila un pull avant de rejoindre Balthazar dans le salon. Il s'assit en face de lui, un air inquisiteur plaqué sur le visage. Le fauteur de trouble haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

« Minneapolis, Minnesota. Si je ne me trompe pas c'est bien là que tu t'es caché après avoir détruit le vaisseau de Raphaël ?  
— En effet » répondit Balthazar. Il changea de position et s'éclaircit la gorge, visiblement mal à l'aise.  
« J'ai été attaqué par une horde d'ange, et puis par une horde de démon. J'ai été forcé de fuir, d'où ma présence ici, comme expliqué précédemment.  
— En laissant toutes les armes du ciel à la portée du premier venu ? » demanda Dean qui venait de pénétrer dans la pièce à son tour. Il prit place à côté de Castiel, en face de Balthazar. Ce dernier l'ignora mais répondit tout de même à sa question.  
— Non, bien sûr que non. Tu le sais très bien, Cas, on en a déjà parlé. Les sceaux que j'ai placé sur la cache d'arme sont inviolables. Sauf s'il venait à m'arriver quelque chose. C'est entre autre pour ça que tu n'as pas fait trop de difficultés pour me servir de leurre. »

Il reporta son attention sur Dean qui fronçait les sourcils.

« Et non l'asticot, ce n'est pas juste pour tes beaux yeux !  
— Donc si cet handicapé venait à clamser, les armes du ciel seraient disponibles, sans protection, pour qui viendrait à tomber dessus ? demanda-t-il à Cas.  
— En effet, répondit ce dernier. Et il est vrai que cela a joué dans ma décision. Le ciel pourra toujours se trouver un nouveau général si je venais à disparaitre. Mais si les armes tombaient entre les mains de Raphaël, tout espoir serait perdu.  
— T'as vraiment pensé à tout pour assurer tes arrières, hein ? cracha Dean à l'intention de Balthazar.  
— Combien de perles as-tu égarées, Balthazar ?  
— Pardon ? demanda ce dernier un peu trop vivement.  
— Ce qui est à l'œuvre à Minneapolis en ce moment n'a rien à voir avec les démons. C'est l'œuvre de Dieu. Tristement biaisée, mais c'est l'œuvre de Dieu. Ce qui m'amène à croire qu'un souhait a été utilisé. Je ne sais pas lequel, ni pourquoi, mais de toute évidence...  
— Deux. Il ne manque que deux perles. Toutes les autres sont en ma possession.  
— Mais il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter, intervint Dean. Tu l'as dit toi-même, Cas, que seul un ange pouvait arriver à ses fins avec cette arme, et que le souhait formulé devait avoir un lien avec la foi ! Alors tant qu'il a au moins une perle...  
— Raphaël, qui veut purger cette planète en déclenchant à nouveau l'apocalypse, pose un acte de foi en quelque sorte, répondit l'ange. C'est guidé par une forme de foi qu'il agit. De plus, il est écrit dans l'ouvrage détenu par Bobby que ni homme ni démon ne peuvent utiliser le pouvoir du rosaire, en effet. Mais comme de nombreux textes, celui là laisse place à l'interprétation.  
— En gros, coupa Balthazar, un homme ou un démon pourrait émettre un souhait, mais les conséquences seraient monstrueuses. L'équilibre doit être maintenu, et l'utilisation de ce genre d'arme n'est pas à prendre à la légère. Chaque vœu exaucé demande une contrepartie, et seule la grâce d'un ange peut contenir et absorber cette contrepartie. Un démon ou un humain utilisant le rosaire n'y laisserait pas seulement la vie, il en faudrait des millions, pour l'arrêter...  
— Attends une minute, s'étrangla Dean, tu veux dire qu'un ange émettant un souhait avec une perle du rosaire y laisse sa grâce ?  
— Pas vraiment, non, il y laisse plutôt jusqu'à la plus petite particule de son être » objecta Balthazar.

Dean écarquilla les yeux, et à nouveau, le serpent de la trahison vint lui mordre les tripes.

« Et tu comptais me l'annoncer quand ? explosa-t-il en s'adressant à Castiel.  
— Au moment venu, répondit ce dernier.  
— Mais je rêve ! s'emporta le chasseur.  
— Dean. » murmura Cas avec cette inflexion si particulière dans la voix.

oOo

« Pardon ? soupira Bobby.  
— l'épidermolyse bulleuse, répéta Dean, et Aesma.  
— Est-ce qu'on peut tout me répéter depuis le début, en utilisant des phrases courtes et précises, et surtout en respectant la chronologie des évènements et en n'omettant aucune information, je vous prie. Si je dois me taper la route jusqu'à Minneapolis et partir sur l'heure, j'aimerais autant comprendre pourquoi. »

oOo

A suivre ^^


	8. Ch 7 Thunderstruck

Disclaimer : Persos pas à moi, mais à la CW  
Spoiler: Fidèle à la série jusqu'à l'épisode 11 de la saison 6. Après on dérive clairement ^^  
Rating: PG-13 pour l'instant (quelques mots vulgaires mais rien de traumatisant)  
Notes : Bonne lecture. Pardon pour le retard ma Luna, j'ai modifié une scène qui me plaisait pas.

Merci à** Souly **pour ton petit mot super gentil!

oOo

"_**Thunderstruck"**_

Chapitre 7

.o.

"_I was shakin' at the knees  
Could I come again please?  
Yeah the ladies were too kind  
You've been … thunderstruck__"_

_**Thunderstruck – AC\DC**_

oOo

« Pardon ? soupira Bobby.  
— l'épidermolyse bulleuse, répéta Dean, et Aesma.  
— Est-ce qu'on peut tout me répéter depuis le début, en utilisant des phrases courtes et précises, et surtout en respectant la chronologie des évènements et en n'omettant aucune information, je vous prie. Si je dois me taper la route jusqu'à Minneapolis et partir sur l'heure, j'aimerais autant comprendre pourquoi. »

.o.

Dean s'humidifia les lèvres et recommença depuis le début, sous le regard médusé du vieux chasseur et de son frère.

« Ok, pour commencer : le rosaire » Il jeta un regard assassin à Castiel, assis dans le salon à ses côtés.

« Puisque personne n'a pris la peine de réellement nous expliquer ce qu'il impliquait, une petite mise à jour est nécessaire. Afin de limiter l'utilisation d'une arme aussi puissante, chaque souhait exaucé demande une contrepartie. Un ange qui utilise un souhait y laisse « juste » sa vie. Ça, c'est quand tout va bien. On pensait qu'aucun homme ou démon ne pouvait utiliser le rosaire mais c'est un rien plus subtil que ça. C'est du domaine du possible, mais ce n'est non pas une vie qui serait sacrifiée lors de la répercussion du souhait, mais des centaines, voire des milliers. Jusque là vous me suivez ? »

Sam et Bobby hochèrent la tête de concert. Dean reprit :  
« Et il se trouve qu'on a deux perles dans la nature. L'une d'entre elle a très probablement déjà été utilisée. Ça, on le sait parce que Cas a eu une révélation.  
— Oulà, doucement. Donc une catastrophe planétaire va être déclenchée incessamment sous peu, c'est bien ça ?  
— Il faut sept jours pour que la contrepartie atteigne sa pleine puissance. Durant ce laps de temps, un ange est lentement dépossédé de sa grâce, puis de son existence, expliqua Castiel. Mais je ne sais pas vraiment de quelle manière cela se passe si le souhait est émis par un humain...  
— Et tu comptais utiliser ce truc, Cas ? interrogea Sam, coulant un regard vers son frère. T'étais au courant de ça toi ?  
— A ton avis ? grinça Dean.  
— Mais comment deux perles ont pu se retrouver dans la nature ? » demanda Bobby.

C'est le moment que choisit Balthazar, resté exceptionnellement silencieux jusque là, pour lever la main.

« Lorsque j'ai été pourchassé par Raphaël – pour t'avoir sauvé les miches, petit frère, je tiens à te le rappeler- j'ai pris soin de cacher la plupart des armes du ciel, emportant seulement le rosaire avec moi. Mais il faut croire que les anges se mettent à tuyauter les démons parce c'est à une attaque groupée, que j'ai eu à faire face. Et Aesma, cette petite allumeuse a réussi à me coincer. Elle était particulièrement motivée pour me faire disparaitre de ce bas monde, mais elle est un rien fétichiste sur les bords. J'ai pu acheter ma fuite à l'aide d'une perle.  
— Quoi ? hurla Sam. Tu as donné une perle du rosaire à un démon ? Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi, bordel ?  
— Mais tout va bien, mon cher Sam. Premièrement, faudrait peut-être recadrer le fait que la seule personne dont la sauvegarde m'intéresse, c'est moi. Ok ? Et ensuite, Aesma est assez intelligente que pour savoir qu'elle n'a aucune chance de survivre à l'utilisation de cette perle. Il lui faudrait des milliers d'âme en contrepartie !  
— Des milliers d'âmes, hein ? Et Aesma ne travaille-t-elle pas pour le roi des enfers, Balthazar ? Et quelle a été l'occupation principale de Crowley ces derniers mois, juste avant que Cas ne lui fasse retrouver son Irlande natale ? HEIN?  
— Ah bon il venait d'Irlande ? demanda Castiel.  
— On s'en fout, chuchota Dean, plissant des yeux pour suivre le cheminement mental de son frère.  
— Le purgatoire ? tenta Batlhzar, un rien interloqué par l'attitude de Sam.  
— Des millions et des millions d'âmes en attente...murmura Castiel en écarquillant les yeux. De tout temps et de toute époque, que ce soit du côté des démons ou celui des anges, ça a toujours été le prix à payer...  
— Autant dire que celui qui mettra la main sur l'entrée menant au purgatoire fera péter le plafond des actions. Faudra faire gaffe à l'inflation, ceci dit » commenta Balthazar.

Le fauteur de trouble ancra son regard dans les yeux verts de Dean et esquissa un sourire sardonique.

« Tout a toujours été une question d'âme. Depuis le début. Et vous, Winchesters, vous faites une belle brochette de parieurs fous. Votre mère a donné son âme pour sauver John. Ensuite John a donné la sienne pour te sauver, Dean. Et puis ensuite toi, pour sauver ton frère, et enfin Sammy, doit-on compter les fois où tu l'as perdue, ton âme ? Même Bobby ! A croire qu'il faut vendre son âme au diable et trahir les siens pour vraiment faire partie de la famille ! »

L'ange rebelle se leva et les toisa du regard, un sourire en coin s'étirant toujours sur ses lèvres.

« Je les vois parfaitement, vos failles, contrairement à mon frère.»

Un silence pesant tomba sur la pièce, et pas même un raclement de gorge ne vint le troubler. Les regards s'évitèrent et dévièrent trouvant le sol bien plus passionnant que quoi que ce soit d'autre. Nul ne pouvait l'ignorer, la vérité énoncée par Balthazar qui résonnait dans leurs esprits.

.o.

Sam était occupé à empaqueter leurs affaires dans son grand sac de voyage lorsque Castiel apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte.

« N'empêche, faut quand-même être con pour égarer une perle en en donnant une autre à Aesma. '_Elle a glissé'_, non mais je rêve ! Heureusement qu'il nous reste une chance de défaire ce fiasco en la brisant.  
— Si toutefois nous arrivons à la briser avant le délai des sept jours, commenta l'ange. L'article date d'aujourd'hui et le miracle d'hier. On ferait bien de se dépêcher.  
— Oui je fais au plus vite. Et c'est quoi déjà le truc dont le petit a guéri ?  
— L'épidermolyse bulleuse. Il en existe plusieurs type mais celui-là était mortel. Il s'agit d'une maladie génétique qui dégrade fortement l'épiderme. Elle se manifeste par l'apparition de bulles sur la peau, emplies de sang. La peau finit par se décoller et le patient meurt généralement des suites d'une infection. »

Sam fit la grimace et rassembla son nécessaire de toilette.

« Et tu dis qu'il s'agit d'une maladie orpheline incurable ?  
— Oui, sa probabilité d'apparition est tellement faible qu'il n'est pas rentable de rechercher un remède.  
— Merde, pauvre gosse quoi.  
— L'enfant est sauvé, Sam. Je m'inquiète plutôt des conséquences.  
— En parlant de conséquence, tu n'irais pas empêcher Dean de ronger son frein dans le jardin ?  
— Dean ne rongerait jamais quoi que ce soit de l'Impala ! » protesta Castiel.

Sam se tapa le front du plat de la main et leva les yeux au ciel. Pendant un instant il ne dit rien, puis Castiel observa ses épaules tressaillir furieusement. Mort de rire, Sam dût s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit.

.o.

« Tu ronges ton frein ? tenta Castiel.  
— D'où tu tiens cette expression ? grogna Dean.  
— Ton frère m'a dit de venir t'empêcher de ronger ton frein. Je lui ai répondu que tu ne ferais jamais ça à ta voiture mais de toute évidence il faisait référence à autre chose. »

Le chasseur dévisagea Castiel sans pouvoir retenir un ricanement empli de douceur. Le regard de l'ange fut attiré par un liquide rouge qui coulait le long de la main de Dean. Il avait très probablement les métacarpes brisés, vu la couleur violacée que prenait doucement le dessus du membre.

« Tu m'en veux ? demanda l'ange, fronçant les sourcils.  
— Je suis fatigué, Cas. Tu passes ton temps à cacher des trucs. J'aurais su quand, hein, que t'allais y laisser tes plumes ?  
— Il était inutile d'annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle à l'avance. C'est de toute façon inévitable.  
— Et t'allais juste crever tout seul sans rien dire ? Évidemment que je suis furax ! Tu ne peux pas juste décider de ce genre de truc tout seul ! hurla le chasseur.  
— Donc tu proposes que je reste en vie et qu'on laisse Raphaël déclencher l'apocalypse ? Il y a plus important que ma vie, ici, Dean.  
— Ohé les amoureux, cria Balthazar depuis le porche, Sam et Bobby sont sur le départ. Vous venez au lieu de vous bécoter ? »

Le chasseur leva les yeux au ciel avant de passer devant Cas pour rejoindre les autres devant la bicoque de Bobby. Au moment où il le dépassait, l'ange le retint par la manche, prenant soin de ne pas prendre sa main entre les siennes. Dean plongea ses yeux verts dans ceux de Cas et haussa un sourcil, sans pour autant chercher à se dégager. Soupirant, Castiel effleura du pouce le dos de sa main droite. « Tu devrais apprendre à ne pas te blesser inutilement. »

.o.

Ils auraient dû se douter qu'ils n'étaient pas encore prêts à partir. Balthazar prenait juste un malin plaisir à les emmerder, comme d'habitude. Dean laissa l'ange en compagnie de son frère d'arme et en profita pour rejoindre Sam à la cuisine. Bobby n'étant nulle part en vue et se faisant attendre, il s'installa à la petite table de la kitchenette en face de son frère.

« Alors ? souffla Sam, visiblement dans l'expectative.  
— Alors quoi ? demanda l'ainé en fronçant les sourcils.  
— Quoi de neuf ?  
— Quoi de neuf ? Sam, on vient de passer près de dix jours les uns sur les autres. Tout ce qu'il y a de neuf, crois-moi, tu es au courant ! répondit Dean.  
— Non. Enfin, je veux dire... Comment tu te sens, ces jours-ci ?  
— Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?  
— Mais rien ! souffla le cadet, exaspéré. Je me demandais juste... écoute, Dean, je peux te poser une question ?  
— Oulà, je sens le moment « gonzesse » arriver. Vas-y, fillette, pose ! sourit-il.  
— Il se passe quoi avec Cas ? »

Dean arriva à froncer les sourcils tout en les haussant. Il déglutit péniblement, se demandant pourquoi Sam prenait tant de pincettes.

« Faudrait préciser ta question, Sammy, le sujet est plutôt vaste... » ironisa-t-il.

Sam leva les yeux au ciel et décida qu'il ne se laisserait pas décourager si facilement.

« Quelle est la nature de ta relation avec lui ? »

Dean se sentit blêmir. Il n'avait aucune envie d'entamer ce genre de discussion. A dire vrai, il avait soigneusement évité de trop s'introspecter sur le sujet ces deniers jours.

« Wow, Sammy, je ne suis même pas sûr de vouloir savoir ce qui te mènes à ce genre de questionnement !  
— J'ai surpris une conversation, consentit à expliquer Sam. Apparemment Cas aurait couché avec quelqu'un – ce qui m'a sidéré, en passant- et t'avais l'air complètement furax.  
— Ok...articula Dean. Je vois. J'étais effectivement énervé parce que Balthazar avait encore monté un de ses coups tordus ! Il a essayé de pousser Cas à faire la chose, et en entrant dans son esprit en plus ! »

Sam explosa de rire et secoua la tête,ce qui déconcerta totalement son aîné.

« Quoi ? grogna ce dernier.  
— Dean, je te signale que tu as fait exactement la même chose. Tu l'as trainé dans un bordel c'est pas mieux !  
— ça n'a rien à voir ! C'était censé être sa dernière nuit sur terre, tu vois le trip ? Et j'ai pas essayé de le foutre avec _Meg _! s'emporta le chasseur.  
— Bah... il a embrassé Meg. Ça parait logique.  
— C'était uniquement parce qu'elle était consentante ! s'emporta Dean.  
— Pourquoi ça t'énerve ? demanda le cadet en le scrutant du regard.  
— Mais ça ne m'énerve pas bon sang ! râla Dean en tapant sa main nouvellement guérie sur la table.  
— C'est ça ! railla Sam, un sourire en coin accroché aux lèvres.  
— Attends tu crois que je me tape une crise de jalousie ou un truc du genre ? T'es malade !  
— Bon Dieu ce que tu peux être borné, c'est incroyable !  
— Fillette !  
— Trouduc !  
— N'empêche... » reprit Sam, et Dean eut envie de se taper très fort la tête contre la table en formica. « Faut reconnaître que t'es quand même vachement possessif avec _ton_ ange, sourit-il.

Dean ne prit pas la peine de répondre, mais présenta néanmoins son majeur à son frère. Il observa du coin de l'oeil Sam lui tirer la langue et reporter son attention sur les préparatifs.

.o.

Il fut convenu que Sam et Bobby partiraient en avant afin de mener l'enquête sur le miracle annoncé dans le journal. Dean et Cas, quant à eux, tenteraient d'invoquer Aesma afin d'investiguer sur l'éventuelle utilisation qu'elle aurait pu faire de la perle. Le rituel devait être mené à minuit pile, et sitôt cela fait, ils pourraient se mettre en route afin de rejoindre Sam et Bobby.

.o.

En début de soirée, l'ange observait Dean se resservir son troisième verre de whisky d'un œil inquiet. Ce dernier se trouvait comme à son habitude assis sous le porche de Bobby.

Castiel se ressaisit et continua de tracer à même le sol un pentagramme empêchant tout démon de franchir la clôture devant l'entrée. Le premier d'une longue série.

Balthazar, lui, observait son frère observer le chasseur. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire sous cape la soirée promettait d'être intéressante. Il soupira et le rejoignit afin de lui prêter main forte. Après tout, c'était lui qui avait donné la perle à Aesma. Castiel suivait distraitement des yeux les allées et venues du verre entre la table et la bouche du chasseur. Pour une fois, Batlhazar ne fit montre ni d'extravagance ni de grandiloquence.

« Je commence à comprendre pourquoi tu ne veux pas de Meg. »

Cas détourna le regard, étrangement conscient de tout ce qui ne se produirait jamais entre lui et Dean. Jusqu'à présent cela n'avait pas été un obstacle, juste un simple fait. Une constatation. Cela avait même été étudié. Pourtant Castiel ne pouvait s'empêcher de noter certaines choses.

« Cas, Dean est un homme, dit Balthazar en fronçant les sourcils.  
— Merci pour le scoop, siffla Castiel entre ses dents.  
— Jeez petit frère, tu jettes ton dévolu sur le gars qui se définit par son hétérosexualité ! T'imagines à quel point ça risque de le perturber ?  
— Qu'est-ce qui risque de le perturber ?  
— De changer de bord.  
— Il n'est pas question de le faire changer de bord, Balthazar.  
— Quoi, tu envisages de prendre un vaisseau féminin ?  
— Non. Je pense que ce serait encore plus perturbant. Si j'ai choisi de ne pas être une femme, ce n'est pas pour rien. Et ce n'est certainement pas pour changer d'avis maintenant.  
— Cas, tu réalises ce qu'il risque de se passer, ce soir ? Aesma ne va pas se gêner pour révéler ce que toi-même tu cherches à tout prix à ignorer...» demanda Balthazar d'une voix étrangement douce.

L'ange hocha la tête et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure avant de prendre conscience que ce geste ne lui appartenait pas. C'était du mimétisme pur et simple. Dean se mordillait souvent la lèvre lorsqu'il se trouvait dans une situation angoissante.

« Ne peux-tu pas y faire quelque chose ? demanda Castiel.  
— Sans vouloir en rajouter, je me suis _déjà_ essayé à toutes les prouesses sexuelles possibles – animaux exclus, tout de même. Cas, il n'y a que toi qui puisse l'invoquer, tu le sais bien.  
— Alors je suppose que je ferais mieux de le préparer. J'avais espéré qu'il soit plus sobre. »

Il secoua la tête et fixa un point imaginaire à l'horizon une brise fraiche se levait et il frissonna, pourtant étranger à la morsure du froid.

« J'avais espéré ne jamais avoir à aborder le sujet. » murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour l'autre ange à ses côtés.

Il termina le sigle anti-démon et Balthazar promit de se charger de l'intérieur de la maison. Ce dernier s'éclipsa afin de laisser l'ange seul avec son humain. Cas avait vraiment le don de se compliquer l'existence...

.o.

Dean reproduisit le geste maintes fois répétées de remplir son verre. Il fit tournoyer le liquide ambré alors que l'ange s'installait face à lui. Ce dernier s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Dean, tu devrais boire un peu moins, surtout ce soir.  
— Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil. Je me donne un peu de courage liquide afin d'invoquer ce fameux démon !  
— Tu ne sais pas qui est Aesma, n'est-ce pas ?  
— Euh. Pas vraiment non. Y a quelque chose en particulier à savoir ?  
— Aesma se fait aussi appeler Chashmodai ou Asmodée. Il représente l'esprit impur qui préside à tous les actes de luxure, digne symbole de ce péché. De nos jours, ce démon a choisi de se faire appeler Aesma et de revêtir une forme féminine, et seul un être pur peut le pousser à se manifester.  
— Et par 'pur' tu veux dire...  
— Vierge, oui, acquiesça l'ange.  
— Ah bin en effet ça me vire de l'équation, du coup, dit Dean en avalant d'une traite le contenu de son verre avant de se resservir.  
— De même que Balthazar, énonça Castiel.  
— Donc c'est toi qui va l'invoquer ?  
— Oui. Il te faudra pourtant rester lucide face à elle. Tu seras mon lien, et je devrai pouvoir m'unir à toi si nécessaire. »

Dean, qui venait de boire une gorgée, en recracha le contenu et s'étrangla. Cas sourit. Il avait choisi ses mots avec soin afin d'atténuer un peu la chose. Et malgré tout le chasseur se noyait dans son propre malaise.

« Tu entends quoi exactement par là ? bafouilla-t-il.  
— Il ne s'agit de rien de physique, le rassura l'ange. Enfin ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. J'aurais besoin de boire ton sang afin que tu sois mon ancre. Asmodée aime créer des mondes, des rêves si tu préfères, où il est facile de s'égarer. J'ai besoin que tu puisses me rappeler si je me perds. Et pour cela tu dois d'abord comprendre quelque chose.  
— Je sens que ça ne va pas me plaire, dit-il en descendant son cinquième verre d'une traite.  
— Dean...Je ne suis pas sûr que l'alcool aide.  
— Oh si, crois-moi, ça aide ! » argua le chasseur.

Il n'avait aucune envie d'entendre parler de luxure ou de désir. Il n'avait aucune envie que Cas se lance dans ce genre de discours. Il en avait assez entendu pour la journée avec Sam et Balthazar et n'avait aucune envie de se poser encore plus de question. Il le savait, pourtant, qu'il ne pourrait pas les ignorer éternellement, les insinuations ou les quolibets. Bordel, même Bobby le gratifiait parfois d'un froncement de sourcil interloqué. Il le savait, qu'il fallait à tout prix qu'il se penche sur la question, sur cette tension dont il sentait l'air se charger quand Cas était dans la pièce.

D'où il venait, déjà, ce malaise ? Depuis quand ? Et depuis quand ce genre de commentaires l'influençait assez pour qu'il impose des règles à l'ange ?

Il dévisagea d'un regard embrumé Castiel qui cherchait visiblement ses mots.

En dehors des membres de sa famille, aucun homme n'était jamais entré dans son espace personnel comme avait tendance à le faire l'ange. Pas de manière aussi notable, en tout cas. Et qu'aurait-il pu lui dire ? « écoute, je suis 100% hétéro certifié, me colle pas ! » à un ange ? Non, pas vraiment, non. Pour quoi il serait passé ? Et puis ça avait quelque chose d'attendrissant au début, cet ange porteur de tant de lacunes qu'il était impossible d'interpréter ses actes.

« Dean, je suis un ange du Seigneur, se lança Castiel.  
— Incroyable ! s'esclaffa le chasseur. Pour m'annoncer ça, je comprends que tu aies cherché tes mots si longtemps ! »

Il avait beau savoir que la moquerie était la manière la plus évidente dont Dean Winchester montrait son affection, il n'en n'était pas moins exaspéré. L'ange émit un « Tss » agacé avant de se lever et de se diriger vers le jardin à l'arrière de chez Bobby.

Dean attrapa la bouteille de whisky ur la table avant de le suivre d'un pas mal assuré.

« Caaas » gronda-t-il d'une voix à la fois amusée et agacée.

C'était ça, exactement ça. Quelque part au milieu de toute cette histoire, il était devenu « Cas », l'ange qui l'avait sorti des enfers avant de tomber en se ralliant à sa cause. Et de finir haché menu par Raphaël. Et ensuite il avait été ramené, humain ou presque. Il avait fait un bout de chemin avec lui pour finir explosé par Lucifer et être ramené, encore.

Ça crée des liens.

« Cas, arrête de marcher, tu vois bien que j'ai du mal à te suivre » râla-t-il en le poursuivant.

Ça crée des liens qui font que parfois, on a envie de sentir un peu de chaleur ou de douceur, voire même de prendre l'autre dans ses bras. Comme avec Sam ou Bobby. Des liens qui font qu'on apprend la proximité et qu'on s'en accommode, qu'on la recherche, même. Alors pourquoi pas avec Cas, finalement ? Pourquoi même aux yeux des autres ça semblait se transformer en autre chose ?

Merde, en y réfléchissant, il se dit qu'il n'était pour ainsi dire même jamais entré en contact avec la peau de l'ange. Cette pensée eut le don de lui faire oublier toutes les autres et il se demanda pourquoi.

Lorsqu'il tourna au coin de la ferme, il aperçut Cas appuyé contre son Impala garée à l'arrière. Décidément, l'ange semblait avoir développé un penchant pour sa voiture.

« Tu sais qu'en dehors de Sam, tu dois probablement être la seule personne au monde que je n'ai pas envie d'étriper pour ça » dit-il en désignant sa position.

Cas le scruta du regard mais ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Ce dernier se redressa alors que Dean approchait. Le chasseur s'arrêta à une distance qu'il jugeait respectable. Le regard bleu suivit le mouvement de sa pomme d'Adam alors qu'il déglutit, puis Cas avança.

« Cas, distance, dit-il d'une voix contrite.  
— Pourquoi est-ce si difficile de supporter cette proximité, Dean ? Tu n'es pas aussi ennuyé avec d'autres.  
— Précisément ! répondit Dean en faisant la grimace. C'est quoi mon problème ? »

Il but une longue gorgée à même la bouteille, pesant l'intérêt de la sobriété face à la lâcheté dont il était sur le point de faire preuve. Sans alcool, il aurait sans doute lancé une vanne avant de s'enfuir comme un dératé, mais là il avait bu, justement. Et ça rendait certaines choses tellement plus simples. Même si plus compliquées à la fois.

« Peut-être que tu te sens mal à l'aise, tenta l'ange.  
— Sans blague _Kojak ! _» ironisa Dean en détournant le regard.

Cas ouvrit la bouche mais Dean leva son index afin de le faire taire.

« _Je ne comprends pas cette référence_, c'est ça ? » imita le chasseur d'un ton ironique.

L'ange réprima un sourire avant de hocher la tête.

« Toujours est-il que... » reprit l'ange, mais il fut à nouveau interrompu par l'index de Dean, posé sur ses lèvres, cette fois. Ce dernier fixait son doigt, les yeux écarquillés. C'était pas si difficile, finalement, d'entrer en contact avec sa peau.

« Ok, c'est pas si compliqué que ça, souffla-t-il.  
— Dean ? »

Cas avait cette étrange faculté de transformer son prénom en question. A lui de tirer son plan pour savoir de quoi il s'agissait et de quelle manière il fallait y répondre. Il déglutit, et les mots franchirent ses lèvres avant même qu'il n'ait pu y réfléchir.

« Cas. Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? » croassa-t-il

C'était sorti juste...horriblement. Il se serait bien giflé pour la forme. Mais si c'était là la source de son malaise, autant être fixé tout de suite.

« Oui. Mais pourquoi cette question ? » demanda l'ange posément, d'une voix neutre.

C'était logique après tout, si Cas éprouvait une sorte d'attirance pour lui, c'était à lui de placer les barrières qui s'imposaient.

Le « oui » résonna en lui et il se sentit défaillir, mais pas dans le bon sens du terme. Ça lui foutait une trouille incommensurable, et les battements effrénés qui résonnèrent dans sa cage thoracique lui confirmèrent cet état de fait.

« Oui ? S'étrangla-t-il.  
— Oui.  
— Non mais... Oui ? répéta-t-il en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.  
— Oui, Dean, s'impatienta Cas. Et c'est pas nouveau. Où veux-tu en venir ?  
— Non mais tu me dis oui comme tu le dirais à Sam ou Bobby ou bien... » Dean laissa sa phrase en suspend et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.  
— Dean je n'ai jamais soutenu la thèse que tu étais le plus lent de la famille mais là... Oui, j'aime Sam, j'aime Bobby. Je suis un ange, j'aime beaucoup de monde ! »

Ok, il était en train de complètement se ridiculiser. Il sentit une chaleur inhabituelle monter à ses joues et leva les yeux au ciel.

« Bordel! Cas ne te fais pas plus con que tu n'es hein ! Avec les sous-entendus qu'on se ramasse à longueur de journée, ne me dis pas que tu ne vois pas où je veux en venir ! Est-ce que ce que tu éprouves est de nature, disons... romantique ? » demanda le chasseur.

L'ange tenta de garde un visage neutre mais haussa néanmoins les sourcils.

« Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ? demanda-t-il.  
— Sans doute parce que tu n'as jamais eu la moindre notion de distance respectable avec moi, murmura-t-il d'une voix éraillée par l'alcool.  
— Je ne suis pas humain, Dean, je ne fais pas les même distinctions que toi. Je ne suis même pas censé éprouver la moindre attirance pour qui que ce soit.  
— Balthazar est ange et il a très largement démontré le contraire, mais ça ne répond pas à ma question.  
— Tu ne devrais pas poser de question dont tu préfères ignorer les réponses » chuchota l'ange en détournant le regard.

Ce fut au tour de l'ange de se mordiller la lèvre inférieure et de se maudire. Dire qu'il cherchait à éviter le sujet alors qu'il l'avait lui même mis sur le tapis. _Alors qu'il le devait_. Il sentit une peur particulière gronder en lui, mais peut-être qu'il était temps...

« Cas, sérieusement. Faut que je sache » murmura Dean.

Castiel soupira et releva le regard et plongea dans les yeux les plus verts du monde. Selon lui, en tout cas. Et il en avait vu, des yeux !

« Pourquoi ? Si j'avais voulu te séduire, Dean, j'aurai choisi un vaisseau plus arrangeant. Sois rassuré.  
— Et bien justement ça ne me rassure pas. J'ai aucune envie que tu changes de... physique. »

Merde il allait où là ? N'oublions pas les barrières.

« Mais juste..., je suis hétéro, Cas, t'en as conscience, hein ? »

L'ange hocha la tête et sourit, avant de se pencher pour le fixer de ses yeux que le chasseur voyait encore bleus malgré l'obscurité. Comme souvent quand Cas entrait dans son espace personnel, Dean se trouva cloué sur place, incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste. Il avala sa salive et fut tenté de baisser le regard.

« Tu devras pourtant supporter ma proximité si tu veux m'aider pour ce rituel » dit l'ange en penchant la tête sur le côté.

Dean serra les dents et les muscles de sa mâchoire roulèrent sous sa peau.

« Et je devrai supporter quoi exactement ? » demanda le chasseur. Avant de sentir le souffle de Cas contre son cou, étrangement tiède. Avant d'être frôlé par un peu de cette chaleur que produisent deux corps qui se rapprochent. Et de sentir son estomac se crisper. Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

« Il faudra que j'accède à ton cou. » Des lèvres se posèrent à la base de son cou, et un fantôme de baiser fut déposé. Dean voulut protester mais sa gorge était trop serrée, alors il ferma les yeux.

« Vois ça comme si tu te faisais mordre par un vampire. » Les lèvres s'incurvèrent dans un sourire contre sa peau. Et l'idée de sa peau contre la sienne avait un goût d'apocalypse. De ciel embrasé et de terre éventrée. D'un monde qu'on fait exploser.

« Ok » croassa-t-il. Et cela suffit à chasser les lèvres sur sa peau. Mais pas sa voix. Les yeux toujours fermés, Dean arriva presque à ignorer la main qui se posa à la base de son cou.

« C'est peut-être toi qui es un peu trop porté sur les… apparences » chuchota Cas, dont il percut le souffle à quelques centimètres de son visage. Il le sentit s'approcher encore, et l'ange chuchota presque contre ses lèvres.

« Peut-être que si j'avais eu le corps d'une femme …  
— Si tu avais eu le corps d'une femme je t'aurais embrassé depuis longtemps » souffla Dean en ouvrant des yeux paniqués. Il conserva prudemment le millimètre qu'il restait entre leurs bouches.  
— Je vois » sourit Castiel juste avant de disparaître.

Une brise fraîche se leva et le vent vint bourdonner aux oreilles de Dean. Celui-ci ne bougea pas plus que lorsque l'ange était parti. Il tremblait de tous ses membres.

oOo

A suivre


	9. Ch 8 Dazed and Confused

Disclaimer : Persos pas à moi, mais à la CW  
Spoiler: Fidèle à la série jusqu'à l'épisode 11 de la saison 6. Après on dérive clairement ^^  
Rating: PG-16 (quelques mots vulgaires et l'ambiance qui se réchauffe un peu)  
Notes : Bonne lecture.

oOo

"_**Dazed and Confused"**_  
Chapitre 8  
.o.

"_Been dazed and confused for so long, it's not true.  
Wanted a woman, never bargained for you.  
Take it easy baby, let them say what they will.  
Will your tongue wag so much when I send you the bill?" _

_**Dazed and Confused – Led zeppelin**_

oOo

« Alors ? demanda Balthazar.  
— Alors je ne sais pas. Tout ça le perturbera très certainement, mais il a plus ou moins accepté de me servir de lien.  
— Tu lui as dit quoi exactement ?  
— Rien de précis, je ne sais même pas moi-même à quoi m'attendre.  
— Tu lui as quand-même dit à quoi il risquait d'assister ?  
— La conversation a... dérivé, admit Castiel du bout des lèvres. Mais il aura compris, il n'est pas complètement stupide non plus.  
— Euh, ça c'est toi qui le dit, p'tit frère, émit Balthazar, dubitatif.  
— Putain ! les interrompit Dean en ouvrant la porte à toute volée. Cas ! Ça ne se fait pas de disparaître comme ça, bordel! » cracha-t-il, visiblement contrarié.

L'ange baissa le regard et haussa les épaules. « Tout avait été dit » commenta-t-il.

Dean ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais Balthazar le fit taire d'un regard averti. Il était 23h53 et ils avaient autre chose sur le feu. Les chamailleries d'adolescents pouvaient attendre.

.o.

Castiel se plaça au centre du cercle d'invocation et prononça des mots qui n'évoquèrent aucun langage connu au chasseur. Balthazar recula au maximum afin de se dissimuler dans l'ombre du coin de la pièce. Dean, quant à lui, avança jusqu'à ce que ses pieds touchent la limite du cercle dans lequel Cas se trouvait.

Lorsqu'il vit apparaître une créature sulfureuse, l'ange recula prudemment. La jeune femme n'avait pas totalement l'apparence d'une humaine. Sa peau bleutée luisait d'une lueur étrange et des cornes dépassaient de sa chevelure, mais elle n'en n'était pas moins magnifique pour autant. Le peu de vêtements vaporeux qu'elle portait laissaient deviner une poitrine généreuse mais ferme, aux courbes parfaites. Elle sourit en couvant l'ange du regard.

« Rares sont ceux qui de nos jours restent purs assez longtemps pour avoir le talent d'invoquer Asmodée. » dit-elle à l'attention de Castiel, d'une voix à la fois douce et grave.

Elle sourit. Une esquisse de sourire tendre et aimant, comme le serait celui d'une mère. S'approchant de Cas, qui n'était pas tout à fait sorti du cercle, elle éleva la main à hauteur de sa cicatrice presque totalement guérie. Elle en suivit les contours et se désola qu'un si beau visage fut abîmé. Elle plongea des yeux mauves dans le regard de l'ange et prit une inspiration surprise.

« Même tes pensées sont bridées, ô combien surprenant, concéda-t-elle. Tu es vraiment une créature étrange. »

Dean resta immobile, bouche bée. La vénus qu'il avait sous les yeux aurait été un fantasme devenu réalité, en temps normal. Soyons sérieux deux minutes : ses courbes étaient parfaites, son visage doux et bien dessiné, avec une bouche juste assez pulpeuse pour être sexy sans être vulgaire. Et la couleur bleu pâle de sa peau ne la rendait que plus mystérieuse, énigmatique, attirante...

« Je suis un ange du seigneur » entendit-il dire Cas pour la deuxième fois de la soirée.

Et pourtant non. Il ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec elle. L'idée qu'elle se répande de la sorte, tout autour de son ange, lui donna des crampes au ventre. L'idée qu'elle puisse le toucher de ses longs doigts graciles et lui injecter son venin dans les yeux sans qu'il ne voit rien, le con, avait tendance à l'énerver.

« Ouais c'est son truc, ces derniers temps, lança-t-il soudain d'un ton léger. Il aime se présenter avec grandiloquence ! »

Elle l'ignora superbement mais Cas tiqua. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et secoua brièvement la tête avant de faire un pas en arrière. S'il reculait encore d'un pas, il serait sorti du cercle, hors de danger donc, et pourrait mener le débat à sa convenance. Dean avala sa salive et chercha son regard mais en vain, l'ange ne faisait aucunement mine de tourner la tête dans sa direction. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour la schtroumpfette en face de lui.

Loin d'être troublée par la révélation de Castiel, cette dernière s'approcha et lui caressa la joue avant de remonter le long de son visage. Doucement, elle lui passa la main dans les cheveux. L'ange ne bougea pas. Il ne chercha ni à se dégager ni à réagir, la laissant maîtresse de leur proximité.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'un ange pourrait lui vouloir, à Asmodée ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix sirupeuse.

Et ça rendait Dean malade, d'avoir les yeux fixés sur ce dos d'imper à la con, sans avoir la moindre idée de ce qui pouvait se passer dans la tête plumeuse de son propriétaire ! Si seulement il avait pu simplement voir ses yeux, fouiller le bleu de son regard ou l'incurvation de ses lèvres, alors il aurait su. En général, un coup d'œil suffisait.

« Oh ! cria-t-il sans réfléchir. Tu te prends pour qui à parler de toi à la troisième personne ? Sérieux, ça le fait plus depuis _des années_ !  
— Dean ! grinça Castiel entre ses lèvres, sans se retourner pour autant.  
— Quoi ? Elle peut se la jouer tant qu'elle veut, une pute reste une pute ! »

La créature daigna enfin lui accorder une seconde d'attention, juste le temps d'un coup d'œil. Et son regard lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poing dans le ventre. Elle esquissa un sourire qui tenait fort du rictus et attira Castiel à elle. Se lovant dans ses bras, elle murmura quelque chose qu'eux seuls pouvaient entendre. Un rien plus petite que l'ange, elle l'entoura tout de même de ses bras, pressant son opulente poitrine juste sous son torse. Se rehaussant sur la pointe des pieds, elle déposa un baiser à la jointure de son cou et de son épaule.

Castiel remonta lentement une main le long de son dos, prenant soin de ne pas la toucher plus que nécessaire. Il lui agrippa les cheveux à la base de la nuque et Dean serra les dents, faisant fi de la plus élémentaire des précautions.

Au moment où le chasseur entra dans le cercle, elle sourit contre la peau de l'ange. « Tu es très fort, Castiel, mais tu as mal choisi ton sacrifice » susurra-t-elle avant d'ouvrir la bouche en grand, sa mâchoire disloquée laissant apparaître une rangée de dents qui n'avait rien à envier aux vampires, et de le mordre violemment. L'ange tira sur les cheveux qu'il tenait encore entre ses doigts mais ne put déloger la créature. S'éloignant finalement d'elle-même, elle le libéra de ses crocs et sourit.

« Tu n'as que quelques heures avant que mon venin ne te paralyse complètement. Dépêche-toi de trouver Asmodée, elle seule a le pouvoir de lever cette malédiction. »

C'est à ce moment précis que le chasseur sentit le sol s'ouvrir sous ses pieds.

Balthazar, resté totalement immobile jusque là, sortit de l'ombre juste à temps pour voir les corps de Dean et Castiel s'écrouler dans le cercle d'invocation. Hésitant, il avança une main dans le but de toucher son frère d'arme, mais à peine eut-il franchit la bordure du cercle qu'une brûlure atroce le força à la retirer.

« Cet humain est d'une débilité sans nom ! grogna-t-il pour lui même. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si difficile à comprendre dans _"n'entre surtout pas dans le cercle"_, nom d'un chien ? »

.o.

Dean enregistra certains détails avant même d'ouvrir les yeux. Comme par exemple le sol dur sur lequel il était allongé, une odeur de renfermé, aussi, et un courant d'air froid. Il entendit une sorte de gémissement non loin de lui et ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'eux-même. Il tenta de se relever et eut l'impression que des milliers d'aiguilles lui transperçait le corps. Il relégua donc cette idée à plus tard.

Tournant néanmoins la tête en direction du bruit, il avisa une main sur laquelle des cloques rougeâtres s'étaient formées. Il grimaça, songeant à la douleur qu'une telle brûlure pouvait causer. Relevant le regard sans pour autant pouvoir bouger, il reconnut la manche de l'imper de Cas. Un bruit de respiration rauque et sifflante lui parvint aux oreilles. Il voulut jurer mais aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres. Épuisé, il tourna le regard vers le plafond qu'il devina sombre et rocheux, juste avant de perdre connaissance.

.o.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il reprit ses esprits et se sentit capable de se redresser. La tête lui tournait et sa gorge lui donnait l'impression d'être parcheminée, mais il ne souffrait plus à chaque tentative de mouvement. Tiraillé par une soif lancinante, il tenta d'avaler le peu de salive qui lui restait et chercha l'ange du regard. Ce dernier était appuyé contre une paroi rocheuse, à quelques mètres de lui. Il respirait avec difficulté et du sang lui coulait de la bouche.

Dean voulut se précipiter à ses côtés mais il n'avança que de quelques pas avant de s'écrouler à nouveau. Il avait l'impression de peser une tonne, et se relever lui coûta quasiment toute son énergie. Il regarda autour de lui et détermina qu'ils se trouvaient dans une sorte de cavité rocheuse, peut-être même une caverne aménagée, mais il ne voyait pas plus loin qu'à quelques mètres devant lui, là d'où provenait une lueur vacillante.

Il reporta son attention sur son ange et avança très lentement dans sa direction, chaque pas l'épuisant un peu plus. Lorsqu'il atteignit enfin Cas, il se laissa lourdement tomber sur les genoux. L'ange le fixa d'un air complètement perdu et fronça les sourcils. Du sang imbibait abondamment sa chemise et son imper, à l'endroit où la « femme » l'avait mordu.

« Dean... articula-t-il. Tu n'es pas censé être ici...  
— Oui bin j'y suis, répondit le chasseur en glissant un bras entre le dos de l'ange et la paroi rocheuse. Et j'aimerais bien savoir où on est d'ailleurs.  
— Dans un monde d'illusions, expliqua Cas. Celui dont tu étais censé pouvoir me sortir !  
— Ah. Pourquoi je suis là aussi, alors ? demanda-t-il en attirant Castiel à lui afin de pouvoir faire glisser son imper dans son dos.  
— Parce que tu es entré dans le cercle, Dean !  
— Désolé, murmura ce dernier en s'attaquant aux boutons de la chemise de l'ange.  
— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
— Je regarde l'état de ta blessure, répondit le chasseur. Pourquoi tu ne te soignes pas ?  
— Parce que je ne peux pas. »

Il releva les yeux pour interroger l'ange du regard mais toute pensée cohérente déserta son esprit à la seconde où il écarta les pans de sa chemise et où l'odeur du sang lui parvint, pure et métallique, enivrante. Il détailla la peau déchirée de son épaule et suivit des yeux le sang qui coulait le long de son bras et venait maculer de rouge le tissu de sa chemise.

Wow, quelque chose clochait, _définitvement_. Il s'humidifia les lèvres et cette soif étrange revint lui tirailler les entrailles.

« Y a un truc bizarre » souffla-t-il, alors que son champ de vision devint monochrome. Rouge. Sang.

L'odeur métallique lui emplit les narines, réveillant des souvenirs qu'il aurait préféré enfouis à jamais. Suivant des yeux les marbrures noires qui partaient de la blessure de l'ange vers son bras et son torse, Dean leva la main pour la déposer au creux de son cou, écartant le tissu imbibé du liquide vital.

Cas leva les yeux au ciel et émit un « tss » agacé qui attira l'attention de Dean sur sa bouche. Sur ses lèvres, desquelles s'échappaient un filet de sang. Le regard du chasseur oscilla entre son épaule et ses lèvres. Castiel demeurait immobile.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? Je suis redevenu un vampire ? » murmura Dean, paniqué.

L'ange ne répondit pas. Pour être honnête, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait. C'était lui, qui était censé boire un peu du sang de Dean afin qu'il lui serve de repère, et non l'inverse. Asmodée maniait la magie du sang depuis la nuit des temps, et ses propres connaissances en la matière étaient très limitées. Il chercha à nouveau ses pouvoirs mais ne put que constater à quel point il était impuissant.

Le trouble dans le regard de Dean avait quelque chose de contagieux. L'ange avisa ses yeux assombris par le désir de se nourrir et pencha la tête sur le côté.

Le chasseur regarda ses doigts glisser depuis le cou de l'ange le long des marbrures qui descendaient vers son bras. Le liquide visqueux qui se répandit sur sa main était hypnotique, et il ne parvint pas à en détacher les yeux. Se frottant le pouce contre le majeur et l'index, Dean s'interrogea sur l'étrange sensation que lui procurait ce sang.

« Le sang d'un ange » murmura-t-il avant de porter les doigts à sa bouche.

Cas le dévisagea, les yeux écarquillés, alors que les orbites du chasseur devenaient complètement noires. Lentement, Dean se pencha sur la jointure de son cou et de son épaule. Il y déposa d'abord les lèvres entrouvertes avant de caresser la blessure de sa langue et d'aspirer. L'ange voulut protester mais quelque chose au creux de son ventre l'en empêcha. Il luttait pour respirer avec régularité, et l'attitude du chasseur ne l'aidait pas. Il prit une inspiration soudaine et grimaça.

« Tu as mal ? demanda Dean contre sa peau.  
— Les vampires se soucient rarement du sort de leur victime, nota Castiel. Mais si tu pouvais éviter de vider mon corps du sang qui lui reste je t'en serais reconnaissant. »

Dean se redressa violemment, comme sous l'effet d'une gifle.

« Bordel ! Putain ! Merde ! C'était quoi ce délire ? »

La réalisation lui cloua les tripes au sol, et le goût métallique dans sa bouche en devint écœurant, alors qu'il sentait encore couler le sang de Cas dans sa gorge. Il s'essuya les lèvres du revers de sa manche et fixa l'ange, interloqué avant de baisser les yeux au sol.

Il ouvrit la bouche et se pencha, persuadé d'être sur le point de vider ses tripes. Mais seul un son étouffé en sortit. Entre un cri et gémissement, le contenu de son estomac refusant obstinément de sortir.

Il rampa jusqu'à pouvoir s'adosser à côté de l'ange et ferma les yeux. Peut-être que toute cette scène se révèlerait être un simple cauchemar un peu tordu. Peut-être qu'il était sur le point de se réveiller.

.o.

Une main froide se posa sur son front, une main froide qui lui donna envie de sourire. Qui était réconfortante, bien que définitivement masculine, nota Dean en la prenant entre les siennes. Il ouvrit des yeux embués et cligna plusieurs fois des paupières afin de s'ajuster à la luminosité ambiante.

Les aspérités de la roche étaient luisantes d'humidité, reflétant la faible lueur de ce qui semblait être une torche. Il avait de toute évidence été déplacé dans une vaste salle où l'air était nettement moins vicié. Son vis-à-vis se redressa et s'éloigna de quelque pas, se massant l'épaule.

« Oh putain, se dit-il alors que les souvenirs affluaient à son esprit. Cas, dis-moi que c'était un cauchemar.  
— Pas vraiment non » répondit l'ange d'une voix neutre.

Dean le détailla du regard. Sa chemise à nouveau boutonnée était maculée de sang, mais il semblait en nettement meilleure forme qu'auparavant.

« J'ai eu le loisir d'y réfléchir, lorsque tu étais inconscient, et je pense que c'était un fantasme.  
— Un quoi ? s'étrangla Dean.  
— Un fantasme, répéta l'ange. Il est de notoriété publique, du moins dans le monde occulte, qu'avant de pouvoir atteindre Asmodée, il faut passer par son dédale d'illusions. La jeune femme que tu as vu plus tôt parlait d'Asmodée à la troisième personne parce que ce n'était pas elle, tout simplement.  
— Ah merde, quel con ! s'invectiva Dean.  
— Je ne peux qu'acquiescer. »

Le chasseur se leva et s'approcha de l'ange. Se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, il posa une main hésitante sur l'épaule de ce dernier. Cas le dévisagea comme s'il venait de lui énoncer la théorie de la relativité, puis leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je ne t'en veux pas, Dean.  
— Je suis désolé d'avoir essayé de te vider de ton sang, murmura le chasseur.  
— Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait t'arrêter ? interrogea Castiel, cherchant à appliquer un schéma logique aux évènements.  
— L'idée que tu puisses être vidé de ton sang, précisément. Et sans vouloir te vexer, ça ne fait absolument pas partie de mes fantasmes !  
— Je ne vois pas d'autre explication. Tu as été brièvement un vampire au cours de ton existence et en tant que tel, tu as été tiraillé par la soif. L'idée de te nourrir devait être obsédante, lancinante et quelque part en toi, elle s'est transformée en fantasme. »

Le chasseur haussa les épaules et réfléchit à l'hypothèse.

« ça n'explique pas pourquoi dans ce cas je n'ai pas été jusqu'au bout.  
— Parce que tu tiens plus à ma vie qu'à l'assouvissement de ce désir-là » sourit Castiel.

Dean leva les yeux au ciel mais ne le contredit pas.

« Et ta blessure ?  
— La plaie s'est refermée, mais le poison est toujours à l'intérieur de mon corps. Dès que j'ai rouvert les yeux dans cette pièce, j'ai remarqué que je disposais à nouveau de mes pouvoirs. J'ai pu guérir la morsure et la brûlure à ma main, mais les marbrures noires ne disparaissent pas.  
— Montre ! ordonna le chasseur.  
— Tu n'as pas l'intention de me mordre ? le tourmenta l'ange.  
— Ha, ha, ha, très drôle. Depuis quand t'as le sens de l'humour toi ? grinça Dean en amenant ses doigts à hauteur des boutons du col de la chemise de l'ange.  
— Et depuis quand tu n'es plus dérangé par ce genre de... proximité ?  
—Sans doute les effets de ce petit monde d'illusions. Ceci dit, ils auraient pu nous envoyer cent vierges, quitte à réaliser certains fantasme... »

L'ange ne répondit pas et s'interrogea vaguement, mais il n'eut vraiment pas le loisir de se concentrer.

Les doigts du chasseur glissèrent sur sa chemise le plus naturellement du monde, défaisant les boutons jusqu'au niveau de son ventre. Puis il plaça une paume tiède sous le tissu, le faisant glisser sur son épaule. Cas frissonna et Dean fronça les sourcils en avisant la cicatrice de la morsure. La plaie était bel et bien fermée, mais des lignes noires couraient sur la peau de l'ange, remplaçant le réseau de ses veines par quelque chose qu'il identifiait comme venimeux sans pouvoir se l'expliquer.

« En tout cas faut qu'on se grouille de trouver Atchoum, commenta-t-il.  
— Asmodée, le corrigea distraitement Castiel, les yeux fixés sur ses lèvres.  
— Si tu veux, répondit Dean avant de s'humidifier les lèvres. Et de plonger dans les orbes bleues de l'ange.  
— Tu sais, pour un humain, tu passes un temps incommensurable à t'humidifier les lèvres. C'est très perturbant.  
— C'est perturbant uniquement pour qui passe son temps le regard rivé sur ma bouche, argua Dean avant d'ouvrir des yeux ronds. C'est étrange, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire, expliqua-t-il.  
— Je n'avais pas non plus l'intention de faire cette remarque » dit Castiel.

Dean haussa les épaules et l'ange se dit qu'en temps normal, le chasseur aurait été complètement perturbé par ce genre d'évènement. Pourtant il semblait simplement de bonne humeur, à lui sourire bêtement comme s'il était fier de lui.

Cas essaya de mettre les évènements en corrélation mais il fut à nouveau interrompu par Dean. Ce dernier eut une idée absolument brillante, selon ses dires.

« Cas, ne bouge pas ! souffla-t-il alors qu'il reboutonnait sagement la chemise de l'ange.  
— Je ne bougeais pas, argua ce dernier.  
— Ok, dit le chasseur avant de s'humidifier les lèvres, ce qui poussa l'ange à lever les yeux au ciel une fois de plus. Ferme les yeux !  
— Pour quoi faire ? demanda-t-il.  
— Sinon tu vas me perturber, admit le chasseur. Quitte à réaliser ses fantasmes – non sexuels, je précise – Y a un truc que j'ai envie de faire depuis longtemps, sans jamais trouver comment, alors... »

Cas haussa un sourcil mais ferma les yeux sous le regard impérieux de Dean. Puis il sentit une chaleur inhabituelle contre son corps, avant de réaliser. Le chasseur le prenait dans ses bras, tout simplement.

Serrant son ange contre lui, Dean nota qu'il était un rien plus petit que lui et que leurs corps s'accordaient parfaitement. Ça avait le don de le rendre étrangement heureux.

« Je le savais ! murmura-t-il. Tu rentres tout juste. »

Castiel leva les bras et agrippa le tissu du t-shirt du chasseur au niveau de son dos, enfouissant son visage dans son cou. Il inspira pour s'imprégner de l'odeur de Dean et se demanda un instant à qui appartenait ce désir. D'être au chaud dans des bras aimants, entouré d'une protection dérisoire mais tellement puissante à la fois.

Il ouvrit les yeux lorsque Dean amena sa main au niveau de sa nuque et caressa la base de ses cheveux. Cherchant parmi les diverses observations qu'il avait pu faire de l'espèce humaine, il conclut que ce geste n'avait rien de platonique. Aussi écarta-t-il son humain de lui avec un rien de précipitation.

« Dean ! commença-t-il, mais il ne sut pas quoi ajouter.  
– Cas ! répondit le chasseur, un sourire lui planant sur les lèvres. Ne me dis pas que tu n'y as jamais pensé. Tu m'as dit toi-même que tu ne faisais pas les même distinctions que les humains. Alors si tu devais partager ça avec quelqu'un...  
– évidemment que ce serait toi. Que ça _aurait été_ toi. Mais ce désir ne t'appartient pas, tu es... »

Il s'interrompit et les mots restèrent coincés quelque part en lui. Dean le dévisageait de ses yeux trop verts pour son bien et arborait un sourire en coin, fier et sûr de lui.

« Merde, je fais craquer un ange » murmura ce dernier en se penchant, avant de sourire contre ses lèvres.

Ça ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'il avait partagé avec Meg. C'était léger et doux, comme un bisou d'enfant. Une bouche contre une autre, et un sourire qui se transmet. C'était si simple et pourtant il sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre. C'était son premier baiser. Son premier _vrai_ baiser.

Cas ferma brièvement les yeux, mémorisant cet instant pour toujours. Puis il trouva le courage de reculer, s'empêchant de se perdre dans ces étranges sensations.

Mais Dean n'était pas du genre à se laisser éconduire si facilement. Sûr de lui, il glissa le bout de sa langue sur la peau charnue de la bouche de l'ange avant de mordre doucement, presque tendrement, et d'attraper sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents pour l'attirer à lui. Ses lèvres n'étaient ni douces ni tendres cette fois, mais demandeuses, impérieuses.

L'ange s'était souvent demandé pourquoi. Pourquoi deux langues qui s'emmêlent avaient de telles vertus. Et lorsque ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent instinctivement, comme il avait pu l'observer chez des millions d'autres humains, il comprit.

Étrangement elle n'avait rien de visqueux, cette langue qui glissait contre la sienne. Sa peau s'électrisa lorsque Dean lui agrippa la nuque pour approfondir encore leur baiser. Son autre main posée sur sa hanche l'attira tout contre lui. C'était dense. Palpable. C'était juste ... parfait.  
Et vrai. C'était _exactement_ ce qu'il voulait.

Et au moment où l'ange se fit cette réflexion, c'était fini.

Repoussant Dean de toutes ses forces, il manqua de le faire trébucher. Le chasseur le dévisagea, interloqué.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, expliqua l'ange.  
– Tu veux demander à mon corps, si c'est pas ce qu'il veut ? argua le chasseur.  
– Tu n'es pas en pleine possession de ton libre arbitre, Dean. Tout comme je t'ai laissé me mordre, toi tu m'embrasses. Et crois-moi tu le regretteras une fois sorti d'ici. Autant en rester là. »

Dean réfléchit un instant et se trouva effectivement incapable de se projeter plus loin que dans les cinq minutes à venir. Peut-être que Cas avait raison. Peut-être qu'ils étaient tous les deux piégés dans cet univers où leurs corps échappaient à leur contrôle. Et il n'avait aucune envie d'avoir ce genre de regrets.

« Ok, admit-il. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, alors ?  
– On avance, commença l'ange, et on... »

Il n'eut pas le loisir de continuer car la pièce se mit à tourner autour d'eux. Il se dévisagèrent, surpris, et Dean tendit la main. Elle se referma sur du vide. Sur du vent, juste là où s'était trouvé son ange une seconde auparavant.

.o.

Balthazar eut envie de se taper la tête contre l'horloge murale, à force de fixer les minutes qui s'égrainaient inexorablement. Déjà deux heures que son frère et l'asticot étaient inconscients au beau milieu de ce cercle inviolable. Et il pouvait voir les marbrures noires doucement prendre d'assaut le cou de Castiel, ce qui n'avait absolument rien de rassurant. Il songea vaguement à avertir Sam et Bobby mais ces derniers ne lui auraient été d'aucune utilité.

Le portable de Dean se mit à sonner mais il ne pouvait évidemment pas l'atteindre. Tout ça parce que cet imbécile de primate sans poils était trop con que pour se maîtriser le temps d'une simple invocation ! Enfin, à sa décharge, la journée avait été riche en émotion pour Dean. Mais tout de même, c'était à se demander comment il avait pu survivre aussi longtemps ! Avoir un ange amoureux auto-assigné à sa protection avait dû aider, ceci dit.

Secouant la tête face à ses propres réflexions, Balthazar écouta le portable sonner plusieurs fois. Vu l'heure, ce devait probablement être Sam et Bobby qui étaient arrivés à Minneapolis.

Il décida d'allumer le poste de télévision de Bobby afin de se changer les idées. Celui-ci était cassé depuis des lustres, mais ce n'était pas un tube cathodique usé qui se mettrait en travers du chemin d'un ange, foi de Balthazar.

Il aurait mieux fait de s'abstenir, se dit-il, en entendant la fin des informations. La présentatrice avait beau avoir une superbe poitrine, la fin de sa phrase ne plut absolument pas à Balthazar.

« ...c'est pourquoi les autorités locales, en accord avec le centre de prévention de crise, ont décidé de fermer les frontières de l'état du Minnesota. La libre circulation des personnes est désormais temporairement levée et tout individu tentant de sortir de l'état se verra refoulé aux frontières. Nous demandons aux familles de rester calmes et nous vous rappelons qu'un centre d'appel a été mis en place. N'hésitez pas à former le ... »

L'ange rebelle fit grincer le canapé en se laissant tomber dessus. Super ! D'un côté il se retrouvait coincé avec Cas et Dean au pays des merveilles version X, et de l'autre, Sam et Bobby étaient très probablement en quarantaine avec le reste de la population de Minneapolis. Il poussa un très très long soupir.

oOo

**A suivre ! **

à tout les lurkers qui passent par là (et je pense aux asticots qui m'ajoutent dans leurs « Story Alert » sans rien me dire), laissez-moi votre avis ^^


	10. Ch 9 Brain Damage  Part I

Disclaimer : Persos pas à moi, mais à la CW  
Spoiler: Fidèle à la série jusqu'à l'épisode 11 de la saison 6. Après on dérive clairement.  
Persos : Dean/Cas, Sam, Balthazar, Bobby  
Rating: PG-16  
Résumé : Castiel fait un pacte avec Balthazar, Sam retrouve son âme, Bobby cuisine et Dean réfléchit trop. Mais les armes du ciel ne vont pas se retrouver toutes seules !

oOo

"_**Brain Damage (1/2)"**_  
Chapitre 9  
.o.

_« And if the dam breaks open many years too soon  
And if there is no room upon the hill  
And if your head explodes with dark forebodings too  
I'll see you on the dark side of the moon » _

_**Brain Damage – Pink Floyd**_

oOo

Arrivés en ville tard dans la nuit, ils s'étaient rapidement trouvé un motel afin d'attendre plus ou moins confortablement les premières heures du jour. Ils comptaient alors se rendre au _General Minneapolis Hospital_, là où le petit miraculé avait été soigné. L'article ne donnait pas de nom, afin de respecter le souhait de la famille et surtout de les préserver des journalistes trop curieux. Mais au final, cette guérison miraculeuse n'avait pas fait couler beaucoup d'encre. Un simple encart en haut d'une page du canard local. L'horreur et le sang faisaient beaucoup mieux vendre.

Ce ne furent pas les lueurs de l'aube qui tirèrent Sam du sommeil, mais les nombreux reflets rouges et bleus des gyrophares de police. Il se frotta les yeux en avisant le vert luminescent du réveil : 4h32. Bobby ronflait dans le lit d'à côté malgré le bruit des sirènes. Le jeune Winchester secoua la tête. Le vieux grincheux pouvait dormir au beau milieu d'un orchestre symphonique en plein concert mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de se réveiller en sursaut au moindre craquement inhabituel. Ça devait être l'instinct du chasseur, se dit Sam en souriant devant la bouche ouverte de son vieil ami.

Il avait tenté d'appeler Dean en arrivant en ville mais ce dernier demeurait injoignable, ce qui n'était pas fondamentalement inquiétant, sachant qu'il serait occupé la plupart de la nuit avec le rituel d'invocation. Il pria inconsciemment pour que tout se passe bien en vérifiant son téléphone. N'ayant aucun appel ni message, il en conclut que son frère n'avait pas encore remarqué qu'il avait essayé de le joindre.

S'étirant, il s'extirpa des couvertures pour aller regarder par la fenêtre ce qui causait tant d'agitation en pleine nuit. Il écarta le rideau un peu miteux de la seule fenêtre de la chambre du motel et faillit s'étrangler en inspirant trop rapidement.

« Bobby ! grinça-t-il entre ses dents.  
— Mmmm ?  
— Bobby, réveille-toi ! Allume la télé, il se passe quelque chose ! »

Il déglutit en observant des dizaines de voitures de polices tentant de juguler la circulation automobile. Le motel se situant sur un grand axe à l'entrée de la ville, le trafic était dense, même à quatre heure du mat'.

« On dirait qu'ils essayent d'empêcher les gens d'entrer en ville »

Il avisa un camion de l'armée venant faire barrage à l'une des sorties les plus fréquentées.

« Et de sortir... » conclut-il, alors que Bobby sautait de son lit pour venir à son tour observer les allées et venues des forces de l'ordre.

Il se demanda pourquoi les gens abandonnaient leur véhicule pour courir à pied vers les sorties de la ville. La rue semblait être devenue folle. En à peine quelques minutes, des gens se mirent à courir dans tous les sens sans plus prêter la moindre attention à leur prochain. Il vit une dame âgée manquer de se faire piétiner et un gosse visiblement perdu au milieu du chaos ambiant.

Sam se pencha par la fenêtre, tentant de regarder dans toutes les directions possibles.

« Pas de tsunami ni de tornade en vue » annonça-t-il avant de reporter son attention sur un nouveau véhicule militaire qui venait d'arriver. Tout un tas de petits bonshommes en combinaisons d'extra-terrestre jaunes en sortirent.

« Menace bactériologique, en déduisit le jeune chasseur.  
— Bah, voyons le bon côté des choses, au moins ils ne sont pas en train de s'entretuer. On peut donc exclure le _croatoan _! fit Bobby, pragmatique.  
— Bon elle est où cette télécommande ?» grogna Sam.

.o.

Balthazar résista à la tentation de son ronger les ongles un moment, avant de s'interroger sur l'influence que pouvaient avoir certains comportements humains. Depuis qu'il s'était lui même exclu du Paradis, il avait pu constater à quel point le fait d'être coincé dans un vaisseau pouvait transformer un ange. A quel point ce corps, atrocement limitatif au départ était devenu une partie intégrante de sa personne.

Il baissa le regard sur son petit frère, allongé aux côtés de Dean Winchester et s'émerveilla, l'espace d'un instant, de ces formidables parasites qui, tout en relevant de l'infiniment petit, savaient ramper en vous et vous contaminer aussi sûrement et rapidement que l'Ebola. Les humains avaient ça de surprenant.

Il leva les yeux au ciel avant de s'asseoir à la limite du cercle d'invocation. Il grimaça en observant le liserai noir des veines de Castiel qui remontait depuis quelque part sous sa chemise jusqu'à son cou. Depuis peu les lignes sombres prenaient d'assaut son visage, et selon le peu de choses que Balthazar savait sur ce rituel, cela n'augurait rien de bon. Rares étaient ceux qui se sortaient du labyrinthe avant que le poison ne les tue.

Pourtant ça n'aurait pas dû être aussi difficile. Une fois le cercle tracé, il leur suffisait d'attendre minuit pour réciter l'invocation afin de faire apparaître la gardienne, une entité à la solde d'Asmodée. Elle était supposé inoculer le poison à Cas, mais pas aussi rapidement.

Si les choses avaient été faites dans les règles, il aurait eu le temps de se lier à Dean avant de se faire empoisonner. Et si ce primate n'était pas entré dans le cercle, il n'aurait pas plongé avec Cas dans les bras de Morphée ou bien Dieu sait où.

Chaque tentative de traverser le cercle d'invocation s'étant soldée par un échec, l'ange se résolut à veiller les deux inconscients en se rongeant les ongles.

Puis il eut une idée de génie.

.o.

Sans Dean à ses côtés, Castiel remarqua qu'il était bien plus aisé de ne pas perdre de temps. Il sentait le poison se répandre un peu plus en lui à mesure que le temps s'écoulait et se demanda ce qu'il se passerait s'il échouait. Il n'était pas humain donc les effets du poison ne seraient peut-être pas les mêmes, mais d'un autre côté il ne parvenait pas à guérir avec ses propres pouvoirs...

Remisant ses pensées inutiles, il inspira un grand bol d'air vicié afin de chasser cette oppression qui lui enserrait la poitrine, mais sans succès. A mesure qu'il avançait, ses pas se faisaient de moins en moins assurés, de même que le sang dans son corps ne semblait plus irriguer correctement ses membres.

Le but du jeu était de ne pas se laisser retarder par les divers évènements possibles dans cet univers alternatif, mais force était de constater que rien de particulier ne s'était produit depuis qu'il s'était retrouvé propulsé sur cette longue route pentue au milieu de la caverne. Il regarda devant lui mais ne vit pas au delà de la pente quelques mètres plus loin. Il s'aida de la paroi rocheuse et continua à avancer.

.o.

Dean ne put empêcher un large sourire de lui grimper sur le visage, lorsqu'il avisa Veronica de_ l'île de la tentation _et Shaimee des _Busty Asian Beauties_ dansant langoureusement côté à côte, l'une déguisée en ange et l'autre en diable. Elles lui adressèrent toutes deux un sourire équivoque. Le chasseur s'approcha, le sourire aux lèvres et se gratta l'arrière du crâne.

« Ah merde, c'est pas flatteur tout ça... Mes fantasmes manquent d'originalité. »

Les deux jeunes femmes le dévisagèrent sans mots dire et se dirigèrent vers lui. Dean haussa les mains dans un geste de reddition mais recula néanmoins. Il venait d'échapper à cent vierges, prenant _littéralement _la fuite. Fallait lui laisser le temps de souffler !

« Non, sérieusement les filles, vous pourriez m'indiquer la sortie ? demanda-t-il sur un ton d'excuse. Non pas qu'en temps normal... mais là j'ai un ange empoisonné sur le feu ! »

Le visage de Veronica se déforma de colère pour refléter une telle horreur qu'il en inspira de travers. Il toussa bruyamment et se pencha pour reprendre sa respiration. Lorsqu'il se redressa, il était ailleurs.

.o.

« En quarantaine ? interrogea le vieux chasseur sans trop y croire. En _quarantaine_ ? hurla-t-il au poste de télévision. Mais ils ne peuvent pas mettre toute une ville en quarantaine ! s'indigna-t-il.  
— Si ! lui répondit la voix de Sam depuis la salle de bain. La preuve : ils l'ont fait ! Ceci dit rien ne nous empêche de circuler en ville.  
— Pour attraper cette saleté ? Ils ne savent même pas comment ça se transmet !  
— Précisément ! »

Il rejoignit Bobby qui s'était posté à la fenêtre, observant le défilé de véhicules militaires et de police. Quelques sirènes d'ambulance résonnaient au loin.

« ça n'aurait pas des airs d'apocalypse, selon toi ? » émit Sam.

.o.

« C'est _complètement_ l'apocalypse ! » confirma Dean à son subconscient. Du haut de la chambre d'hôtel, il détaillait une ville éventrée qu'on a laissé pourrir de l'intérieur. Des grillages s'emmêlaient au centre de l'unique route qui semblait encore praticable et des barrages de fortunes empêchaient l'accès aux bâtiments. Il n'eut pas besoin de lire le mot _croatoan _sur une affiche décolorée pour savoir qu'il était à nouveau dans le funeste futur rêvé par Zachariah

Moins déboussolé que lors de sa première incursion dans cet étrange futur, il prit le parti de faire un crochet par chez Bobby, même s'il savait que personne ne serait là pour l'accueillir. En dévalant les escaliers du motel où il avait atterri, il grinça pour lui-même « Faudrait revoir ta copie, Atchoum, ce futur à la con n'a rien d'un fantasme, bordel ! »

ça n'avait aucun sens, de se retrouver là, dans cet avenir avorté qui n'était rien de plus que l'enfant difforme d'un cerveau malade. Zachariah l'avait créé de toutes pièces, ce futur, et ils avaient tout empêché : l'avènement de Lucifer, la propagation du _Croatoan_ et même l'apocalypse. Et surtout il était censé se trouver dans cette stupide caverne pour sauver l'idiot duveteux de l'empoisonnement !

Il sortit prudemment du motel, prenant soin de longer les bâtiments. Le quartier semblait désert mais il savait pertinemment que ce calme n'était que de façade. Il scrutait d'un regard averti les voitures abandonnées sur le bord de la route lorsqu'une Camaro attira son attention. Elle ressemblait furieusement à la voiture sur laquelle il passait le plus clair de son temps chez Bobby. Il l'avait complètement remise en état, mis à part quelques bosses sur la carrosserie...

Il écarquilla les yeux en s'approchant, notant que les griffes et bosses semblaient être exactement aux mêmes endroits que dans la réalité. Il réfléchit un instant sur l'étrangeté d'avoir conscience que son esprit se trouvait _en réalité_ actuellement séparé de son corps, même s'il pouvait se mouvoir comme s'il n'en n'était rien. En fait, il rêvait chacun de ses mouvements... Il secoua la tête, se disant qu'il valait mieux éviter d'y réfléchir trop longtemps s'il ne voulait pas se transformer en paranoïaque fini, ou pire : en fan de _« The Matrix »._

Il reporta son attention sur la voiture et se dirigea vers le coffre qui n'était pas verrouillé. Avisant son contenu, Dean décida qu'il serait inutile de faire la route jusque chez Bobby. Shotguns, pistolets et couteaux étaient soigneusement entreposés là, n'attendant plus que lui. Haussant un sourcil, le chasseur fut frappé par le syndrome « c'est trop beau pour être vrai ». Il attrapa un shotgun avec réluctance et décida qu'il valait mieux éviter de l'essayer en plein centre ville. Autant éviter d'attirer l'attention de zombies décérébrés.

Il grimpa prudemment à bord de la Camaro et referma la portière dans un chuintement presque discret. Se penchant pour récupérer les fils sous le tableau de bord, il manqua de s'étrangler en avisant les clés pendouillant sur le contact.

« ça ne me dit rien qui vaille... » grogna Dean avant de tourner les clés dans le contact, faisant vrombir le moteur. Un sourire rassuré aux lèvres, il fit faire un demi-tour serré à l'engin et se positionna au centre de la route.

Il jeta un coup d'œil dans son rétroviseur et aperçut un groupe de C_roats_ courant dans sa direction. Il se félicita d'avoir installé un auto-radio sur la Camaro quelque jours auparavant et augmenta le volume avant d'appuyer sur l'accélérateur. Le moteur monta dans les tours, faisant décoller le bolide à toutes vitesses.

.o.

A peine se fut-il éloigné du centre-ville qu'il se sentit à nouveau happé ailleurs. Cela faisait le même effet qu'une seconde de distraction, sauf que ça lui retournait l'estomac d'une étrange manière.

Il était toujours assis derrière le volant de la Camaro, garée à quelques centaines de mètres de la clôture du camp _Chitaqua_. Il n'eut besoin que d'un coup d'œil pour reconnaître l'endroit, pas très éloigné de là où son alter ego du futur avait flingué l'un de ses compagnons d'armes infecté par le virus. Il n'avait aucune envie de revoir son futur lui.

Il s'interrogea sur le moment exact auquel il se trouvait, imaginant mal se pointer dans le camp si le Dean du passé était là. Trois, ça ferait sans doute un peu beaucoup. En même temps, vu l'agitation qui semblait régner dans le camp, son alter ego n'avait pas encore lancé l'assaut final contre Lucifer. Il y avait bien trop de monde encore debout.

Le chasseur sortit de la voiture muni d'un couteau et de son shotgun et s'enfonça dans les bois alentours, peu désireux d'entrer par la grande porte. Il aurait voulu avoir le temps d'observer les allées et venues dans le camp mais il préféra s'éloigner de la clôture pour trouver une entrée plus discrète. Il savait que des postes d'observation avaient été placés à intervalles réguliers.

Il entendit un craquement à sa droite et n'eut pas le temps de lever son arme qu'il se trouva plaqué au sol, un _croat _cherchant à planter ses dents là où il trouverait un peu de chair. Dean serra la mâchoire et planta son couteau quelque part entre les côtes de son assaillant. Ce qu'il restait de l'humain poussa un cri rauque et se redressa brièvement, permettant à Dean de se dégager. Le chasseur dominait à présent la créature agenouillée et envoya de toutes ses forces son poing percuter son arcade sourcilière. L'os déchira la peau sous l'impact et du sang jaillit de la blessure lorsque le _croat _s'effondra. Pour faire bonne mesure, Dean récupéra son couteau et lui trancha la carotide.

Son côté l'élançait alors qu'il peinait à reprendre sa respiration. Il n'eut pas le loisir de se rappeler que les _Croats _étaient rarement seuls qu'il vit un petit garçon écarter les buissons devant lui, un air curieux plaqué sur le visage. Dean fronça un sourcil en le dévisageant. Sa peau était encore lisse et tendre, intacte, il avait six ans à tout casser. Et pourtant sa pâleur n'autorisait pas de doute. Le chasseur déglutit et maudit d'avance ce qu'il aurait à faire.

Il ne bougea pas tout de suite, conscient que le couteau qu'il avait en main n'attirerait pas l'attention, contrairement au fusil. Mais c'était juste un gosse qu'il avait en face de lui. Qu'importe la puissance de sa rage, il ne pourrait pas grand chose avec ses petits poings. Du moins tant qu'il ne le mordait pas. Tout à ses considérations, Dean recula de quelques mètres quand l'enfant s'approcha.

Il jaugea le chasseur du regard et poussa un grognement. Puis comme s'il se savait incapable de se mesurer à lui, il reporta son attention sur le cadavre entre eux. A petits pas prudent, le gosse en fit le tour et l'observa, les sourcils haussés.

Un cri retentit alors, provenant de derrière le chasseur. Il remercia le ciel que ces créatures soient fondamentalement trop stupides que pour jouer sur l'effet de surprise et pivota de justesse, évitant la femme fonçant à toute allure dans sa direction. Il se servit de son élan pour la faire chuter et lui brisa la nuque, mais non sans sentir la morsure du bout de verre brisé qu'elle tenait en main. L'enfant le regardait, les yeux écarquillés lorsque le chasseur s'effondra au sol, crachant du sang.

Il releva son T-shirt souillé et observa sa peau déchirée suinter un sang épais et vicié. Examinant l'entaille, il aperçut un bout de chair à la fois rose et brun et l'identifia comme faisant partie de ses organes. C'était profond mais heureusement pas très large. Il expira prudemment en appuyant sur la blessure à l'aide de ce qu'il restait de sa chemise. Se faire ouvrir le ventre avait quelque chose de terrifiant, et l'idée de devoir maintenir ses tripes à l'intérieur de son corps lui fit monter la nausée, lui rappelant douloureusement les chiens de l'enfer.

Il releva la tête pour regarder le gosse, se demandant s'il avait conscience qu'il ne pourrait plus grand chose contre lui dans son état. Mais l'enfant ne semblait pas réaliser son état de faiblesse, trop occupé à doucement arracher les chairs du premier cadavre, là où Dean avait enfoncé son couteau. Le chasseur eut un relent de bile et détourna les yeux. Il tenta de se lever mais ses forces le lâchèrent sitôt qu'il eut tenté de prendre appui sur ses jambes. Il observa d'étranges lignes noires se répandre sur son ventre et se rappela du poison. Du temps qui jouait contre lui. Et de Cas.

Merde, il était censé se trouver dans le petit paradis d'Asmodée, mais non, ça aurait juste été trop beau. Il était coincé là, avec juste sous les yeux un enfant-zombi en train de bouffer celui qui avait sans doute été son père dans une autre vie.

Dean se rappelait du virus et de ses effets avec une acuité étrange, pour quelqu'un qui n'avait passé que quelques jours dans ce futur apocalyptique. Lorsqu'il n'y avait pas de chair fraîche à proximité, les C_roats_ erraient, poupées désarticulées se mouvant sans rythme, sans âme, crapahutant dans les immondices. Un regard suffisait à noter combien leur peau était fade, la mort ayant étiré sur eux son voile depuis longtemps déjà. Mais quelque chose de faux maintenait une étincelle de vie, vacillant entre le clair et l'obscur comme la flamme d'une bougie.

Dean inspira l'air glacé de l'hiver qui arrivait, dans ce futur cauchemardesque. La nuit étirait prématurément son voile et le froid de la mort lui mordit les entrailles. Il se laissa envahir par tout ce vide, gluant et visqueux. Ce vide énorme qui s'insinuait dans chaque interstice, chaque faille. Il savait déjà qu'il le haïssait de toute son âme, ce futur où son frère était le diable et où lui-même n'avait plus rien d'humain, alors que Cas lui, l'était un peu trop. Mais il n'imaginait pas à quel point cette sombre illusion créé par Zachariah l'avait marqué. Une sensation d'horreur grimpa en lui.

Le gosse releva un visage ensanglanté, quelque chose de luisant, visqueux, et _rouge_, pendouillait entre ses lèvres. Il sourit. Et l'estomac du chasseur protesta. Il eut tout juste le temps de se pencher avant de vomir ses tripes, mettant sa blessure à rude épreuve. Lorsqu'il se redressa, toujours nauséeux, il se demanda combien de temps ce cauchemar allait durer.

Il nota l'apparition d'un autre liserai noir qui remontait le long de ses poignets vers ses avant-bras. Le sang de Cas l'avait probablement contaminé, se dit-il tout en s'admonestant sur sa propre stupidité. Il envisagea d'à nouveau tenter de se lever, mais son mouvement attira l'attention du gosse. Il se leva et sembla observer quelque chose derrière Dean. Ce dernier sentit une chaleur familière et une lumière aveuglante lui fit fermer les yeux. Sentant la douleur et l'épuisement disparaître en même temps que sa blessure, il se leva, les yeux toujours fermés.

« Merci mon Dieu, souffla-t-il.  
— Tu peux m'appeler Balthazar » grinça une voix sarcastique.

Le chasseur ouvrit les yeux d'un coup. L'enfant avait disparu, de même que les cadavres.

« Mec, je suis presque content de te voir ! articula Dean. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fout ici ?  
— écoute moi attentivement. Grâce à vos petites séances de peinture, mes pouvoirs sont limités. Faut croire que je n'ai effectivement pas été capable de trouver tous vos stupides glyphes anti-anges. Bref, je ne peux pas plus t'avancer que ça. Il va falloir que tu arrives jusqu'à l'Impala.  
— Quoi ? Tu veux dire dans le camp ?  
— Absolument. La nuit est tombée, ça devrait être plus facile. De là je devrais pouvoir te ramener.  
— Quoi ? Et pourquoi pas d'ici ? Et Cas ?  
— Une chose à la fois, l'asticot. Fais ce que je te dis ! »

Balthazar grimaça avant de disparaître. Le chasseur poussa un soupir exaspéré et se mit en route en direction du camp, évitant les passages trop éclairés. Il fallait se trouver à l'intérieur des grillages, pour avoir accès à l'endroit où était gardé les voitures, enfin ce qu'il en restait.

.o.

Tout se passa admirablement jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive au niveau des baraquements. Il les contournait par l'arrière à l'abri des lumières et du passage, lorsqu'un éclat de rire le coupa net. Il suspendit ses mouvements et tendit l'oreille. Il se trouvait devant une large tente peu éclairée dont l'un des pans n'était pas correctement rabattu, lui permettant de risquer un coup d'œil à l'intérieur.

Il vit Castiel, le Castiel du futur, assis face à une table de réunion, les pieds nonchalamment posés dessus. Un large sourire rendait ses traits un peu flous. Il était certainement drogué jusqu'aux yeux.

Devant lui, Dean semblait trembler de colère:  
« ça te fait rire ?  
— De nos jours, tout me fait rire, répondit l'ange d'une voix doucereuse. Même la mort. »

Le chasseur voulut arracher ses yeux de la scène et continuer à avancer, mais une sorte de curiosité malsaine le poussait à rester.

Son alter ego dévisagea l'ange. L'ex-ange. Castiel eut à peine le temps de reposer les pieds par terre que l'autre l'empoigna.

« T'en as vraiment rien à foutre de crever, hein ? cracha-t-il.  
— ça sera un soulagement » admit l'ange, moins sarcastique qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Dean reconnut sur ses propres traits la colère, puis l'impuissance et la culpabilité. Et il sentit la blessure presque aussi sûrement que cet autre lui dont il ne restait qu'une coquille brisée.

La suite lui vrilla le cerveau, littéralement. Il se remémora tout ce qui avait pu se dire entre eux. Tout ce qu'il avait pu ressentir, dans ce futur ou dans le monde d'Asmodée. Il se rappela ses lèvres sur celles de l'ange et en fut à la fois grisé et mortifié, tout en dévisageant l'autre lui penché sur Castiel.

Il se souvint de ce besoin de réassurance, dans les gestes imprécis du chasseur, dans sa manière gauche d'amener Cas jusqu'au lit de camp. Il n'avait jamais été maladroit, avec une femme.

Dans l'univers sans limites ni interdits d'Asmodée, ça lui avait semblé presque logique, d'embrasser l'ange lorsqu'il s'était trouvé entre ses bras. Il voulait bien admettre une certaine possessivité. Peut-être même un besoin, ou bien une addiction. Le fait de savoir qu'il était _à lui._ Et de quelle autre manière pouvait-on posséder complètement quelqu'un, finalement?

Il prit une inspiration étranglée lorsqu'un gémissement lui donna envie de détourner le regard.

Il y avait une différence entre remettre certaines choses en question et voir son futur lui gémir éhontément dans les bras de Castiel. L'impression de perdre ses repères, de ne plus savoir ce qu'il est, _qui _il est, le terrorisa.

Dans le genre, il n'avait pas besoin de ça ! Qu'est-ce que _ça _pouvait bien venir foutre au milieu de tout le reste, bordel ? A quel moment ils en étaient arrivés là, tous les deux ?

Il regarda ses doigts glisser sous le t-shirt de l'ange et sentit son estomac se serrer. C'était juste complètement… pas en place. Il n'était pas _gay_ bordel. Il l'aurait su, quand même ! Mais ce qui lui faisait le plus mal au bide, c'était cette tendresse dans l'effleurement de la mâchoire de l'ange. La douceur, dans les baisers déposés au creux de son cou. L'inclinaison de sa tête, sa manière qu'avaient ses yeux de se fermer sous ses caresses. Dans un monde qui n'avait rien de beau, aucune espérance. Dans un univers presque aussi noir que l'enfer. Leurs mains coulaient sur leurs corps comme on répète des accords au piano, comme une mélodie apprise par cœur du bout des doigts, du bout des lèvres. Comme un air désuet qui sonne comme une ritournelle. Tout ça, avant le noir absolu de la nuit.

Il arracha ses yeux de la scène au bout de quelques minutes à peine, mais pas assez tôt à son goût. Il tituba jusqu'au parking improvisé, selon les instructions de cet enfoiré de Balthazar, et retrouva ce qu'il restait de son Impala dans un accès de bonheur mélancolique. A peine installé derrière le volant, il fut pris d'une quinte de toux et cracha du sang. Une bouteille d'eau trouvée sur le siège passager de la voiture vint à point nommé pour combler le vide de son estomac. Il prit une profonde inspiration, notant que le poison semblait se répandre bien plus rapidement dans son corps que dans celui de l'ange.

Le chasseur examina son faciès décomposé dans le rétroviseur et eut du mal à se reconnaître. Sa gorge se serra et il but une gorgée de plus. L'eau avait le goût du sang dans sa bouche. Il serra le plastic entre ses doigts jusqu'à entendre la matière se déformer. Il jeta la bouteille écrasée contre le tableau de bord, la récupéra, et finit par l'écraser contre le volant. Il eut l'impression d'étouffer dans sa propre colère, au souvenir de ces dernières heures. Il s'écrasa les poings contre le volant en le frappant à plusieurs reprises et se rappela brièvement les bons conseils de Cas. « évite de te blesser inutilement. »

Dean expira l'air qu'il n'avait pas conscience de retenir dans ses poumons et pencha la tête en arrière, se massant les tempes.

« Mais qu'est-ce que je fous dans ce monde de tarés ? questionna-t-il à voix haute.  
— Tu es là parce qu'ici je pouvais t'atteindre, ironisa une voix emplie de sarcasme qu'il reconnut aussitôt.  
— Balthazar! souffla Dean.  
— Ravi que tu te rappelles de mon nom, cette fois. Faut vraiment que tu te réveilles et que tu sortes de ce putain de cercle !  
— Huh ?  
— Hello ? La réalité, tu te rappelles ?  
— Quoi tu veux dire que c'est toi qui m'a amené ici ?  
— Oui, étant dans l'incapacité d'utiliser pleinement mes pouvoirs, j'ai utilisé une réalité alternative préexistante avec laquelle tu étais familier pour pouvoir...  
— Tu te fous de ma gueule ? l'interrompit Dean en frappant son volant du plat de la main.  
— Tais-toi ! hurla l'ange et sa voix gronda plus fort que l'orage. Dean, tu vas bouger ton cul sans poils et le trainer hors de ce cercle avant que Cas ne soit totalement empoisonné. Autant dire MAINTENANT ! »

.o.

« Ha ha ! fit Sam, triomphal, agitant une boite de métal tout juste sortie de son sac de voyage. Je savais que je les avais emmenées ! J'ai exactement ce qu'il nous faut. »

Le vieux chasseur qui tournait dans la chambre du motel comme un lion cage s'arrêta de faire les cents pas pour le dévisager. Sam sortit ce qui ressemblait à un tas de cartes d'identité de sa boite et se mit à farfouiller. Bobby leva les yeux au ciel au moment où le jeune Winchester chasseur cria _Eurêka_.

« Syd Barret ? lut Bobby en haussant un sourcil.  
— Consultant au Centre pour la Prévention et le Contrôle des Maladies, absolument, sourit Sam.  
— Syd Barret ! répéta Bobby, amusé. Ok, allons-y. »

Le trafic étant toujours encombré à l'aube, ils marchèrent jusqu'au _General Hospital, _mais ils se ravisèrent devant la cohue à l'entrée. Écarquillant les yeux, Sam se demanda un instant qui voulait entrer et qui voulait sortir. De toute évidence des gens malades se trouvaient là, dans la rue, sans pouvoir accéder à l'établissement de soin. Il avisa des hommes en combinaison installer un camp de fortune, des tentes blanches apparaissant ça et là. Il fronça les sourcils et le fait d'être exposé à la contamination le frappa pour la première fois.

«écoute Bobby, rentre au motel et tente de contacter Dean. Ça sera plus facile pour moi d'y aller seul, dit Sam, les sourcils froncés.  
— Tu te débarrasses du vieux croulant ?  
— Non, sérieusement Bobby. La situation n'a pas l'air de s'améliorer et il faut joindre Dean avant qu'ils ne coupent les liaisons satellites. »

Le vieux chasseur haussa un sourcil interrogateur et le dévisagea.

« C'est ce qu'ils feront si la situation empire. Ils couperont l'accès aux télécommunications et se saliront les mains pour juguler l'épidémie.  
— Mes aïeux, t'es complètement parano !  
— Toujours est-il qu'un ange ne serait pas de trop ici. On aurait dû avoir des nouvelles à l'heure qu'il est.  
— Ok, je retourne au motel. Essaye de ne pas attraper cette saleté. »

La présentatrice télé avait parlé d'épidémie virale mais se voulait rassurante. Il était conseillé de ne se rendre à l'hôpital que si des cloques ou des brulures apparaissaient sur la peau, mais les urgences étaient de toute évidence débordées.

N'ayant aucune envie de plonger parmi la foule, Sam chercha une entrée de service à l'arrière du bâtiment. La première qu'il trouva était gardée par deux vigiles. Il leur sourit et sortit sa carte avant d'élever une voix dégagée :

« Bonjour messieurs, docteur Barret, du CPCM. Difficile de se frayer un chemin à l'avant. Pourriez-vous m'escorter ? »

Il tendit la main et l'un des vigiles examina sa carte, grognant son assentiment. Sam sourit alors que ce dernier déverrouillait la porte.

oOo

A suivre

**Tout commentaire est le bienvenu.**


	11. Ch 9 Brain Damage Part II

Disclaimer : Persos pas à moi, mais à la CW  
Spoiler: Fidèle à la série jusqu'à l'épisode 11 de la saison 6. Après on dérive clairement.

Persos : Dean/Cas, Sam, Balthazar, Bobby

Rating: PG-16  
Résumé : Cas fait un pacte avec Balthazar, Sam retrouve son âme, Bobby cuisine et Dean réfléchit trop. Mais les armes du ciel ne vont pas se retrouver toutes seules !

oOo

"_**Brain Damage (2/2)"**_

Chapitre 9

.o.

_«And if the cloud bursts, thunder in your ear  
You shout and no one seems to hear.  
And if the band you're in starts playing different tunes  
I'll see you on the dark side of the moon. »_

_**Brain Damage – Pink Floyd**_

oOo

Dean cligna des paupières et chercha à bouger la tête, l'arrière de son crâne l'élançant douloureusement. Des flashs de lumières lui explosèrent sous les yeux et le plafond miteux du salon de Bobby apparut par intermittence au dessus de lui.

Il inspira l'air familier du Dakota du Sud et reprit pleinement conscience, apercevant le visage inquiet de Balthazar. Le chasseur se redressa à moitié et se traîna hors du cercle d'invocation sans provoquer la moindre réaction surnaturelle.

La sensation de nausée et d'oppression disparut presque aussitôt, de même que le tracé noir qui suivait le parcours de ses veines, signe que le poison ne faisait plus guère effet. Il inspira et expira presque goulument quelques bouffées d'oxygène et se pencha au-dessus de Castiel, encore inconscient.

« Tout va bien ? demanda Balthazar du bout des lèvres.

— Ouais, je crois, répondit-il d'un ton incertain.

— Alors ramène-moi mon frère. Maintenant !

— Hein ? grogna Dean en examinant la blessure de Castiel, à la jointure de l'épaule et du cou. Et qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ?

— Aucune idée ! J'ai utilisé toute ma 'poussière de fée' pour te ramener _toi _plutôt que Cas, vois-tu, parce que je ne pouvais pas l'atteindre. Alors tu te débrouilles pour le reste!

— Ah parce que le changement de décor, c'était ton idée ? grinça Dean. Personnellement je préférais la grotte !

— Je n'en doute pas, mais seul le futur de Zach offrait la configuration nécessaire pour pouvoir te ramener. Il fallait un monde dont tu rappelles parfaitement et...

— Et TV-land n'aurait pas pu faire l'affaire ? grogna le chasseur.

— Il devait subsister en toi une trace de ton passage. Ça devait t'avoir marqué suffisamment pour...

— Ah oui ça on peut le dire, que ce putain de futur m'a marqué !

— Arrête de me poser des questions si c'est pour en interrompre les réponses ! s'emporta Balthazar. Et je te signale que je te surveillais, je suis intervenu à chaque fois que tu t'es trouvé en danger !

— Quoi tu veux dire que tu voyais _tout _? demanda Dean, soudainement mal à l'aise.

— Oh oui, j'ai tout vu ! sourit l'ange qui n'avait plus rien d'angélique.

— Garde tes fantasmes pour toi la prochaine fois, Balthazar. On ne joue pas tous pour la même équipe, si tu vois ce que je veux dire !

— Premièrement ce qu'il s'est passé n'est pas de mon fait. Je n'ai rien « implanté » dans cet univers. Alors soit ce que tu as vu était _déjà _ là, soit tu te consoles en te disant qu'une partie du pouvoir d'Asmodée a continué de faire effet dans ce futur. Dans les deux cas, je n'y peux rien. Et deuxièmement, t'avais pas l'air de t'emmerder !

— Va te faire foutre ! grogna Dean.

— Tu veux qu'on demande à ton futur toi ce qu'il en pense ? » sourit l'ange.

Dean releva le regard, jaugeant son vis-à-vis. Il ne répliqua pas, admettant sa défaite.

Faire entendre raison à Balthazar était peine perdue. Et puis là n'était pas le plus urgent.

Pourtant il se promit d'y penser, à ces événements insensés de ces dernières heures. Il se dit qu'étrangement, cette fois, il ne pourrait pas se permettre de ranger tout ça dans un coin de son esprit, ni de trop retarder le moment où il devrait y faire face.

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire, murmura-t-il en reportant son attention sur l'ange inconscient.

— De toute évidence, tu peux franchir le cercle d'invocation sans problèmes, c'est un début.

— Si je comprends bien, son esprit est toujours dans la grotte ? Là où on a atterri au départ ?

— Je suppose, répondit Balthazar. Mais je n'arrive à l'atteindre d'aucune manière.

— En quoi consistait exactement le sort qui aurait dû nous lier ?

— Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il aurait dû boire un peu de ton sang, mais pas plus de quelques minutes avant que le poison de la gardienne ne soit inoculé, et ensuite murmurer une incantation.

— Pourquoi si peu de temps avant ?

— Parce que ses pouvoirs auraient eu tôt fait de débarrasser son corps de ta substance, tandis que mélangé au poison, ton sang aurait subsisté dans son organisme aussi longtemps que le poison lui-même.

— Ok » acquiesça Dean en enregistrant les informations.

Il se releva pour se saisir d'un couteau aiguisé et revint s'agenouiller auprès de Castiel. Il fit glisser la lame le long de sa paume et grimaça lorsque ses chairs s'ouvrirent. Observant la réaction de Balthazar qui haussait les sourcils, il serra le poing afin d'en faire couler un maximum de sang. « Puisque ça ne peut pas être pire, autant tenter quelque chose » expliqua-t-il en amenant son poing au dessus des lèvres qu'il maintenait entrouvertes.

.o.

Il se demanda combien de mètres encore il aurait à parcourir avant d'enfin atteindre le démon. Ses barrières mentales semblaient tenir bon, puisqu'aucun assaut d'aucune sorte ne venait troubler ou retarder sa progression. Seul le poison le vidait peu à peu de ses forces.

Il songea à Dean et se demanda où il avait pu disparaître, l'inquiétude lui grignotant doucement les entrailles.

Seul le silence répondait à ses interrogations et lorsqu'il releva la tête pour ne rien voir autour de lui que l'obscurité, il se sentit sombrer dans le néant.

Il réalisa l'espace d'une effrayante seconde qu'il était coupé de tout : du chant constant des anges avant la guerre, de Dieu, de ses frères d'armes, des Winchester. Entre savoir quelque chose et le réaliser pleinement, il y a un pas parfois douloureux à franchir. Et là il prenait vraiment conscience d'à quel point il était seul, à présent. Seul à devoir agir et décider, à devoir gérer ce concept qui n'avait de liberté que le nom.

Comprenant pourquoi tant d'humains éprouvaient le besoin de vénérer de fausses idoles, il se trouva désespérément avide de croire en quelqu'un, en quelque chose. En quelque chose qui lui montrerait quelle voie emprunter. Il s'en retrouvait les mains trop pleines, de ce faux libre-arbitre assorti de principes et de responsabilités. Sans qu'il n'ait plus la moindre idée de ce qui était réellement « juste » ou « bien ». Il aurait donné beaucoup, pour se rappeler de ce que ça faisait de simplement suivre les ordres, sans questionnement.

Il eut la sensation incongrue de blasphémer et reporta son attention sur le chemin escarpé face à lui. Au bout d'une longue langue de roche bordée de précipices, il aperçut une lueur bleuté éclairant ce qui ressemblait à un autel, à la fois sombre et élégant.

Rassemblant ce qui lui restait d'énergie, il marcha jusqu'au fond de la grotte, droit comme un « i », faisant fi de son épuisement. Lorsqu'il approcha du petit autel entouré de lueurs bleues, il sentit l'air se charger d'une énergie étrange, accompagnant chacun de ses pas.

« Tu aimerais qu'on te donne des ordres à nouveau, n'est-ce pas Castiel ? »

La voix était à la fois métallique, grave et cristalline. Elle résonna de toute son inhumanité autour de lui, dans un grand éclat de rire.

« Tu n'en as que faire, de ce sacro-saint libre-arbitre dont tout le monde peut se targuer à présent. »

Un être étrange fait de clair et d'obscur prit une forme vaporeuse à quelque pas de lui, tout en ombres et volutes.

« Tu cherches si désespérément ton Dieu parce que tu ne sais que faire sans ordre, petit soldat. »

La voix n'était ni féminine, ni masculine mais éthérée et profonde. Elle le transperçait.

« Tu es pétri de bonté et de beaux principes. Tu es puissant, mais tu n'as jamais été taillé pour être un leader. »

Les paroles avaient un accent cruel de vérité. Elles lui firent serrer les mâchoires, mais il savait qu'il était inutile de répondre.

« Tu maintiens l'ordre au Paradis par devoir ou par principe, tu ne sais plus vraiment. Pour empêcher Raphaël d'éventrer la terre des hommes, sans doute. Mais tout, Castiel, tout ne revient qu'à _lui_. »

L'ange sentit son estomac se serrer, les mots résonnant en lui alors que l'être de vapeur et de fumée au parfum doucereux l'enveloppait.

« Dean Winchester »

Un éclat de rire, encore. Qui tenait plus de la raillerie que de l'hilarité. Sur un fond de douceur, dans la note qui l'acheva. Elle fredonnait, à présent, d'une voix nettement plus féminine.

« Dean. Dean. Dean. »

Castiel ne s'en émut pas d'avantage, sachant pertinemment qu'elle pouvait le mettre à nu aussi sûrement que Dean hantait ses pensées. Il était inutile de chercher à échapper à ses constatations, et étrangement il en fut presque soulagé. Il sourit.

Il sentit une perturbation dans l'énergie s'enroulant autour de lui, comme un frisson.

« Ne te demandes-tu pas où il est, ton précieux humain ? »

La question lui glaça le sang. Elle n'ignorait visiblement pas qu'il était entré dans son monde en compagnie de Dean, ni que ce dernier eût disparu. Un instant de doute vint lui tordre l'intérieur et il prit une inspiration angoissée, ignorant s'il devait céder du terrain ou bien demeurer silencieux.

Connaissant l'attirance de Dean pour les plaisirs charnels, nul doute qu'Asmodée eût pu tisser une toile de rêves dans laquelle le chasseur se fut volontiers laissé emprisonner.

« Quel peu de considération pour lui ! » reprit la voix sans cesser de donner l'impression de se mouvoir autour de lui.

Il fronça les sourcils, se demandant un instant s'il avait pensé à voix haute. Que savait-elle ? Dean était-il en danger ?

« Tu doutes à présent, n'est-ce pas ? Quelle horrible fléau, que le doute... »

C'est à ce moment exact qu'il le sentit, sur le bout de sa langue. Ce goût âcre et métallique qui pourtant l 'emplissait de chaleur. Un soupir de soulagement, pour cette goutte de sang dans sa bouche. Le sang de Dean.

Cas n'aurait pu rêver meilleur timing. Il éleva une voix soulagée, pour la première fois depuis sa rencontre avec le démon.

« Je sais où il est. Je sais qu'il va bien. »

Les brumes alentours lui donnèrent l'impression de se dissiper pour se rassembler un peu plus loin. Il sourit avant de grimacer de douleur, se rappelant ses priorités.

« Je me tiens devant toi, Asmodée. Tu es dans l'obligation de m'administrer ton antidote » siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Les volutes de fumées laissèrent place à une blonde plantureuse, étrangement moins impressionnante. Vêtue d'une robe blanche virginale, elle dénotait dans le décor.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça, sourit-elle, ce n'est pas moi qui ait choisi la caverne. Le côté sombre, très peu pour moi. Mais toute cette noirceur, cette obscurité que vous trainez entre vous, ça devait bien transparaître quelque part.

— Pardon ? interrogea l'ange, pris au dépourvu.

— J'ai beau avoir un total contrôle sur la mise en scène, je ne choisis pas toujours le décor. Et je vous laisse volontiers tout le crédit de la caverne sombre et glauque.

— Asmodée...s'impatienta l'ange.

— Oui, oui, je sais, l'antidote ! » répéta-t-elle en s'approchant.

Les traits de Castiel se figèrent lorsqu'elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et glissa sa langue dans sa bouche. L'ange nota le goût persistant de métal et une odeur de souffre avant de se relaxer sous le baiser, sentant le poison refluer. Quand la sensation d'oppression disparut, il choisit de se soustraire aux lèvres du démon et sourit poliment.

« Merci, murmura-t-il.

— Rien de plus normal, pour qui arrive jusqu'à moi. »

Comme tout démon majeur, Asmodée avait une relation particulière aux anciennes règles et aux pactes conclus dans le sang.

« Je suis ici pour la perle, expliqua Castiel en allant droit au but.

— Plait-il ?

— La perle du rosaire ! »

Asmodée remua le cou, agitant ses boucles blondes dans un air de désapprobation aiguë. Elle fit claquer sa langue contre son palais.

« J'ai gagné cette perle. Elle était l'objet d'un pacte et j'ai mené ma part du contrat à bien. Balthazar a pu s'échapper sain et sauf...

— Rien ne te donne le droit de clamer le moindre dû, l'interrompit la voix de Castiel, claquante et emplie de jugement. Il s'agit d'une arme puissante, comme tu le sais certainement. Une arme appartenant aux Cieux !

— Qu'un représentant des Cieux lui-même est venu troquer ! » s'emporta-t-elle.

L'ange serra la mâchoire, se forçant au calme.

« J'ai traversé ton dédale d'épreuves sans m'attarder, Asmodée.

— Je l'admets bien volontiers, cela ne me force en rien à accéder à ta demande gratuitement. Ton parcours fut d'ailleurs d'un ennui mortel. Les barrières de ton esprit sont époustouflantes, Castiel, du moins tant que ton humain n'est pas dans les parages.

— Alors pourquoi l'avoir renvoyé ? demanda Cas, misant sur la promptitude du démon à délier sa langue.

— Ah mais je ne l'ai pas fait ! »

Elle s'interrompit et sourit, consciente d'avoir été piégée. Elle esquissa une moue ennuyée mais reprit néanmoins :

« Je comptais vous balader un peu chacun de votre côté avant le grand final !

— Le grand final ?

— Ne fais pas insulte à ta propre intelligence, Castiel ! Mais peu importe, puisqu'il m'a échappé avant d'en arriver là... »

L'ange était perplexe mais n'eut pas la sensation qu'on lui mentait.

« Peu importe en effet. Et qu'en est-il de ma demande ? Ton prix sera le mien, grinça-t-il.

— Mais quelle célérité à promettre l'impossible ! s'esclaffa Asmodée. Alors même que je peux voir au plus noir de ton âme, penses-tu que je te demanderai un quelconque artefact ? Une garantie de protection, peut-être ?

— Et que me demanderas-tu alors? articula prudemment l'ange.

— Mais Dean, voyons ! Dean ! » repartit-elle d'un rire dissonant.

Le souffle de Cas se coupa un instant, juste le temps de se rassurer. Il ne prétendait pas échanger Dean contre une perle, aussi précieuse fut-elle.

« Les anges observent les démons marchander, quémander, parier et arnaquer depuis la nuit des temps, Asmodée. Et nous savons tous deux ce qu'il en est des règles auxquelles on ne peut déroger. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel sans l'émouvoir une seconde.

« Je te demande cette perle et je paierai le prix _juste_ que tu fixeras. Je ne te demande pas d'ôter une vie ni de bouleverser l'équilibre, mais de restituer cette relique aux Cieux, là où est sa place.

— Bon, puisque tu sembles vouloir titiller ma créativité, très bien ! » vociféra le démon d'une voix aiguë.

Elle fit résonner ses talons sur le sol rocheux et suivit le tracé imaginaire d'un cercle autour de l'ange, à la manière d'un prédateur. S'approchant à quelques centimètres de lui, elle murmura, aguicheuse :

« Je pourrais te prendre ta grâce. Serait-ce un prix _juste_ ?

— Cela se pourrait, répondit l'ange d'un ton neutre.

— Ceci dit, de nos jours, la grâce d'un ange n'est plus ce qu'elle était. »

Il crut entendre Balthazar dans ces paroles et ne fut pas surpris qu'Asmodée le mentionnât.

« Ah ça, Balthazar est un spécimen unique en son genre ! Et la preuve vivante de mon propos. Que reste-t-il encore d'angélique en lui ? En quoi ses pouvoirs sont-ils utilisés différemment que ceux d'un démon ? Mais trêve de philosophies de bas étage ! Je vois en toi, par contre, quelques éclats de pureté dont je pourrais te délester. »

L'ange haussa les sourcils lorsqu'elle se mussa au creux de son cou.

« Ta virginité, par exemple. A ton âge, tu n'en as plus besoin ! » Et de rire d'un éclat féroce.

« Cela pourrait convenir également, déclara Castiel, immobile et peu réceptif à l'approche du démon.

— Très peu pour moi. Tu n'es pas assez...exotique. »

Elle fit mine de réfléchir.

« Mmmh. Je pourrais simplement exiger que tu la donnes au premier venu, qu'en dis -tu ? Oh non, mieux ! Je veux que ce soit Dean ! »

C'était tellement attendu et incongru à la fois qu'il recula de quelques pas pour la jauger du regard.

« Si le prix te semble juste. » acquiesça-t-il comme à chaque fois.

Elle le toisa et sa bouche se réduisit à un fin pli.

« Assez jouer, Castiel. Je pourrais te demander d'enfourcher sa Lisa et de la faire hurler comme une truie ! »

Les yeux de l'ange s'écarquillèrent d'horreur, tant à l'idée en elle-même qu'à l'ouïe des mots crus. Il comprit alors qu'il était loin d'être en mesure de négocier. Un seul tout petit point faible connu de l'adversaire suffisait à flanquer l'échiquier par terre, et il se morigéna d'avoir même essayé. Mais à temps désespérés, mesures désespérées...

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de digérer ses paroles qu'elle reprit d'une voix plus sirupeuse encore :

« Mais surtout, surtout, je pourrais te demander son âme.

— Je n'ai pas...

— Tais-toi ! » l'interrompit-elle.

En joignant le geste à la parole, elle lui posa l'ongle verni de son index sur les lèvres.

« Tout pacte né d'un mensonge est nul avant même d'exister, Castiel. Tu as troqué une partie de ta grâce contre une partie de son âme, au sortir des enfers. Sait-il seulement qu'il porte sur l'épaule la grâce d'un ange ? »

Le regard de Castiel fut une réponse suffisante. Le démon sourit.

« Tu possèdes un bout de lui, ce qui te donne les pleins pouvoirs sur son âme. N'ose pas prétendre le contraire. »

Son sourire s'élargit jusqu'à en devenir carnassier.

« C'est là ma monnaie d'échange. »

Consciente de son effet, elle laissa le silence s'étirer, ses derniers mots suspendus entre eux.

« Je n'ai aucun désir de t'affronter, Asmodée, murmura l'ange.

— Alors retourne d'où tu viens et ne prétends pas à ce qui m'appartiens. Tu me plais assez pour que je te laisse partir sans trop d'égratignures_._

— Tu sembles bien sûre de toi.

— Je _sais_ que tu ne fais pas le poids. Je suis un ancien démon, Castiel. Je suis celle qui fait naître le désir au creux des reins, qui l'instille en chaque homme depuis la nuit des temps. Celle qui attise les flammes féminines pour qu'elles prennent entre leurs chairs le fruit de leurs pulsions. Et te voilà, un ange à demi déchu qui n'a goûté à la chair qu'en pensées, qui te languis d'une âme que tu as vu de trop près. Comment espères-tu te mesurer à mon pouvoir ? Ne t'avait-on jamais dit, qu'à trop plonger le regard dans une âme puissante, on finissait par s'y brûler les yeux ?

— Celle-là valait bien qu'on s'y brûle » sourit l'ange, à la surprise d'Asmodée.

Il jaugeait prudemment la situation, parfaitement conscient qu'il n'avait aucune chance en cas d'affrontement direct. Tant qu'Asmodée lui laissait le pouvoir de prolonger la négociation, il se devait de tenter sa chance. Il était facile d'être loquace quand on n'avait plus rien à cacher. Et étrangement, cela l'ôtait d'un poids qu'il n'avait pas conscience de vouloir partager.

« Il a bien fallu la regarder de trop près, son âme, pour le sortir des enfers, répondit-il sur le ton de la confidence. Il a bien fallu que je m'y brûle les ailes ou les yeux.

— Et tu finiras par t'y brûler le corps, mon ange », paracheva Asmodée.

Elle lui caressa la joue d'un geste léger et aérien, instillant en lui son venin si particulier. Puisque la faiblesse de l'ange était cet humain, il allait devenir sa pire torture.

Castiel recula d'un pas sous l'afflux d'une sensation qui tenait encore un peu de l'inconnu, effleurée du bout des doigts mais à peine explorée. Entre les murs d'Asmodée, elle était pourtant inéluctable. En quelques instants, Dean prit toute la place. D'abord sous la forme d'une pensée unique, lancinante, qui prit l'accent douloureux d'une obsession, pour enfin faire miroiter le reflet d'un désir.

« J'admets volontiers les faiblesses du corps que j'ai choisi. Et peu importent les désirs ou les envies que tu y instilles, Asmodée.»

.o.

étrangement connecté aux sensations de l'ange, Dean écarquilla les yeux et tenta de maîtriser sa respiration. Assister à la scène sans pour autant être là était à là fois frustrant et salvateur. Il déglutit sous le regard halluciné de Balthazar et tenta de reprendre ses esprits :

« Cas va bien, on dirait...

— Alors pourquoi t'as l'air d'être passé sous un train ? demanda Balthazar en haussant les sourcils.

— C'est cette garce ! cracha le chasseur. Elle... »

Il s'octroya un moment de réflexion et ferma les yeux.

Balthazar, qui s'estimait d'une patience véritablement angélique, soupira presque discrètement, attendant que le chasseur se remette les idées en place. L'observant du coin de l'œil, il le vit s'affaisser sur lui-même et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à le houspiller, il comprit que Dean avait à nouveau perdu connaissance.

_« MERDE ! »_ pensa très fort Balthazar. Se tenant l'arrête du nez entre le pouce et l'index, il se força au calme, envisageant très sérieusement de rappeler sa jolie prof de yoga. Et pour des raisons bien moins scabreuses que la première fois !

.o.

« Tiens ? Le voilà revenu parmi nous ! » susurra Asmodée, esquissant un geste accueillant. Elle planta un regard glacial dans les yeux bleus de l'ange qui se détournèrent aussitôt pour fouiller la pièce du regard.

Il aperçut la silhouette de Dean se découper sur le fond de la caverne, toute proche de l'autel. Ce dernier lui adressa un coup d'œil entendu qu'il ne comprit pas vraiment et reporta son attention sur le démon.

La plantureuse blonde fit quelques pas en direction du chasseur. Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle se haussa sur la pointe des pieds pour lui susurrer à l'oreille :

« Tu fais un bien piètre lien, Dean Winchester. Tu es censé le ramener à toi, non l'inverse.

— Ouais, soupira le chasseur. Faut savoir improviser, parfois.

— Dean, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda l'ange, incrédule.

— Quelle question ! Je suis venu te sauver ! »

Castiel et Asmodée le dévisagèrent d'un air incertain et il haussa les sourcils.

« Et franchement, j'en ai ma claque des univers parallèles ! Alors si on pouvait discuter comme des êtres civilisés dans nos enveloppes corporelles respectives...

— Tu finirais les yeux brûlés et l'âme écorchée » sourit Asmodée.

L'ange acquiesça sans mots dire et Dean leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je dois cependant admettre, murmura le démon, que vous êtes distrayants. Je pourrais envisager de vous laisser repartir.

— Pas sans la perle, grinça Castiel.

— Tu connais mon prix, dit-elle en désignant Dean du menton. Et tu n'es pas prêt à le payer.

— Je suis parvenu jusqu'à toi, nota Cas. Tu me dois au moins une faveur.

— Certes, concéda Asmodée.

— Dans ce cas contentons-nous d'un _statu quo. _Garde la perle en ta possession mais donne moi ta parole que tu ne l'utiliseras pas.

— Cette perle est un très bel ajout dans ma collection, argua le démon. Je n'ai aucune intention de l'utiliser. »

Elle ponctua ses mots d'un geste langoureux de la main. Afin de sceller leur accord, elle se pencha sur la bouche de l'ange. Dean écarquilla les yeux avant de voir la blonde sourire une dernière fois. Elle éleva une voix cristalline : « La prochaine fois que tu veux négocier, Castiel, envoie-moi Balthazar ! ».

oOo

« Un _statu quo_ ? demanda Balthazar, incrédule.

— Elle a dit qu'elle n'avait aucune intention d'utiliser la perle pour le moment.

— Oh et bien sûr tu l'as cru sur parole, puisque c'est un _démon _!

— Un _ancien_ démon, insista Castiel, et sa parole vaut probablement autant que celle de certains anges. De plus, elle a scellé le pacte.

— Alors, décanta Balthazar, tout ça pour ça ? Tout ça pour rien ? »

Castiel hocha la tête, tout aussi dépité. Mais le temps jouait contre eux et Asmodée semblait déterminée à faire durer la partie. Alors pour l'heure, il se contenterait d'espérer qu'elle tienne parole.

Compte tenu des messages laissés par ces derniers, le plus urgent était de rejoindre Sam et Bobby et d'arrêter le cataclysme en cours à Minneapolis.

« Parer au plus pressé » se dit-il, et les premiers rayons du soleil se déversèrent mornement par la fenêtre, éclairant la pièce d'une lueur blafarde.

oOo

A suivre


	12. Ch 10 Man in the Wilderness

Disclaimer : Persos pas à moi, mais à la CW  
Spoiler: Fidèle à la série jusqu'à l'épisode 11 de la saison 6. Après on dérive clairement.  
Persos : Dean/Cas, Sam, Balthazar, Bobby  
Rating: PG-16  
Résumé : Cas fait un pacte avec Balthazar, Sam retrouve son âme, Bobby cuisine et Dean réfléchit trop. Mais les armes du ciel ne vont pas se retrouver toutes seules !  
NdA : Suis rentrée de vacances, la vitesse de parution devrait un peu s'accélérer du coup. Merci de suivre cette histoire !

oOo

"_**Man In The Wilderness"  
**_Chapitre 10

.o.

_«I spend my life and sell my soul on the road  
And I'm still in the dark  
'Cause I can't seem to find the light alone  
Sometimes I feel like a man in the wilderness  
__I'm a lonely sailor lost at see  
__Drifting with the tide, never quite knowing why  
__Sometimes it makes no sense at all » _

_**Man In The Wilderness**__** – Styx**_

oOo

Dean tenta d'arracher son regard au tube d'aspirine, le simple fait de le fixer lui donnait mal au crâne. Aussi le reposa-t-il sur la surface plane la plus proche : l'accoudoir du divan.

Les voyages spacio-angélico-temporels n'étaient définitivement pas faits pour lui.

Il essaya de se remémorer les évènements dans un ordre chronologique et la nausée lui monta aux lèvres.

À son réveil, le chasseur avait suffoqué, incapable de suivre une pensée cohérente. Avant qu'une poigne solide ne le redresse et ne le guide jusqu'au canapé. Relevant le visage, il avait croisé le regard bleu de Castiel et s'était senti ôté d'un poids.

.o.

La suite s'était passée dans un bourdonnement sourd et lointain. Il avait laissé à Cas le soin de répondre aux questions de Balthazar, non sans avoir enregistré le fait que son frère et Bobby étaient arrivés à Minneapolis, à priori sains et saufs.

Dean secoua la tête et se redressa, tentant de chasser la nausée. La sensation que chacun de ses organes avait été secoué, retourné et finalement ré-enfourné grossièrement dans sa carcasse le tenailla un moment, avant qu'il n'expire bruyamment pour se forcer au calme. L'immobilité aidait, se disait-il distraitement, il fallait laisser le temps à son corps de réapprendre à supporter sa conscience.

Le chasseur évalua le degré d'inconfort engendré par un trajet jusqu'à la cuisine et rassembla son courage. Il n'eut cependant pas à fournir plus d'efforts, puisqu'un verre d'eau fut placé sur la table basse en face de lui.

Il sentit le coussin à sa gauche s'enfoncer et ferma brièvement les yeux, intimant à son corps de pivoter afin de faire face à Castiel. Il chercha quelque chose à dire mais la voix neutre de l'ange déchira brusquement le silence.

« Bois ! »

Le chasseur s'exécuta et vida le verre d'une traite avant de le reposer. Ayant parfaitement conscience que le temps jouait contre eux, qu'ils devraient se mettre en route d'une minute à l'autre, il se morigéna sans pour autant parvenir à sortir de sa torpeur.

« Il faut qu'on y aille, énonça Castiel.  
— Je sais, répondit le chasseur en fixant un point invisible en face de lui.  
— Balthazar a trouvé et brisé la plupart des sigles que nous avions placés, nos pouvoirs ne sont plus si limités à présent...  
— Ok, émit Dean sans trouver la force de hausser les épaules. Et ? »

L'ange amena une serviette humide et fraîche à hauteur de la tempe du chasseur. Ce dernier serra la mâchoire afin d'ignorer la sensation de froid.

« Tu as été pas mal secoué, cette nuit. Tu as besoin de temps pour... te remettre l'esprit en place.  
— Ouais, genre, _littéralement _me remettre l'esprit en place ! » acquiesça le chasseur.

Castiel lui pressa la serviette contre la nuque et le força à la maintenir lui-même, guidant sa main. Mais à peine eut-il reculé que Dean laissa mollement retomber son bras.

« Je peux te soigner, émit l'ange.  
— Et c'est maintenant que tu penses à en faire part ? grinça Dean, ahuri.  
— Il fallait d'abord évaluer si il était nécessaire de te faire oublier » répondit Cas en élevant la main pour lui effleurer l'épaule.

Dean interrompit son geste, emprisonnant son poignet. La colère lui assombrit soudain les traits.

« Ne t'avise pas de me faire oublier quoi que ce soit ! éructa-t-il.  
— Dans certains cas, il est préférable de...  
— Ne te donne pas ce genre de pouvoir sur ma vie ! »

L'ange écarquilla les yeux, cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps, de se sentir à ce point perdu face aux réactions du chasseur.

Il se laissa tordre le poignet. C'eut probablement été douloureux s'il avait été humain.

« Dean » prononça-t-il, à la fois en guise de question et d'avertissement.

Le chasseur fronça les sourcils et le relâcha subitement, surpris d'être celui qui retenait l'autre. Cas le dévisagea un instant et réprima l'envie de pencher la tête de côté pour l'étudier d'avantage.

« Ne décide pas de ce que je dois ou ne dois pas savoir ! Toi et moi, Cas, on aura une sérieuse discussion un de ces quatre. Et d'ici là, on ferait bien de fixer nos priorités !  
— Très bien » acquiesça l'ange.

Il effleura l'épaule de Dean en se levant, plongea ses yeux dans le regard vert et éleva une voix sereine :

« Prêt à partir ? »

L'air à la fois ahuri et extatique de Dean fut une réponse en soi.

« Mec, j'ai l'impression de sortir d'une semaine de Thalasso ! Faut utiliser ce 'pouvoir de guérison' plus souvent.  
— Mieux vaut éviter. Allons-y. »

.o.

« Wow, wow, stop ! avertit Dean en louchant sur l'index de Balthazar à hauteur de son nez. Je ne vais pas laisser mon bébé ici ! Bobby est expressément parti avec son truck, alors je ne peux décemment pas...  
— Très bien » le coupa Balthazar en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

L'ange soupira ostensiblement avant de froncer les sourcils.

« C'est pas plus mal en fait. Charge l'Impala et assieds-toi derrière volant. »

.o.

Alors que Cas s'installait à ses côtés, Dean observa Balthazar dans le rétroviseur. Il s'apprêta à lui demander « et maintenant ? » mais ce dernier le surprit par un clin d'œil.

Le décor changea instantanément et il se trouvèrent garés au bas d'un petit motel à l'entrée de Minneapolis, accueillis par une aube grise et chaotique. Ils observèrent le monde continuer de s'affairer sans noter leur apparition.

« C'est encore mieux que dans _Harry Potter_ ! » souffla Dean, réapprivoisant doucement son sens de l'humour.

Cela lui valut un reniflement railleur de la part de Balthazar et un froncement de sourcil de Castiel.

« Peu importe » murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

.o.

Dean se présenta à la réception de l'hôtel pour n'y trouver personne. Suivant les instructions téléphoniques de Bobby, il grimpa à l'étage et fit rapidement face à la chambre 103. Il toqua mais ne prit pas la peine d'attendre la réponse.

« Yo, Bobby, c'est moi » annonça-t-il en ouvrant la porte. Il scanna la pièce du regard.

Castiel était penché à la fenêtre tandis que Balthazar zappait frénétiquement, le nez rivé sur le poste de télévision.

« Bienvenue à tout le monde... grinça le vieux chasseur.  
— Où est Sam ? demanda Dean.  
— Il n'a pas pu sortir de l'hôpital, la nuit dernière. Ils ont été forcés de mettre les scellés et de déclarer l'établissement compromis.  
— Quoi ? s'étrangla l'ainé des Winchester.  
— Ne t'en fais pas. D'après ton frère, c'est aussi bien pour garder les gens à l'intérieur que pour les maintenir à l'extérieur. L'hôpital est en plein centre d'une zone infectée et s'est rapidement retrouvé submergé à cause du mouvement de panique. Surtout qu'aucune méthode de transmission n'a été identifiée.  
— Comment êtes-vous au courant de tout ça ? intervint Balthazar. À la télé, ils resservent le même blabla réchauffé que la nuit dernière...  
— Sam a cru bon d'y aller 'sous couverture'. Il se fait passer pour le Docteur Syd Barret, du centre de prévention et de contrôle des maladies, idéal pour amasser des infos mais pas forcément prudent ! » expliqua Bobby d'une voix empreinte d'inquiétude.

« Nous avons eu de la chance pour l'instant, ils l'ont accueilli comme le Messie. L'hôpital est débordé et personne n'a vraiment cherché à vérifier qui il était exactement, hormis une aide extérieure venue leur prêter main forte dans cette situation de crise...  
— Pourquoi je perçois un brin d'ironie, là, Bobby ? demanda Dean.  
— Parce qu'on s'est tiré une balle dans le pied, voilà pourquoi ! On a une épidémie sur les bras et Sam se fait passer pour le genre de gars dont on aurait réellement besoin en ce moment !  
— Bon, et qu'en est-il de la guérison miraculeuse d'il y a quelque jours ? demanda Dean.  
— Sam n'a pu interroger personne à ce sujet. Il a été trop occupé à tenter de comprendre la situation ici...  
— Et quelle est-elle exactement ? » s'enquit Castiel, quittant son point d'observation pour se mêler à la conversation.

Le visage de Bobby s'asssombrit et il haussa les épaules.

« On dirait que la ville fait face à une épidémie d'épidermolyse bulleuse. Ce qui n'a absolument aucun sens, étant donné que c'est censé être une maladie génétique... Les cas les plus graves sont rarissimes, et pourtant c'est exactement ce qui est en train de se passer. Ça a commencé il y a trois jours, le lendemain du 'miracle' dont personne ne semble être au courant ici. On compte déjà des dizaines et des dizaines de morts. Apparemment le gouvernement examine la possibilité d'une menace bactériologique.  
— On a intérêt à sortir Sam de là avant qu'ils n'envoient réellement quelqu'un du CPCM, déclara l'ainé des Winchester. Vous êtes restés en contact tout le temps ?  
— à peu près, répondit Bobby, mais je n'ai plus de réseau depuis un peu plus d'une heure. Moi qui prenait le gosse pour un parano, ils ont peut être bien fini par couper les réseaux principaux...  
— Ok. Mais maintenant qu'on a deux anges dans notre équipe, entrer et sortir de l'hôpital devrait être un jeu d'enfant. D'abord on récupère Sam et ensuite on avise. Huh ? proposa Dean en se tournant vers Castiel.  
—Toutes les pistes semblent mener vers cet hôpital de toutes façons... »

Bobby acquiesça et reporta le regard sur Balthazar qui les écoutait distraitement, toujours scotché devant l'écran de télévision.

« Ok, je suppose que je babysitte celui-là, souffla le vieux chasseur.  
— Hey, je signale à toutes fins utiles que _je_ vous ai sorti du pétrin avec Asmodée. Si je n'avais pas extirpé Dean de là, on y serait toujours !  
— Soit » concéda Bobby en faisant signe à Dean de ne pas faire attention à l'ange facétieux.

.o.

Dean jura intérieurement suite aux propos de Balthazar. Il se demanda un instant si'l parviendrait à croiser le regard de Cas et déglutit lorsque l'ange se plaça face à lui. Il évita ses yeux avant de lui planter le vert de ses iris quelque part au milieu de la gorge.

Une légère oppression vint se loger entre les côtes de l'ange, et il eut la sensation étrange d'être en chute libre, juste une seconde ou deux, juste le temps de sentir les battements du cœur qu'il occupe s'accélérer. Et ses poumons rétrécir un peu.

« Donc.. » esquissa-t-il d'une voix qui n'avait de neutre que l'intention.

Il éleva la main à hauteur de l'épaule de Dean et la laissa en suspension entre eux. Il observa le chasseur s'humecter la lèvre inférieure et chassa le fantôme du mimétisme. Relevant les yeux, il chercha l'une ou l'autre indication sur le visage face au sien mais n'y vit que plus de questionnements.

« L'hôpital ? » proposa-t-il sans attendre de réponse.

Il posa la main sur l'épaule de Dean et ce dernier eut juste le temps de prendre une inspiration.

oOo

La frénésie s'était calmée peu avant l'aube, au sein de l'hôpital. Les patients les plus grièvement atteints avaient été placés tant bien que mal en soins intensifs, les plaies bénignes désinfectées et bandées, et les esprits échauffés furent temporaitement rassérénés.

Le jeune Winchester traversa silencieusement le dortoir improvisé, où de nombreux patients étaient encore endormis, pour atteindre la machine à café. Elle clignotait de cette manière lugubre qu'on retrouvait dans les décors de jeux vidéos d'épouvante. Il secoua la tête pour chasser le sommeil qui lui grignotait le cerveau et songea à son frère.

Sam crut halluciner lorsqu'il vit Dean et Castiel apparaître dans le coin le plus sombre de la pièce à quelques mètres du distributeur automatique. Il retint une exclamation et expira bruyamment par le nez, levant les yeux au ciel.

Leur faisant signe de rester silencieux, il les guida jusqu'à une pièce attenante qui ressemblait à un grand débarras. Des étagères contenant oreillers et literies trônaient contre les murs des deux côtés de la pièce.

Il referma prudemment la porte derrière eux et souffla.

« Bordel, vous m'avez fichu une de ces trouilles ! sourit-il en se dirigeant vers son frère pour lui donner l'accolade. Alors, comment s'est passé le rituel ? demanda-t-il en s'adressant à l'ange.  
— Ce ne fut pas un franc succès. Nous sommes restés sur un statu quo. »

Sam haussa les sourcils, incrédule.

« On t'expliquera plus tard, intervint Dean. On est surtout venu pour te sortir de là avant que ta couverture ne soit bousillée. Tôt ou tard, de vrais chercheurs vont arriver et ce ne sont pas tes maigres connaissances en biologie qui te sauveront ! »

Le jeune Winchester hocha la tête et Dean adressa un regard entendu à Castiel. Ce dernier éleva les bras de manière à toucher à la fois Sam et Dean.

Le moment resta suspendu entre eux sans qu'aucun ne bouge.

Au bout d'une minute d'incrédulité, Dean toussota, ennuyé.

« Euh, Cas, on est toujours là... »

L'ange leva les yeux au ciel, inspira profondément et fit mine de se concentrer. Personne n'osa le contredire et les deux frères se dévisagèrent, déconcertés.

« Bon, de toute évidence, je n'y arrive pas.  
— T'en fais pas Cas, ça arrive à tout le monde ! ne put s'empêcher de contrer Dean, réprimant un éclat de rire malgré la situation.  
— Hein ? Tu n'arrives pas à nous faire sortir de l'hôpital ? demanda Sam, ignorant l'humour lamentable de son frère.  
— Une force trop puissante est à l'oeuvre ici. Et après le fiasco avec Asmodée et avoir soigné Dean, je n'ai pas assez d'énergie pour contrer le sort...  
— Ok, donc maintenant on est coincés tous les trois à l'intérieur de l'hôpital.  
— C'est à peu près ça, acquiesca l'ange. Cela nous laissera le temps d'investiger, cet endroit est de toute évidence le point névralgique, c'est ici qu'à eu lieu le miracle.

Dean esquissa un geste excédé mais Sam interrompit son mouvement d'humeur :

« Bon, je propose que Dean joue le rôle d'un infirmier à qui j'aurais demandé de l'assistance. Cas, tu pourrais te faufiler parmis les patients et tenter de glaner des infos par ce biais-là. Tant qu'on est coincé ici, autant mettre la situation à profit. »

L'ange hocha la tête et fit quelques pas en direction de la porte. Il leur adressa un signe de tête avant de sortir, refermant doucement derrière lui.

.o.

Castiel observa avec curiosité les visages assoupis autour de lui, se disant qu'il ne s'était pas trouvé entouré d'autant d'humains depuis longtemps.

Longtemps…

Pour un être dont l'existence même remonte aux confins des âges, ce mot n'a aucun sens.

Et pourtant.

Il a une signification à présent, pour Castiel.

« Longtemps » est devenu une notion presque quantifiable. Dire que pendant des lustres, le temps a passé sans qu'il n'en ait réellement conscience. Les âges se sont succédés dans le chaos de l'évolution, avec ses réussites et ses ratés. Il put assister à certains évènements mais d'autres parfois plus déterminants lui passèrent – figurativement bien sûr - au dessus de la tête. Le tout dans un miasme duquel n'émergeait qu'une seule voix, pure et claire, à qui il devait fidélité et obéissance. À voix unique, foi unique.

Jusqu'au jour où…

Il détourna le regard de la foule qui l'entourait et reporta son attention sur Dean qui suivait docilement Sam en tenue d'infirmier.

L'ange fronça les sourcils.

.o.

Très vite, Dean fut happé par la foule de patients nécéssitant des soins légers. Il s'agissait principalement de désinfecter les plaies et de changer bandages et pansements, incluant ça et là des sutures peu esthétiques mais efficaces. Il constata avec amertume qu'autant de blessures résultaient des mouvements de foules que de la maladie en elle-même. Aperçevant Sam se diriger vers lui, il renvoya son dernier 'patient' et fit signe qu'il prenait une pause.

« Hey, le salua son frère en arrivant à sa hauteur. Ils attendent les chercheurs du CPCM en début d'après-midi. D'ici là l'hôpital gardera ses portes closes. Je ferais bien de disparaître sitôt les chercheurs arrivés...  
— Mmm, acquiesca Dean. Si tu trouves un moyen de te barrer d'ici, rentre au motel et fais le point avec Bobby.  
— Et toi ?  
— Je reste ici. Tant que ma couverture n'est pas menacée, du moins.  
— Dean, ce n'est pas forcément judicieux de rester dans les parages » argua le jeune Winchester.

Dean retint tout commentaire, mais un sourcil désapprobateur signalait muettement son refus. Sam émit un « tss » agacé et reprit son argumentation de plus belle :

« Tu l'as dit toi-même : on est pressés par le temps, et je n'ai rien trouvé jusqu'ici. Mieux vaut saisir maintenant l'occasion de s'éclipser plutôt que de se retrouver piégés plus tard. Réfléchis ! »

Dean trahit son inquiétude en tournant le regard vers Cas, assis aux côtés d'une vieille dame. Elle se tenait la poitrine et secouait la tête. L'ange sembla hésiter à lui toucher le bras pour la réconforter, mais ce fut finalement cette dernière qui lui aggripa la main, enfermant sa paume entre ses vieux doigts noueux. Elle lui offrit un sourire ridé avant de murmurer quelque chose qu'il n'entendit pas. Castiel hocha la tête et releva le regard, croisant celui de Dean.

« C'est tout réfléchi, Sammy. Tu n'as pas d'autre choix que de faire profil bas, ok. Mais moi je peux tout à fait passer pour un infirmier quelques temps encore. Laisse-nous prendre la relève et essayer de trouver d'où tout ça provient. Selon Cas, la source est très clairement dans cet hôpital. »

Il fronça les sourcils et hocha la tête comme pour se convaincre lui-même, mais lorsqu'il releva le visage, il offrit à son frère un regard empli de détermination. Sam n'eut d'autre choix que d'acquiescer et mofidia ses plans :

« Bon, très bien. Dans ce cas retrouvons-nous dans la réserve de l'aile de la chirurgie digestive, c'est la moins fréquentée. Au troisième étage, d'ici une heure. J'aurai trouvé ou non un moyen de sortir. On avisera ensuite. Essaye de voir si Cas a du nouveau. »

L'ainé hocha la tête et Sam inspira un grand coup avant de se mettre en route, arpentant les couloirs d'un pas assuré.

.o.

Force était de constater qu'il n'avait aucune idée de quelle voie emprunter ensuite. L'accès aux sous-sols était gardé par des militaires en uniforme, sans doute postés là afin de coordonner l'arrivée d'autorités plus compétentes. Indésireux de tenter sa bonne fortune, Sam rebroussa chemin avant d'entrer dans leur champ de vision et opta pour les escaliers de secours.

Arrivé au rez-de-chaussée, il risqua un coup d'oeil vers l'entrée principale, en profitant pour reprendre sa respiration.

Plusieurs escouades de policiers étaient dispersés devant les gigantesques portes vitrées. Armés de gaz lacryomgènes et d'armes de dispersion, ils servaient très probablement de deuxième ligne à leurs collègues postés au dehors.

À l'extérieur, la situation semblait plus cahotique encore. Les personnes placées tout devant se faisaient littéralement écraser contre les barricades installées par l'armée. Sam se demanda un instant comment il était possible que les autorités furent si lentes à mettre en place un dispositif visant à sauver des vies plutôt qu'à les cloisonner et secoua la tête.

Il détourna le regard lorsque l'un des soldats lança un bâton fumigène au sein de la foule, ce qui eut pour effet de la disperser un peu, mais également de brûler grièvement au bras un jeune homme se trouvant dans la mauvaise trajectoire au mauvais moment.

Sam sentit de la bile lui remonter dans la gorge et jura sous cape, changeant à nouveau de trajectoire. Avisant les aiguilles de sa montre poursuivre inexorablement leur course, il se maudit de sa lenteur et se décida à examiner une dernière possibilité avant de rejoindre son frère au point de rendez-vous.

Il appela l'ascenseur et réajusta sa blouse de médecin, invoquant tout le calme dont il pouvait faire preuve afin de faire cesser les tremblements paniqués de ses membres. Il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point la situation s'était dégradée en à peine quelques heures.

oOo

« Ce n'est absolument pas normal ! vociféra le vieux chasseur dans sa barbe. Ils devraient être rentrés depuis des heures.  
— Relax, papa ours, s'il s'était produit quelque chose de grave, je l'aurais senti, susurra Balthazar.  
— Peut-être que tu surestimes tes talents !  
— S'il était arrivé quoique ce soit d'infortuné à mon angélique petit frère, le pacte qui nous lie aurait été brisé et ça, crois-moi, je l'aurais senti. Et puis nous savons tous deux pertinnement qu'il ne laisserait rien arriver aux asticots. Ils ont simplement dû être retardés, voilà tout.  
— Je te trouve bien détendu, alors que tout arrive par ta faute ! » grommela Bobby en arpentant la pièce de long en large.

Balthazar consentit enfin à détacher ses yeux de l'écran luminescent et dirigea son regard acéré vers le vieux chasseur avant de partir d'un grand éclat de rire.

« Tout est de ma faute ? Alors là c'est la meilleure ! M'enfin, c'est une manière de voir les choses. Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir, tu n'es qu'un humain. »

Bobby ne répondit pas et fit mine de regarder par la fenêtre, tournant le dos à l'ange, ce qui n'empêcha pas se dernier de reprendre :

« Et honnêtement, je me demande pourquoi vous tous persistez à éveiller en moi le moindre sentiment de culpabilité. Il me semble avoir été clair pourtant, mais peut-être devrais-je abaisser mon niveau de langage ? Je m'en cogne le trognon, ok ? La seule personne qui m'intéresse ici, c'est moi !  
— Tu peux laisser tes grands airs au placard avec moi, princesse » contra le vieux chasseur, se tournant pour le dévisager d'un air entendu.

Pour la première fois depuis des lustres, Balthazar se retrouva le bec cloué. Bobby Singer n'était pas une légende pour rien. Il n'osa répliquer mais soupira bruyamment pour faire bonne mesure.

« J'en ai marre de rester à tourner en rond dans cette pièce !  
— On pourrait suivre une autre piste de notre côté, proposa Balthazar d'un air trop innocent pour être honnête.  
— Tu peux développer ? grogna le chasseur.  
— Vous vous êtes tous concentré sur ce sacro-saint hôpital... » dis l'ange en marquant une pause exagérée, haussant les sourcils et relevant le menton pour regarder l'humain de plus haut.  
« Mais quel est le point de départ, finalement ?  
— Euh... la révélation de ton concitoyen plumeux ? tenta Bobby.  
— Mais encore ?  
— Quoi ? L'article ?  
— Bingo, papa ours ! Il a bien dû être écrit par quelqu'un cet article, un journalistre, par exemple ? »

Bobby s'empressa de farfouiller dans le dossier étalé sur la table d'appoint et en extirpa la coupure de journal.

« Merde... »

.o.

Castiel dévisagea la jeune femme assise face à lui, tentant de pousser ses pouvoirs pour sonder son esprit. Il n'arriva qu'à un résultat partiel et secoua la tête pour s'éclairicir l'esprit.

Une peur sourde s'insinua en lui, à l'idée de perdre à nouveau ses pouvoirs, d'être une fois de plus dépouillé de tout. Il sentit son ventre se contracter et inspira une grande goulée d'air.

Très vite, il chassa l'angoisse, le fantôme du « et si... ».

Il y avait plus urgent. Il y avait toujours plus urgent.

Il sourit amicalement à un enfant passant devant lui et reporta son attention sur les personnes qu'il n'avait pas encore sondées.

« Tu ne devrais pas abuser du pouvoir que tu n'as pas encore récupéré » susurra une voix grave mais résolument féminie, un brin métallique, qui chargeait l'air de ce courant étrange et enivrant.

« Asmodée », souffla l'ange entre ses lèvres serrées.

Il releva le visage pour scanner les alentours.

« Inutile de chercher. Je suis dans ta tête, mon ange. »

oOo

A suivre


	13. Ch 11 Shoot to Thrill

Disclaimer : Persos pas à moi, mais à la CW  
Spoilers: Fidèle à la série jusqu'à l'épisode 11 de la saison 6 (Sam récupère son âme). Après on dérive clairement.

Persos : Dean/Cas, Sam, Balthazar, Bobby

Rating: PG-16  
Résumé : Cas fait un pacte avec Balthazar, Sam retrouve son âme, Bobby cuisine et Dean réfléchit trop. Mais les armes du ciel ne vont pas se retrouver toutes seules !

NdA : Merci de suivre cette histoire !

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

"_**Shoot to Thrill"**_

_Chapitre 11_

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

_«I'm like evil, I get under your skin  
Just like a bomb that's ready to blow  
'Cause I'm illegal, I got everything  
That all you women might need to know  
I'm gonna take you down _

_So don't you fool around »_

**Shoot to Thrill – AC\DC**

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

Balthazar observa avec circonspection le vieux chasseur lever les yeux au ciel en poussant un juron. Ce dernier jeta d'un geste négligeant le dossier sur le bureau improvisé. Il haussa les sourcils aussi haut qu'il le put et éleva une voix affligée :

« Quoi encore? Qu'est-ce qui te fait jurer comme un marin mal élevé ?

— Il n'est pas signé ! Comment veux-tu retrouver le journaliste sans son nom ?

— Il n'y a rien du tout ? interrogea Balthazar.

— Juste les initiales...

— Duh, gros malin ! C'est souvent le cas dans les canards locaux. Les petits journaleux débutants signent rarement leurs articles. Sois heureux qu'on ait les initiales.

— Heureux est un bien grand mot ! » soupira Bobby.

L'ange se dirigea vers le laptop de Sam, resté sur le lit de ce dernier. Il scruta l'écran du regard en vociférant d'un air condescendant :

« Je suppose que Bobby Singer n'est pas au fait des nouvelles technologies. Aussi vais-je m'acquitter des recherches à sa place. On y sera encore demain, sinon.

— Duh princesse ! L'ancêtre Bobby Singer peut au moins te dire que, aussi doué sois-tu, sans réseau tu auras beaucoup de mal à accéder au net... »

Balthazar referma prestement le portable et émit un « tsk » agacé.

« Effectivement il n'y a pas de réseau.

— Et tes pouvoirs angéliques ?

— Ne sont pas en promo au supermarché du coin ! Je ne vais pas gaspiller inutilement mon énergie afin de rétablir un réseau qui serait à peine stable. Le plus simple serait de se rendre sur place. Regarde à côté du téléphone, ce bon vieux bottin ! Un peu comme toi : une valeur sûre. » émit l'ange en parachevant d'un sourire.

Le chasseur soupira ostensiblement et se mit à feuilleter les minces pages de l'ouvrage généreusement tendu par l'ange.

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

Ce n'est qu'en atteignant le toit du bâtiment que Sam se permit d'expirer, prenant alors conscience qu'il avait retenu sa respiration. Sans la moindre idée de combien de temps exactement. Il inspira jusqu'à emplir complètement ses poumons puis exhala de la vapeur dans l'air froid. Et se sentit pris de vertige.

Le jeune Winchester se pencha en avant et s'appuya sur ses genoux. Il ferma les yeux un moment. Juste un instant. Le temps de reprendre ses esprits.

Le groupe de blouses blanches qu'il avait aperçu en sortant de l'ascenseur étaient du CPCM, il en était persuadé. Et parmi eux, certainement, un supérieur capable de le démasquer. Et de l'arrêter, peut-être.

De le mettre en prison, sûrement.

De l'enfermer.

Ses abdominaux se contractèrent à cette idée et une sensation de déchirement se logea dans son ventre, là où la terreur était tapie à son insu. Elle explosa soudain, comme une lionne rugit avant de lancer la chasse. Un grondement sourd lui transperça le cerveau.

Le jeune chasseur tenta de se raisonner. Cette peur sournoise n'avait pas d'objet. Ou peut-être que si mais il ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Il eut la sensation étrange qu'il valait mieux ne pas chercher et expira bruyamment. Inspirant de grandes goulées d'air, il se rappela qu'il devait rejoindre Dean au troisième étage. Le souvenir de son frère l'apaisa, et il s'autorisa à se redresser alors qu'il reprenait doucement ses esprits.

Dean. Bonne idée. Se concentrer sur Dean semblait aider. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il sentait une confiance nouvelle naitre entre eux, dénuée de préjugés ou d'accusations fumeuses. Mais d'un autre côté il avait la dérangeante impression de ne plus réellement connaître son frère. Il se sentait écartelé entre la réaction primaire du petit frère trop gâté qui bouderait d'avoir été mis de côté, et l'impression de n'avoir aucun droit de se plaindre ni même de souffrir.

Dean était resté.

Sam avait beau avoir déclenché l'apocalypse et trahi sa confiance à maintes reprises, Dean était encore là, malgré tout. En bon grand frère protecteur qui porte son abnégation comme on porterait une armure étincelante. Mais une petite voix qu'il aimerait pouvoir ignorer lui fit insidieusement remarquer que ce chevalier-là l'avait remplacé.

Et par un ange, rien de moins.

La réalisation de sa jalousie infantile lui fit serrer les dents.

Et force était de constater que ça le titillait. Il appréciait beaucoup Castiel, sans compter qu'il lui était immensément redevable. Tout comme Dean.

Les raisons d'éprouver de l'affection ou de la reconnaissance vis-à-vis de l'ange étaient aussi nombreuses qu'indéniables, mais il n'avait jamais vu son frère faire entrer de la sorte qui que ce soit dans sa sphère privée. Au delà de la famille, bien sûr, et des rares amourettes assez sérieuses pour durer plus d'un mois. Mais Cas n'était ni un membre de la famille, ni une amourette. Leur histoire était particulière. Sam fronça les sourcils et songea aux soupçons de Bobby. Peut-être n'était-il pas si éloigné de la réalité, finalement. Il y avait définitivement de l'amour entre ces deux-là. Peu importe le sens qu'on voudra donner au fameux mot.

Il avait essayé quelques fois, déjà, de sonder Dean à ce sujet, mais son aîné n'avait pas semblé vouloir se livrer aux confidences.

Peut-être fallait-il simplement prendre le temps de refaire connaissance.

Sam sourit intérieurement, curieux de découvrir qui était devenu son frère.

Il prit une dernière respiration contrôlée, constatant qu'il se sentait mieux. Oubliant son angoisse, il se mit en route vers le point de rendez-vous.

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

Dean arriva dans la réserve avec une dizaine de minutes d'avance. La pièce était exiguë mais pas étouffante. Il espérait que Sam apporterait de bonnes nouvelles car de son côté, la situation n'avait pas bougé d'un iota.

Il avait pansé et suturé toute la matinée, pris à son propre piège dans son rôle d'infirmier. Il fut tant sollicité qu'il dût prétexter une envie pressante afin de rejoindre son frère.

Les dix minutes d'avance, ça, c'était du bonus qu'il s'octroyait bien gracieusement. Il en avait besoin.

Le chasseur referma la porte derrière lui sans allumer la lumière. Il se laissa glisser sur le sol, appuyant son dos contre la large tranche d'une étagère en fer. Fouillant d'un regard aveugle l'obscurité à sa droite, puis à sa gauche, il prit une inspiration étranglée. Il se demanda s'il pouvait enfin imploser. Ou bien alors exploser.

Juste dix minutes ?

Les muscles de sa mâchoire roulèrent sous sa peau lorsqu'il leva les yeux au ciel, reposant son crâne contre le métal froid. Il se serait bien cogné la tête de dépit mais n'en n'avait pas la force dans l'immédiat. Il n'avait jamais été l'intello de la famille, et ses neurones commençaient à sérieusement s'entrechoquer à force de danser la lambada spatio-temporelle.

Établir une chronologie exacte relevait de l'impossible, mais quelques éléments marquants sortaient tout de même du lot.

Le fait que Cas possède un bout de son âme, par exemple.

Et qu'apparemment ça lui donnait le pouvoir de la confier ou de la vendre à quelqu'un d'autre. Sauf qu'à aucun moment Cas n'avait semblé le considérer. Il avait envisagé de se départir de sa grâce, mais pas de l'âme de Dean. Sûr que ça avait quelque chose d'effrayant, qu'un autre ait la main mise sur son âme. Sauf que Dean n'avait pas même été dubitatif ou inquiet, et que finalement, c'était ça qui était super flippant !

Tout comme le fait que dans l'univers d'Asmodée, son esprit ne lui imposait de toute évidence pas les même restrictions. Ses inhibitions avaient semblé tellement superflues sur le moment. Il n'y voyait plus d'inconvénient, soudain, à tenir le corps chaud et aussi vivant que possible de l'ange entre ses bras.

Il avait soudain semblé naturel que tout se mélange : le désespoir, la dépendance, le besoin, le pouvoir, l'attirance. Ses émotions et sensations paraissaient en adéquation pour une fois. Tant d'émotions pouvaient donner naissance à autant de formes d'amour. C'était humain. C'était cruellement humain… D'aimer. Quelles que soient les raisons ou les définitions. Alors pourquoi pas, après tout ? Quelque part entre le creux de ses lèvres et la courbe de ses reins, pourquoi ne pas y trouver satisfaction ?

Et tout à ses considérations, ça lui avait semblé tellement logique de se pencher sur sa bouche de Cas. Deuxième fait marquant : sa langue dans la bouche d'un autre homme. Yuk.

C'était à se taper la tête contre les murs. La simple idée de fréquenter un autre homme le révulsait. Pas parce qu'il était perclus de soi-disant bons principes, non. Juste parce que ça n'était pas lui. Mais Cas était Cas. Il n'était pas simplement 'un autre homme'.

Bordel, même à ses yeux il passait pour un barbare hétéronormatif. Cas semblait ne faire la différence entre homme et femme que pour agréer Dean. Et pourtant l'ange l'avait dit, que le choix de « Jimmy » plutôt que « Jeannette » avait été délibéré, le soir où il avait posé le fameux « et si... »

« Si tu avais été une femme je t'aurais embrassé depuis longtemps... »

Avant même le labyrinthe. Avant Asmodée. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris, de sortir un truc pareil sans réfléchir ? L'intensité du moment, sans doute. Par ailleurs c'était très probablement vrai. Quand Anna lui avait sorti le discours du dernier soir sur terre, il n'avait pas résisté une seconde. Pourquoi les choses auraient été différentes si Cas avait été une femme? Aussi sûrement que deux et deux font quatre, Dean ne restait pas bien longtemps dans l'entourage d'une femme qui lui plaisait et à qui il plaisait sans sauter le pas.

Or, Castiel lui plaisait. Enfin, il aimait sa naïveté douce-amère, la couleur de ses yeux, sa manière de pencher la tête sur le côté quand il s'interrogeait. Le genre de truc qu'il avait tendance à remarquer chez une gonzesse...

Selon l'ange, les désirs de Dean à cet instant ne lui appartenaient pas vraiment, il avait juste été contaminé par l'univers d'Asmodée.

Il se rappelait pourtant parfaitement de son cheminement mental, de sa réalisation toute conne et de son sourire contre les lèvres de l'ange. Tout était simple et évident.

Dean arriva à la conclusion que pour se faire une idée précise de la chose, il fallait l'observer de manière empirique et donc réitérer. Très bonne idée. Sauf qu'en réalité, ça aurait bien plus de conséquences que dans un rêve de démon, et que concrètement, il aurait beaucoup de mal à amener cela en tant qu'expérience. Bref.

Ses pensées le conduisirent doucement mais sûrement vers le troisième fait marquant : Asmodée avait très clairement insinué que Cas «craquait» pour lui. Wow. C'était logique après tout, Cas étant Cas. Quoi que ça puisse vouloir dire.

Il se pinça l'arrête du nez, se faisant l'impression d'avoir douze ans. Même dans sa propre tête il se sentait obligé d'utiliser des expressions à la con.

À côté de toutes ces constatations pseudo-métaphysiques, il y avait aussi le fait que ses fantasmes n'étaient plus si excitants que ça. Mais bon, c'était accessoire.

.o.

Il fit un bond gigantesque lorsque Sam ouvrit prestement la porte et actionna l'interrupteur. Ce dernier eut à son tour un mouvement de recul, ne s'attendant pas à trouver son frère assis dans le noir.

« Putain Dean ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

— Euh... On avait rendez-vous je te signale, hasarda l'aîné.

— Ouais, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Tu m'as surpris, qu'est-ce que tu fiches dans le noir ?

— Je suis arrivé avec un peu d'avance, expliqua Dean, et je ne voulais pas attirer l'attention.

— Du nouveau ?

— Rien. Je n'ai même pas eu deux minutes pour discuter avec Cas. Aucune idée de son avancée ni même s'il a repéré quoique ce soit de suspect...

— Hm, réfléchit Sam à voix haute. De mon côté pas beaucoup de succès non plus . Chaque sortie est gardée par des militaires, en dehors du toit. Et j'ai aperçu un groupe de blouses blanches qui n'étaient pas là auparavant. Y a fort à parier que ce soient les chercheurs du CPCM.

— Dans ce cas mieux vaut éviter de te montrer. Tu penses pouvoir te planquer ici quelques temps ? »

Sam regarda autour de lui d'un air dubitatif.

« Quelques heures, sans doute, mais il y a encore des patients dans ce service. Tôt ou tard le personnel soignant viendra chercher quelque chose dans cette réserve... »

Dean se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre inférieure. Son frère chercha à le rassurer :

« écoute, Dean. Au pire, je trouverai un moyen de me planquer ailleurs.

— ça ne me rassure pas vraiment, Sammy. »

Alors qu'il l'insupportait étant plus jeune, le surnom fit sourire le cadet, lui mettant un peu de baume au cœur.

« Si tu reviens ici et que je n'y suis plus, dis-toi que je trouverai un moyen de te contacter dès que je peux, ok ?

— Ok. Ok » acquiesça le chasseur d'une voix dépitée. Il se tritura les mains et eut l'air soudainement si perdu que Sam lui agrippa l'épaule, exerçant une pression qui se voulait rassurante.

« Hey, Dean ? Tout va bien ?

— Ouais, souffla l'aîné. Longue nuit. Longue journée.

— Il s' est passé quoi exactement, pendant le rituel ?

— J'ai foiré comme le dernier des abrutis ! La seule chose que j'avais à faire était de ne pas rentrer dans ce putain de cercle d'invocation et pouf ! » Il fit un geste théâtral en tapant son poing droit dans la paume de sa main gauche. Sam fronça les sourcils, déjà tout prêt à lui trouver des excuses ou à lui pardonner.

« Ok, t'es rentré dans le cercle mais pourquoi ?

— Mec, franchement j'en sais rien ! Sérieusement, dès que cette espèce de diablesse est apparue, la gardienne ou je ne sais quoi, j'ai comme perdu pied. En deux secondes elle était tout autour de Cas et j'ai juste pété un fusible.

— Huh ? émit Sam en haussant les sourcils.

— écoute, je sais de quoi ça a l'air, mais ce n'était pas juste bêtement de la jalousie ou de la possessivité, sérieux ! Mon corps a bougé sans mon consentement et j'avais franchi le cercle avant de pouvoir me dire 'merde' !

— Je vois, ponctua Sam, l'encourageant à continuer.

— à partir de là, tout le reste a foiré. Je me suis retrouvé dans le labyrinthe avec Cas au lieu de lui servir de lien.

— Le labyrinthe ? interrogea le jeune chasseur.

— Ouais, un genre de monde imaginaire dans lequel elle a essayé de perdre nos esprits. Elle avait empoisonné Cas, donc le but était de le retarder afin qu'il soit trop tard pour lui administrer un antidote. Bref, on en est finalement sortis, mais sans la perle. Elle a promis de ne pas l'utiliser, mais je ne sais pas ce que ça vaut.

— Huh. Ok, et dans tout ça, qu'est-ce qui te travaille autant ? »

L'aîné lui jeta un regard ahuri, l'air de ne pas comprendre. Sam ne céda pas et laissa s'étirer deux longues minutes silencieuses entre eux. Il avait presque renoncé lorsque Dean se gratta nerveusement l'arrière de la tête et se racla la gorge.

« Cas en pince pour moi, je crois.

— Quoi ? s'exclama Sam, pas certain d'avoir suivi.

— C'est ce que le démon a insinué, Asmodée est le démon de la luxure, je te rappelle. Elle peut deviner nos désirs et en jouer à loisir.

— Ok. Et... ?

— Et quoi ? questionna Dean.

— Et ! C'est ça qui te perturbe ?

— ça et peut-être le fait que je l'ai embrassé et que je m'en rappelle dans les moindres détails. Sans compter que pour me faire sortir de là, Balthazar m'a d'abord téléporté dans le futur infesté de Croats et que mon alter-ego de cette époque a fait bien plus que « juste » rouler une pelle à Cas, murmura l'ainé dans un souffle, mimant les guillemets.

— Quoi tu lui as carrément roulé une pelle ?

— Là n'est pas la question, grogna Dean en levant les yeux au ciel.

— Wow ! souffla Sam en haussant les sourcils.

— Ouais... comme tu dis.

— Et vous en avez parlé ?

— Pas depuis Asmodée, non. Et avant ça on n'a jamais clairement abordé le sujet. Clair que les insinuations douteuses qu'on subit à longueur de temps m'ont un peu mis sur la voie mais y avait pas grand chose à en dire finalement. Il y a toujours eu plus urgent, et je ne pense pas que ce genre de questionnement soit sa priorité.

— Huh ! émit Sam en expirant par le nez, souriant malgré lui. Ce genre de questionnement peut-être pas, mais il a toujours été plutôt évident que toi, tu fais partie de ses priorités ! »

Dean serra la mâchoire et Sam lui posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule.

« Dean... » commença le cadet, mais il fut interrompu par la voix faussement enjoué de son frère qui le repoussa :

« Ok, ok, assez pour le moment fillette. Je vais pas m'épancher toute la journée sur ton épaule. Ce n'est ni le lieu ni le...

— Mais ce n'est jamais le lieu ni l'endroit, Dean ! On a toujours plus urgent sur le feu, et alors ? Ce qui ne sort pas, tu vas l'enfouir comme tout le reste jusqu'au jour où ça te bouffera les entrailles. Comme ton putain de whisky !

— Wow, Sammy... »

Ce dernier l'interrompit en levant un index, se montrant peu désireux de laisser son frère prendre la fuite une fois de plus. Il laissa retomber mollement sa main et soupira, fixant un point imaginaire sur le sol.

« écoute, j'ai juste... J'aimerais juste que tu puisses me faire assez confiance pour te confier à moi.

— Mec, t'as sorti ça de quelle série B ? Tu m'as déjà vu me confier? »

Il aurait voulu lui en tenir rigueur ou le blâmer, mais le bête sourire en coin de son frère força le sien. Sam haussa les épaules et fit la moue, conscient qu'il avait gâché toutes ses cartouches pour cette fois.

« N'empêche, je vois bien que ça te perturbe.

— Mec, si t'étais dans mes baskets, toi aussi tu serais perturbé. Ça a quelque chose de terrifiant.

— Quoi ça ? Le fait que tu aies embrassé un ange, que cet ange soit un homme ou bien que ça t'ait plu ? »

Ah, il lui restait peut-être des munitions finalement.

Il esquissa un sourire malicieux devant la mine déconfite de son frère.

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

Castiel avait passé le plus clair de son temps à lutter contre la présence intempestive du démon dans son esprit. Asmodée avait jubilé plusieurs heures, louant son ingénieuse curiosité.

« Je suis maîtresse des poisons, Castiel. Tu aurais dû te douter que tu ne ressortirais pas de mon antre sans un peu de moi en toi à tout jamais.

— Je n'avais pas imaginé à quel point ! grinça mentalement Cas. »

Ce qui fit partir Asmodée dans un éclat de rire qui devenait presque caractéristique.

« Tu es réellement une créature fascinante, Castiel. Au delà de ton statut angélique. Enorgueillis-toi ! Ce que tu ressens pour ton humain captive un démon plus ancien que toi !

— Il y a plus urgent que de s'épancher sur ce genre de chose, Asmodée.

— Oh, sûrement pas pour moi, mon ange.

— Je ne vois pas ce qui... » Cas s'interrompit, voulant éviter de se faire entraîner dans une énième conversation intérieure. Mais cela n'empêcha pas le démon de lui répondre.

« Tu aimes comme un enfant. Tous ces millénaires d'observations qui ne donnent au final qu'une bien piètre expérience. Voir et vivre sont tellement semblables et opposés à la fois. Tu entres dans un monde où 'savoir' et 'ressentir' s'entrechoquent dans une lutte permanente, que ce soit au nom du bien ou du mal, de bons principes ou de vices mal cachés. Mais crois-en mon expérience, Castiel, à la seconde où tu ressens, aussi grand soit ton savoir, il ne pèsera pas plus lourd que l'une de tes plumes.

— La passion est ton apanage, Asmodée. Ce discours dans ta bouche n'est rien d'autre qu'un pléonasme. »

Pas le moins du monde écorchée dans ses propos, elle reprit en lui faisant deviner un sourire dans le ton de sa 'voix'.

« Sais-tu qu'en grandissant, un enfant acquiert la notion de conscience de soi, d'image, et avec elle la peur du ridicule. Tu t'es présenté en homme fait devant moi, portant des millénaires de connaissances, et pourtant tu aimes comme un gosse. Tu te contentes de peu et ce que tu te retiens d'exprimer, les sujets que tu évites d'aborder, tu les caches simplement pour éviter de gêner les autres.

Mais Dean est un homme, un vrai, mon ange. Et quand il aime, il le fait de manière passionnelle, pleinement et avidement. De tous les êtres humains de ce monde, Castiel, tu n'aurais pu choisir plus mal assorti.

— Assez ! S'emporta l'ange. Je n'ai rien choisi du tout ! Et je n'ai aucunement l'intention de...

— De quoi ? susurra le démon. »

La question resta suspendue dans le silence s'étirant entre eux. Asmodée le brisa avec délectation.

« Je vais te donner un conseil qu'il te serait bien avisé d'écouter avec la plus grande attention : tu joues l'équilibriste sur un fil extrêmement fin. Chacun de tes choix sera lourd de conséquences. Tu n'as dépassé qu'à moitié le point de non retour, ou à moitié celui de l'apaisant oubli . Choisis la formule qui te convient. »

Castiel vacilla. Il fronça les sourcils en se demandant si la douleur venait des paroles ou d'ailleurs.

« Tu n'as encore rien vécu. Ou peut être à peine la première foulée avant la course. L'inspiration qu'on prend avant le premier baiser ou encore la peur de se brûler avant de toucher les flammes. Est-ce comme cela que tu te sens, Castiel ? Au bord du précipice, suppliant Dieu ou un homme de t'accorder sa grâce ? »

Il n'exprima rien et ce fut une réponse peut-être plus claire que toutes celles qu'il aurait pu formuler.

« As-tu déjà retenu ta respiration une seconde de trop, souhaitant plus ? As-tu déjà présenté ton visage au soleil malgré la peur de la brûlure ? Ressens-tu l'éclair avant l'orage ? »

Un frisson et une sensation de vide. Elle était partie.

Un picotement lui fit porter la main à sa nuque et il sentit les contours d'une blessure sanguinolente qu'il ne se rappelait pas s'être faite. Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et chercha Dean du regard. Ne repérant le chasseur nulle part, l'ange testa ses pouvoirs afin de soigner son égratignure. La peau de son cou redevint lisse et il soupira.

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

Comme l'avait escompté Balthazar, le bottin leur renseigna non seulement le numéro de téléphone, fort peu utile sans lignes de communication, mais surtout l'adresse du journal.

« En route, papa ours, allons voir à quoi ressemble ce journaliste et s'il y a quoique ce soit à en tirer. »

Le vieux chasseur acquiesça, vissant sa casquette aux bords élimés sus sa tête. Il chercha sa veste du regard mais l'ange s'approcha de lui, un sourire railleur accroché aux lèvres.

« Tu peux laisser tes moon boots à la maison, chéri, on ne fait littéralement qu'un saut là-bas. » dit-il en amenant deux doigts à hauteur du front du vieux chasseur.

.o.

« Je n'aime définitivement pas cette façon de voyager » grogna Bobby en regardant autour de lui.

Ils étaient dans ce qui ressemblait à une petite salle de rédaction, remplie de paperasse éparpillée en tas relativement organisés sur les bureaux. Les ordinateurs étaient allumés et il pouvait sentir l'odeur du café tiède provenant de la kitchenette attenante. Balthazar coupa ses observations intérieures d'une voix enjouée :

« ça ne te plait peut-être pas mais les arguments sont tout simplement inattaquables : le voyage angélique, c'est plus rapide, plus économique, et moins polluant. Ça ferait un super slogan ! »

Bobby le dévisagea par en dessous et soupira ostensiblement. C'est le moment que choisit l'ange pour se tourner et se retourner dans tous les sens.

« Mais où sont-ils tous passés ? » s'interrogea-t-il en plissant des narines, comme si l'odeur épaisse de café et d'autre chose qui planait dans l'air aurait pu le renseigner.

Bobby, de son côté, fit quelques pas en directions du couloir, risquant un « y a quelqu'un ? » auquel ne fit écho que le reniflement railleur de l'ange.

Lorsqu'il atteignit le couloir, l'odeur était si forte qu'il eut un haut-le-cœur. L'arôme amer du café mêlé à la senteur âcre et épaisse de l'infection et du sang. Au sol, appuyé contre la porte de ce qui semblait être une salle de réunion, le cadavre d'une femme dont on distinguait à peine les traits. Son visage semblait avoir été dissous pour ne devenir qu'une large plaie sanguinolente.

Bobby sentit son estomac se tordre et ferma les yeux. Il nota une présence dans son dos et ne fut pas surpris d'entendre la voix de Balthazar :

« Ah, bah voilà où ils étaient tous passés ! La bonne vieille réunion matinale s'est terminée un peu précipitamment, ceci dit. Je vais t'épargner ça et allez vérifier moi-même. »

Bobby ne desserra pas la mâchoire mais hocha la tête, fort peu désireux de jouer au dur. Il se concentra sur le cadavre malgré la nausée et avança vers la femme. Jeune, à en juger par ses mains. De toutes évidences les plaies les plus sérieuses étaient apparues au niveau du crâne et du visage. Les yeux n'étaient plus que deux grosses masses visqueuses emplies de pus. Au regard de la quantité de sang sur place et de la gravité des blessures, ça avait dû se passer en clin d'œil, trop rapidement sans doute que pour appeler les secours.

Balthazar ressortit de la salle de réunion un air dégouté plaqué sur le visage.

« Ils sont tous à peu près dans cet état-là, dit-il en désignant la jeune femme du menton, une quinzaine de personnes. Crevés sur place. La plupart encore sur leur chaise. »

Il dévisagea le chasseur et nota la pâleur de ce dernier. L'entrainant dans la salle de rédaction, hors de la vue des cadavres, il réfléchit à voix haute :

« C'est moi où les choses ont été bien plus...radicales ici qu'ailleurs ?

— C'est aussi ce que j'en conclus, déclara Bobby. On dirait que tout s'est passé en deux minutes chrono.

— Tu crois qu'on a affaire au patient zéro ? interrogea l'ange.

— Le patient zéro ou quelqu'un qui permettrait de remonter jusqu'à lui. AK. S, huh ? » énonça Bobby en désignant l'une des plaques nominatives. Elle portait l'inscription « Alex Keith Simpson ».

Il la saisit entre ses doigts et soupira.

« Quelles que soient les forces à l'œuvre ici, cela démontre définitivement que ce journaliste avait mis le doigt sur quelque chose, avec ce fameux Miracle à Minneapolis. »

Balthazar était sur le point d'acquiescer mais il se figea soudain, changeant d'expression. Bobby le dévisagea, l'interrogeant du regard, mais l'ange balaya son inquiétude en levant les yeux au ciel.

« J'aimerais vraiment que cette famille de primates sans poils cesse de me confondre avec mon frère... »

Bobby ne comprit pas à quoi l'ange faisait allusion. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger que Balthazar lui posa une main sur l'épaule et qu'il se retrouva debout, pantelant, au milieu de sa chambre d'hôtel. Aucun ange à l'horizon.

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

Dean n'avait pas quitté la réserve depuis cinq minutes que déjà Sam se sentit étouffer.

Le fait d'être enfermé entre ces quatre murs si proches les uns des autres faisait naître une sensation étrange en lui. Une sorte de terreur. Une peur irrationnelle et irrésistible, viscérale.

Très vite ses inspirations se firent frénétiques. Le trop-plein d'air dans ses poumons lui fit tourner la tête et il s'expulsa de la pièce en même temps que l'oxygène qui lui entravait la poitrine. Pris de vertige, il tituba jusqu'à l'issue donnant accès aux escaliers de secours. Il s'engouffra dans le couloir et descendit les volées d'escaliers aussi vite que ses jambes le permettait.

Sam nota vaguement qu'il était en plein délire et qu'il allait bientôt falloir songer à se reprendre. En mémorisant le fait que de toute évidence, il était devenu totalement claustrophobe. Cela pouvait être une information utile.

En mode automatique, il déboula dans l'entrée principale et scruta les environs. Il eut à peine le temps d'enregistrer la présence des blouses blanches qu'il essayait précisément d'éviter que l'une des infirmières qu'il avait côtoyé la veille accrocha son regard. Sa voix résonna dans tout le hall, statufiant Sam sur place.

« Ah ! Le voilà, justement, votre collègue ! Docteur Barrett, on vous cherchait ! »

Sam inspira un grand coup et éleva la main pour les saluer de loin. Sa résolution s'écroula lorsqu'il vit les traits de ses soi-disant collègues se froncer. Il aperçut l'un d'entre eux échanger un regard entendu avec le chef de la sécurité, posté quelques mètres à sa gauche.

C'était suffisant pour décider de faire marche arrière. Il feignit un pas en avant mais se rua vers l'issue de secours juste derrière lui. Remontant quatre à quatre les paliers qu'il venait de descendre, il sentit son cœur cogner dans sa poitrine et l'afflux sanguin résonner dans ses tempes. Il entendait du monde derrière lui, des ordres criés à tout-va, mais n'arrivait à rien enregistrer. Il réfléchit au fait que son frère était toujours coincé dans cet hôpital. Et Castiel aussi, momentanément privé de pouvoir.

Il passa le dernier étage et prit l'escalier de service menant au toit. Ouverte d'une brusque poussée, la porte vacilla sur ses gonds dans un grincement assourdissant.

Sam avança jusqu'au milieu du toit, les poumons en feu et la gorge sèche. Il hurla le nom de l'ange d'une voix parcheminée.

Balthazar apparut, théâtral à souhait. Il se fendit d'une moquerie que Sam n'entendit pas, les battements sourds dans sa poitrine occupaient toute son attention.

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

En fin d'après-midi, la majorité de la foule avait été déplacée vers le hall principal. Les blessés légers étaient sur le point d'être autorisés à sortir pour faire place à de nouveaux arrivants. Une organisation nouvelle se mettait en place grâce à l'arrivée du CPCM et d'autres entités gouvernementales que Dean n'identifia pas. L'affluence devant l'hôpital avait nettement diminué, grâce aux efforts logistiques mis en place afin d'acheminer ceux qui le nécessitait vers d'autres centres de soins.

Il se frotta les yeux lorsque sa vision se troubla. Près de quarante-huit heures qu'il n'avait pas dormi. Il fit signe qu'il prenait une pause et ôta sa blouse d'infirmier, se sentant excessivement las.

Le chasseur scruta la foule du regard mais ne trouva pas son ange. Ce dernier était probablement resté au niveau des urgences en compagnie des plus gravement atteints. Le service des soins intensifs, quant à lui, était complètement débordé, accueillant le double de patients que sa capacité était censée le permettre. Tout le monde était soulagé que le gouvernement semble enfin prendre la situation en main et déployer des moyens plus conséquents. D'un autre côté, songea Dean, l'horloge tournait. Et tous les gouvernements du monde ne pourraient empêcher le cataclysme d'atteindre son paroxysme au bout du septième jour. Pas sans que la perle ne soit détruite et le vœu défait.

Il sentit un soubresaut lui chatouiller l'estomac puis expira nerveusement, les coins de sa bouche remontant étrangement. Mieux valait en rire.

Quelle merde !

L'ainé des Winchester se demanda un moment comment allait son frère, mais se trouva rassuré au souvenir des paroles confiantes de ce dernier.

Il se dirigea vers les toilettes les plus éloignées possible de l'entrée, espérant qu'elles ne furent pas trop fréquentées. Poussant un soupir de soulagement en constatant qu'il n'y avait personne, il se dirigea vers les éviers.

Il se passait la tête sous l'eau lorsqu'il entendit la porte se refermer. Il nota le bruissement caractéristique des bords d'un imper et sourit sous cape.

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

à suivre

Tout commentaire est le bienvenu


	14. Ch 12 Soul Stripper Part I

Disclaimer : Persos pas à moi, mais à la CW  
Spoilers: Fidèle à la série jusqu'à l'épisode 11 de la saison 6 (Sam récupère son âme). Après on dérive clairement.  
Persos : Dean/Cas, Sam, Balthazar, Bobby  
Rating: PG-16  
Résumé : Cas fait un pacte avec Balthazar, Sam retrouve son âme, Bobby cuisine et Dean réfléchit trop. Mais les armes du ciel ne vont pas se retrouver toutes seules !  
NdA : Désolée pour celles à qui j'avais annoncé ce chapitre un plus tôt, j'ai eu pleins d'imprévus ! J'espère que ça vous plaira !

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

"_Soul Stripper"_

Chapitre 12 (Part I/2)

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

_« Then she made me say things I didn't want to say  
then she made me play games I didn't want to play  
she was a soul stripper  
she took my heart  
was a soul stripper  
tore me apart »_

_**Soul Stripper – AC\DC**_

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

Dean ferma le robinet et se frotta le visage avant de se tourner vers la présence à ses côtés, prêt à arborer un rictus, mais son sourire s'effaça avant même d'étirer ses lèvres.

« Putain, Cas ! » s'étrangla-t-il en avisant une blessure ouverte et suintante le long du cou de l'ange. Il éleva la main mais suspendit son geste, les yeux écarquillés face à la cicatrice qui se formait déjà.

« N'y touche pas ! avertit l'ange. On ne sait pas de quelle manière ça se transmet. Et vu le degré de propagation, un simple contact devrait suffire.  
— Quoi ? Mais comment c'est possible que _toi_, tu choppes ce truc ? T'es pas immunisé ?  
— Techniquement si, mais je suis affaibli et la situation n'a rien d'ordinaire. Ça ira mieux quand j'aurai un peu récupéré.  
— ça fait déjà presque une journée complète. Habituellement tu mets moins longtemps pour recharger tes batteries...» grinça Dean, cherchant le regard de l'ange et le soutenant. Il haussa les sourcils, voulant insister sur le sérieux de sa remarque.

Castiel rompit le contact visuel et inspira brièvement.

« Les blessures se guérissent toutes seules en puisant dans mon énergie, ce qui m'empêche de récupérer suffisamment pour me débarrasser de l'affection, avoua-t-il en fixant la pointe de ses chaussures.  
— Vive le cercle vicieux !  
— En effet. Et cela m'a également retardé dans mon investigation. Je n'ai rien de nouveau pour l'instant.  
— Ok. On n'est pas plus avancés et de toute évidence, t'es pas prêt de nous zapper hors d'ici. Va falloir prendre les choses en main pour te sortir de là » argua Dean.

Il jeta sa blouse d'infirmier dans la poubelle des toilettes, prenant soin de l'enfoncer profondément afin que personne ne la remarque. L'ange fronça les sourcils.

« Dean, sois prudent avec ce que tu touches.  
— J'ai passé la journée à soigner des éraflures, écorchures et autres lésions sans vraiment faire le tri entre celles créées par la maladie et celles résultant des échauffourées. Si je dois me chopper ce machin, ça finira bien par arriver, alors on peut oublier les précautions d'usage si tu veux mon avis. Et puis au pire il nous reste toujours Balthazar pour me soigner, n'est-ce pas ? »

L'ange acquiesça et leva les yeux au ciel, frustré par son impuissance, son état de faiblesse lui rappelant cruellement sa « chute ». Il se demanda si la présence d'Asmodée dans son esprit y était pour quelque chose, mais seul le silence fit écho à ses pensées. Elle avait déserté les lieux dès sa leçon donnée, mais il doutait que son départ fut définitif.

Il observa le chasseur se laver nerveusement les mains puis se diriger vers le distributeur de serviettes en papier. Dean lui résuma la situation concernant Sam, persuadé que son frère se cachait toujours dans la réserve où il l'avait laissé quelques heures auparavant.

Castiel n'écoutait que d'une oreille, songeant au démon, à l'éventualité de faire part de sa présence à Dean. Mais cela conduirait inévitablement à l'_autre_ conversation, celle où il faudrait parler de sensations et peut-être même de passion. Celle où il faudrait expliquer l'amour ou l'affection, les définir, les mettre sous verre.

Les paroles d'Asmodée résonnèrent en lui et il se surprit à détailler la silhouette du chasseur, la ligne de sa colonne vertébrale qui se dessinait sous son t-shirt sombre, ses épaules qui tendaient le tissu par endroits, et sa nuque. Il changea brusquement de trajectoire lorsque Dean lui fit face.

« Euh... Cas ? » croassa ce dernier, interloqué.

L'ange haussa des sourcils innocents en plongeant son regard dans celui de Dean. Il s'éclaircit la gorge avant d'élever la voix :

« Il y a peut-être autre chose que tu dois savoir, dit-il sur un ton neutre.  
— Je suis tout ouïe, grogna le chasseur en fronçant les sourcils.  
— Le poison inoculé par le démon semble avoir des effets... secondaires.  
— Du genre ?  
— Asmodée semble être dans mon esprit, elle peut me parler ou entendre mes pensées.  
— Tu es en train de me dire qu'Atchoum s'est payée une loge au premier rang dans ton cerveau plumeux ?  
— En effet.  
— Ok. »

Ils se dévisagèrent un moment, conscients des implications et des questions qui étaient censées suivre. Cependant ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait prêt à pousser la conversation plus avant.

Dean se passa une main sur le visage et scanna les alentours, tâchant de se donner une certaine contenance. Sympa, le décor, pour ce genre de conversation : des toilettes d'hosto !

Cas, appuyé contre les lavabos, l'observait sans mot dire.

« Il faut qu'on en parle. »

C'était précisément ce genre de moment qui ne trouvait qu'un mutisme gêné de part et d'autre.

De quoi ? C'était tellement évident que poser la question aurait été insultant. Et pourtant il fallait énoncer la chose, malgré tout, pour être sûrs d'être à bon entendeur. Mais l'énoncer assez vaguement pour ne pas être celui qui s'ouvre en premier.

« D'Asmodée et de tous ses trucs... ? »

Et c'était précisément dans ce genre de moment que le cueillait le doute. L'ange avait beau avoir observé les hommes pendant des millénaires, il ne s'en trouvait pas moins démuni face à cette intonation douteuse, ou simplement face au choix d'un pronom qu'il aurait voulu lire plutôt qu'entendre. Tous _ces_ trucs ou bien tous _ses_ trucs ? La paternité des évènements était-elle entièrement attribuée au démon, ou n'était-il que le déclencheur d'un sentiment qui leur appartenait vraiment ?

« Quels trucs ? demanda l'ange, une inflexion particulière dans la voix.  
— Ne te fous pas de ma gueule, Cas. » gronda le chasseur, se déplaçant afin de lui faire face.

Castiel leva les paumes en signe de reddition. Les yeux trop verts le scrutaient étrangement et son ventre se noua.

Asmodée avait raison. Il se sentait au bord d'un précipice, et il eut souhaité que le choix de sauter ne fut pas sien.

_Tu aimes comme un gosse, Castiel. Tu te tais pour ne pas gêner les autres. _

« Ma question t'agace parce que tu voudrais des révélations sans avoir à te découvrir toi-même, Dean. C'est lâche. »

Il vit la colère s'allumer dans le regard du chasseur lorsque ce dernier agrippa les revers de son imper. Les muscles de sa mâchoire serrée étaient visi bles sous sa peau, Cas les suivit des yeux avant de replonger dans les iris verts.

«C'était réel ? » demanda le chasseur.  
— Tu poses toujours des questions imprécises ! Qu'est-ce qui était réel ? »

Ce dernier recula d'un pas, libérant l'ange de son emprise.

« Ce qu'il s'est passé, ce que j'ai ressenti... C'était réel ? »

L'ange soupira, tiraillé entre plusieurs réponses qui étaient toute vraies. Il opta pour la moins risquée :

« Le monde d'Asmodée n'est pas réel. Les ressentis instillés là-bas sont au mieux amplifiés, au pire complètement imaginés.  
— ça semblait réel, déglutit le chasseur. Je t'ai embrassé.  
— Je t'ai proposé de l'effacer...  
— Je ne veux pas que tu l'effaces de ma mémoire ! s'emporta Dean. J'aimerais juste comprendre !  
— Il n'y a rien à comprendre.  
— Je ne suis pas gay, bordel !  
— Moi non plus ! »

Dean lui lança un regard lourd de sous-entendus vaguement reprochés et l'ange haussa les épaules.

« Techniquement en tant qu'être asexué, je n'ai pas d'orientation sexuelle.  
— Techniquement tu as un corps de mec et tu en pinces pour un mec, alors tes considérations métaphysiques tu peux te les... »

Dean s'interrompit, mortifié. Castiel éclata de rire. L'ange éleva une voix où se mêlait amusement et lassitude :

« Tu ne devrais pas y accorder autant d'importance.  
— Tu plaisantes ? Je passe mon temps à me demander si j'aurais préféré que tu sois une gonzesse ou non. Et j'ai pigé, ok ? Tu me prends peut-être pour le dernier des abrutis mais j'ai pigé pourquoi t'as choisi le look comptable angélique, crois-moi. Parce que tu t'imagines que si tu avais été une femme, j'aurais préféré t'allonger sur une table plutôt que te faire confiance et tu as probablement raison. Mais maintenant on en est là.»

Il s'interrompit brutalement et s'humidifia les lèvres, surpris par son flot de paroles. Il chercha le regard de Cas et le regretta à la seconde où ce dernier releva les yeux. Des yeux trop bleus, un brin moqueurs, mais qui trahissaient néanmoins une interrogation mêlée de lassitude.

Ce fut au tour de Castiel de faire un pas dans l'espace personnel du chasseur. Le fantôme d'un sourire plana un instant sur son visage.

« Que suggères-tu, dans ce cas ? » demanda l'ange.

Dean ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer sans rien trouver à répondre. Ou du moins sans savoir comment le formuler.

« Je tiens à toi, Cas. Je ne sais pas trop ce que ça fait de moi, mais pendant longtemps t'étais comme… de l'oxygène. Toi et tout ce que tu représentais : Dieu, les anges. Il y avait quelque chose de bien en magasin pour moi. Tu m'as sorti de l'enfer. »

Le chasseur déglutit tout en mettant maladroitement les mains dans ses poches. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et osa à nouveau croiser le regard de l'ange.

« Il y avait quelque chose de bien… en magasin, confirma Castiel en fronçant les sourcils, peu sûr du sens exact de l'expression.  
— Vraiment ? ça en valait la peine ?  
— _Tu_ en valais la peine, Dean » le rassura l'ange.  
— Ouais, tout ça était tout beau et tout rose, mais depuis Asmodée tout a changé. Peut-être même bien avant ça, mais c'est elle qui m'a forcé à chercher quelque chose en moi…»

Il s'interrompit et se passa la main sur le visage.

« Mec, tout est tellement confus. »

Castiel soupira en fixant le sol.

« Asmodée l'avait prédit, que tu serais à ce point perturbé par les évènements. »

Le chasseur grogna, vexé d'être de toute évidence prévisible.

« Ah et pourquoi ça ?  
— Selon elle, tu es un être de passion, Dean. Et quand tu découvres quelque chose de physique, tu te dois de l'expérimenter. »

Il s'approcha de manière infime et sourit, oscillant entre peine et sarcasme.

« Sauf bien sûr lorsque cela va au-delà de ta conception de toi-même… »

Le chasseur écarquilla les yeux puis fronça les sourcils, dévisageant Castiel. La ligne de ses sourcils, son regard, la couleur de ses yeux, sa mâchoire, sa bouche. Son essence. Tout ce qu'il dégageait. Ce qu'il lui faisait ressentir. Qui lui donnait envie de ce genre d'intimité. De sa bouche contre la sienne.

Qui lui donnaient envie de ses lèvres courbées dans un rictus, de les embrasser et de les mordre en même temps.

Cas fit un geste imperceptible. Juste une infime inclinaison. Il pencha la tête de côté, laissant la prérogative au chasseur.

Dean n'avait qu'à se pencher pour prendre ce qu'il voulait, pour expérimenter. La décision était sur le point d'être prise, et un picotement sur le bout de ses lèvres acheva de le persuader. Le seul moyen de savoir était de baisser absolument toutes ses barrières.

« Cas » souffla-t-il.

Avertissement ou supplique ?

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

Le jeune Winchester, désorienté, jeta des regards frénétiques autour de lui, pour finalement constater qu'il était de retour dans la chambre d'hôtel.

« Hey, King-Kong, tu ferais bien de t'asseoir ! » conseilla Balthazar, en avisant sa pâleur.

Bobby déboula aussitôt de la salle de bain, les cheveux encore humides.

« Hola, fiston, assieds-toi, tu vas nous faire un malaise » dit-il en guidant Sam jusqu'au rebord du lit. Il alla lui chercher un linge humide dans la salle de bain et fronça les sourcils en revenant, visiblement contrarié. Il prit néanmoins soin de paraître plus agacé qu'inquiet.

« Tiens, rafraichis-toi. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé au juste ? lui demanda-t-il tout en fusillant Balthazar du regard  
— Sam, ici présent, se sentait menacé et m'a appelé. De par le pacte qui me lie à Castiel, j'étais dans l'obligation de littéralement _voler à son secours _» susurra l'ange en insistant sur la fin de sa phrase.

Le jeune chasseur leva les yeux au ciel mais acquiesça néanmoins.

« Ma couverture avait été compromise, j'étais sur le point de me faire coincer » expliqua-t-il tout en prêtant attention à son rythme cardiaque, revenu à la norme depuis le sauvetage de Balthazar. « J'ai vraiment paniqué, et le seul ange susceptible de m'aider était l'autre andouille, alors je l'ai appelé.  
— Non mais vraiment de rien, je t'en prie ! Ne me remercie pas surtout! As-tu la moindre idée de l'énergie qu'il m'a fallu pour exactement te localiser et te transporter jusqu'ici ? » s'indigna l'ange.

Bobby inspira profondément et se pinça l'arrête du nez. Il voulu élever la voix mais fut interrompu par Balthazar qui reprenait son discours :

« Mais plus important, pourquoi suis-je le seul ange disponible ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Castiel ?  
— Ce n'est pas très clair, répondit Sam. Selon lui il est trop faible comparé aux forces à l'œuvre. Il s'est retrouvé incapable de nous transporter hors de l'hôpital, alors il attend d'avoir suffisamment récupéré.  
— Ah. Ignorant petit frère ! » grinça Balthazar en levant les yeux au ciel.

L'ange semblait étrangement pâle mais ni Sam ni Bobby n'y prêtèrent attention, concentrés principalement sur ses paroles.

« Cela fait trop longtemps pour se permettre d'attendre qu'il récupère. Cela n'arrivera pas, il devrait le savoir ! Tant qu'il restera là-bas et que la perle ne sera pas détruite, il n'a aucune chance de retrouver son énergie.  
— Il faut qu'on intervienne, ponctua Bobby. S'ils sont tous les deux persuadés qu'il suffit d'attendre on est pas sorti de l'auberge ! »

L'ange fronça des sourcils inquiets malgré lui.

« Cela m'étonnerait quand même beaucoup que mon frère soit inculte à ce point. Il doit bien se douter de ce qui est en train de se passer ! À moins qu'il n'ait raconté tout ça pour ne pas inquiéter l'autre primate...  
— Quelles que soient ses raisons, il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose ! argua Sam.  
— Toi tu vas gentiment rester ici sans bouger ! Inutile que nous fasse une crise de panique à la moindre occasion parce que tu as peur d'être enfermé, n'est-ce pas Sammy ?  
— Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, trouduc !  
— Vocabulaire, Sammy, vocabulaire !  
— Bon, intervint Bobby, de toutes façons il y a trop de risques que Sam soit reconnu. Il vaut mieux que tu restes ici, décida-t-il en s'adressant au jeune homme. Et on discutera de ces crises de panique dès que ton frère sera sain et sauf ! »

Le ton du vieux chasseur n'autorisait pas la réplique. Il dévisagea l'ange, s'attendant malgré tout à un commentaire quelconque, mais rien ne vint.

Le silence de Balthazar s'étira et sa pâleur en devint presque éloquente. Il se frotta les paupières et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

« De toute évidence Castiel n'est pas le seul ange affecté par ce qu'il se passe. J'aurais probablement dû éviter le dernier _voyage rapide_, ça ne m'a pas réussi, déclara-t-il d'un ton railleur.  
— Super ! commenta Bobby, il ne manquait plus que ça : notre deuxième ange est à plat ! Mieux vaut que tu restes ici avec Sam. Inutile d'exposer l'un de nos atouts à quelque chose qui aspire de toute évidence leur énergie.  
— Un atout ? répéta Balthazar, feignant d'être embarrassé. Bobby Singer vous me flattez ! »

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

« Plus un geste ! » hurla une voix juste après que la porte fut ouverte à la volée.

Dean et Castiel firent tous deux un bond en arrière, surpris de n'avoir entendu aucune sommation préalable. Le chasseur détailla les tenues militaires d'une part, mais surtout les masques de protection que portaient les soldats. Il aperçut également quelques chercheurs en combinaison complète d'extra-terrestre passer devant la porte _et en déduisit que la panique était montée d'un cran. _Si les médecins commençaient à se balader en combinaisons stériles, c'était que le nombre de victime avait augmenté à vitesse grand V.

Il leva les mains en l'air, peu désireux de tâter les automatiques de l'armée. D'un regard appuyé, il enjoignit l'ange à faire de même. Ce dernier s'exécuta sans donner l'impression de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

« On peut savoir pourquoi vous menacez des civils ? demanda Dean plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.  
— Nous recherchons une personne se faisant passer pour un chercheur : Le docteur Barret. Je vais devoir vous demander de nous suivre afin de procéder à quelques vérifications. »

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ 

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent dans une salle d'attente adjacente à ce qui ressemblait à un local d'examen. Des gardes parientaient avec eux, c'est pourquoi Dean fit signe à l'ange de ne rien tenter. À peine eurent-ils échangé un regard entendu qu'un type en blouse blanche vint leur expliquer la situation :

« Nous sommes actuellement en train de fouiller l'hôpital dans les moindres recoins afin d'être sûrs de ne laisser personne sans les soins appropriés. »

Dean se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Ils étaient comme des cons en train de fouiller l'hosto à la recherche de _Syd Barret_, pensant sans doute qu'il était à l'origine du problème. Le médecin ne s'en émut pas et continua d'un ton docte :

« Nous allons vous examiner afin de voir si vous présentez des lésions. Si nous nous trouvons dans ce cas de figure, une batterie de tests plus poussés sera effectuée afin de déterminer le traitement approprié. Dans le cas contraire, on vous gardera en observation quarante-huit heures dans un environnement stérile afin de prévenir toute infection. »

Dean chercha l'ange du regard, tentant de se faire comprendre sans mots. Castiel haussa les épaules, incapable de déterminer quelles conclusions allaient tirer le médecin. Il se savait porteur de l'infection, mais n'avait aucune idée de combien de temps sa peau resterait intacte.

Et puis au delà de ce que le médecin en penserait, il n'avait aucune envie de risquer de contaminer quelqu'un, et certainement pas Dean. Le chasseur avait beau rouler des mécaniques, il n'en était pas moins humain. Exposé de la sorte à la maladie, il y avait peu de chances qu'il passe trois jours sans l'attraper.

Il releva un regard sûr vers le chasseur. Ce dernier fit « non » de la tête en réalisant une seconde trop tard les intentions de l'ange. Il agrippa les revers du trench-coat et ouvrit la bouche, mais Castiel élevait déjà une voix maîtrisée :

« J'ai des lésions » articula-t-il.

Avisant le geste soudain de Dean, les gardes élevèrent leurs armes, le sommant de lâcher son ami.

« Ne fais pas ça ! murmura Dean, plongeant des émeraudes paniquées dans le regard de l'ange.  
— Tout ira bien » souffla-t-il en se dégageant délicatement de l'étreinte forcée. »

Il éleva à nouveau une voix neutre à l'attention du médecin qui observait la scène :

« J'ai présenté des lésions sur la nuque et le torse mais elles semblent s'être résorbées. »

Le chasseur soupira et recula d'un pas, dépité. « Fais chier » grinça-t-il entre ses dents.

« Veuillez me suivre, je vous prie » articula le chercheur à l'attention de Castiel.

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

« Je me demande où en est Dean... L'heure du rendez-vous est passée, il doit être complètement flippé de ne pas m'avoir trouvé dans la réserve. » songea Sam à voix haute.

Un bruit de déglutition forcée en provenance de la salle de bain lui retourna l'estomac. Il se leva pour chasser la nausée et alla se poster à la fenêtre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Balthazar émergea de la salle d'eau, dépité.

« J'ai vomi ! annonça-t-il d'un air contrit. Je ne suis pas censé vomir. Je me sens irradié ! »

Sam leva les yeux au ciel et se tourna pour faire face à la moue tremblante de l'ange.

« Pour l'amour du ciel ! » soupira-t-il, se demandant pour la millième fois comment joindre son frère.

Il lança un regard exaspéré à son téléphone, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'y avait plus de réseau actif.

« C'est ridicule ! On ne peut pas tout laisser reposer sur les épaules de Bobby !  
— Ne sous-estime pas papa ours ! » sourit l'ange.

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

A suivre


	15. Ch 12 Soul Stripper Part II

Disclaimer : Persos pas à moi, mais à la CW  
Spoilers: Fidèle à la série jusqu'à l'épisode 11 de la saison 6 (Sam récupère son âme). Après on dérive clairement.

Persos : Dean/Cas, Sam, Balthazar, Bobby

Rating: PG-16  
Résumé : Cas fait un pacte avec Balthazar, Sam retrouve son âme, Bobby cuisine et Dean réfléchit trop. Mais les armes du ciel ne vont pas se retrouver toutes seules !

NdA : Hum, j'imagine que vous me détestez toutes pour ma lenteur, c'est mérité, désolée.

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

"_Soul Stripper"_

Chapitre 12 (Part 2/2)

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

_« Oh I thought I got to be dreaming_

_I didn't know I fell in her trap_

_Then she made me say things I didn't want to say  
then she made me play games I didn't want to play  
she was a soul stripper  
she took my heart  
was a soul stripper  
tore me apart »_

_**Soul Stripper – AC\DC**_

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

Il sentait le regard du docteur vissé sur sa nuque, le scrutant avec défiance. Nul doute qu'il fut sceptique : Castiel prétendait souffrir de la maladie sans en présenter les effets.

On le conduisit dans une salle d'examen à l'autre bout de l'hôpital, où on lui prit plusieurs petits tubes de sang.

Un médecin différent l'interrogea sur la localisation des prétendues lésions, examinant la peau de son cou et de son torse avec une attention particulière.

« Votre peau ne porte aucun signe de guérison récente. Présenter des blessures telles que vous décrivez et n'en garder aucune trace quelques heures plus tard relève de l'impossible, jeune homme. »

Castiel haussa les épaules sans répondre.

« Bon... Dans tous les cas nous serons bientôt fixés, dès que les tests reviendront du labo. »

L'ange hocha la tête, suivant docilement le médecin qui l'amena dans une petite pièce attenante où trônaient une table basse et quelques chaises disposées contre les murs.

« Je viens vous chercher dès que j'ai les résultats, annonça le docteur. Voulez-vous de la lecture pour patienter ?

— C'est très aimable à vous mais non merci, ça ira » répondit Cas, surpris par la sollicitude de son vis-à-vis.

Le docteur partit s'enfermer dans la salle d'examen et l'ange espéra qu'il ne vérifierait pas son identité. Il avait dû prétendre avoir oublié ses papiers juste avant de donner l'un des noms d'emprunt que Dean avait listés pour lui.

Il scruta la pièce autour de lui et la trouva particulièrement sinistre, les seuls objets décoratifs étant des affiches insistant sur les dangers du tabagisme, la prévention du cancer du sein ou encore le dépistage du diabète...

Un rire tonitruant explosa dans son esprit.

« La brebis égarée s'est jetée dans la gueule du loup, chantonna une voix féminine.

— Que veux-tu dire par là, Asmodée ? demanda l'ange, se morigénant aussitôt sur son incapacité à ignorer le démon dans son esprit.

— Je veux dire que tu n'es pas malade, mon ange. Tu t'es laissé enfermer sans raison. »

Castiel fronça les sourcils.

« Si je ne suis pas malade, comment expliques-tu les... »

Il s'interrompit, réalisant l'étendue de sa naïveté.

« Toi ? articula-t-il malgré sa mâchoire serrée. Mais comment ? »

Seul un éclat de rire à la fois cristallin et assourdissant fit écho à sa question et l'ange déglutit, prenant conscience que le poison d'Asmodée dans son organisme avait des conséquences insoupçonnées. Sans compter qu'il ignorait tout des intentions du démon. Qu'il ait pu croire une seconde qu'elle eût un intérêt autre que purement stratégique à son encontre relevait à la fois d'une innocence enfantine et d'un orgueil démesuré. Il leva les yeux au ciel.

« J'ai été stupide d'imaginer que nous pourrions rester sur un statu quo, réfléchit-il à voix haute. Mais tu as prétendu ne pas vouloir utiliser la perle, alors que peux-tu bien y gagner ?

— Te séparer de ton humain, voilà ce que j'y gagne ! »

Sa « voix » lui vrilla les tempes, comme un son suraigu sur le point de faire éclater une vitre.

« Tu n'aurais jamais dû m'invoquer, Castiel. Ta venue a ravivé des souvenirs que je pensais enfouis. J'ai fait une erreur, moi aussi » avoua le démon, ce qui eut le don de complètement perdre l'ange.

Il regarda fixement le vide face à lui et murmura :

« Me séparer de mon humain ? Mais tu as passé ton temps à me convaincre que...

— Que quoi, Castiel ? Tu as entendu ce que tu voulais entendre ! Ne t'ai-je point dit et répété que tu empruntais une pente glissante ? Tu te trouves au bord d'un précipice et tu choisis de te pencher plutôt que de t'en éloigner à toutes jambes ?

— Je croyais que le choix était mien ! s'emporta l'ange.

— Quel choix, Castiel ? Que sais-tu des conséquences ? Tu crois qu'il n'y a plus personne pour te punir mais en es-tu réellement certain ?

Elle se fit vaporeuse, prenant l'aspect d'une fumée presque transparente oscillant sous ses yeux. Elle se transforma devant son regard en une minuscule jeune femme en robe verte. Elle n'excédait pas la taille d'un pouce et virevoltait à hauteur de son visage.

Castiel se demanda s'il s'agissait d'une hallucination ou d'une manifestation réelle mais étant seul dans la pièce, il décida que cela avait finalement peu d'importance.

Il loucha en tentant de suivre la chétive créature des yeux. Elle ouvrit les bras, faisant mine de vouloir le consoler.

« Crois-moi, j'essaye juste de t'éviter d'infliger des souffrances inutiles... »

L'ange fronça à nouveau les sourcils, n'en menant pas large quant à la logique d'Asmodée.

« Je ne comprends pas. Je n'arrive pas à cerner tes motivations... »

La fée secoua la tête de droite à gauche, le lèvres tremblantes. Elle semblait réellement peinée, ce qui contrastait avec le comportement cruel du démon. Elle posa des mains minuscules contre sa poitrine et des larmes inondèrent son visage.

« Tu n'y comprends rien, dit-elle avec la voix d'une petite fille , c'est toi qui a tout déclenché !

— Pardon ? » s'étrangla l'ange qui ne suivait décidément rien à son train de pensées.

Il dévisagea la créature et secoua la tête.

« Mais pourquoi finalement me faire part des tes plans ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Si l'objectif est de me maintenir éloigné de Dean, pourquoi en parler ouvertement ? Ça manque de logique... »

La fée prit de l'ampleur en même temps que le vert s'effaçait pour faire place à une noirceur envahissante. Le démon ouvrit la bouche avant d'être bloquée net, les mots coincés dans la gorge. Elle secoua vigoureusement la tête juste avant de disparaitre dans un « pop » sonore, à l'instant où un bruit de clé se fit entendre.

La porte donnant sur le couloir fut déverrouillée sans délicatesse et un petit bout de femme déboula dans la pièce, munie d'un sceau et d'une serpillière. Elle fit un bond en voyant Cas assis là et en lâcha son torchon.

« Oh! Disculpa me señor. No sabía que estaba... » baragouina-t-elle à grand renfort de gestes. Elle s'interrompit et fit mine de se reprendre.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Questionna-t-elle avec un fort accent hispanique.

— J'attends les résultats du labo » répondit Cas, à la fois surpris par l'incursion de la jeune femme et par la disparition d'Asmodée. Il la scruta du regard.

Elle avait une trentaine d'année tout au plus, mais le poids du temps voûtait déjà un peu son dos. Un visage rond et poupin, et le reste tout en courbes généreuses, qui ne l'empêchaient de toute évidence pas de gigoter énergiquement sans réel but.

« Et vous ? s'interrogea-t-il à son tour. Qui êtes-vous ?

— Rosa. Je nettoie le service du docteur Ultzinger, expliqua-t-elle en désignant la porte derrière laquelle s'était enfermé le médecin. Vu qu'on ne peut plus sortir, je suis venue m'occuper. Sinon je tourne en rond.

— Ok » ponctua Castiel en plissant des yeux.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la scruter, fronçant les sourcils. Il émanait d'elle une sorte d'aura purement et absolument bénéfique. Un sentiment de paix de chaleur envahissait instantanément qui prenait la peine de la dévisager. Cas se demanda un instant s'il ne s'agissait pas là du vaisseau d'un autre ange mais non, ce n'était pas vraiment ça non plus.

Rien ne trahissait quoi que ce fut de surnaturel. Juste cette simplicité étrangement réjouissante.

« Vous allez bien, señor ? Vous semblez tout pâle ! »

Il n'enregistra pas la question, trop occupé à chercher ce qui le taraudait.

« Un si beau garçon ! J'espère que vous n'êtes pas malade » dit-elle en s'approchant.

Réalisant ses paroles, elle s'empourpra.

« Oh excusez-moi je suis du genre spontanée mais n'allez rien imaginer ! » gloussa-t-elle avant de soupirer contre elle-même. « Je viens d'avoir un bébé vous savez ! »

Le visage de l'ange s'illumina.

« Ah ! »

C'était ça. Il avait mis le doigt dessus.

« Un bébé, c'est merveilleux. L'œuvre du Seigneur. »

Il observa les yeux noirs de Rosa s'écarquiller au moment où les mots quittèrent ses lèvres. Une seconde durant laquelle il vit. Durant laquelle il tenta de saisir le fil, l'intuition. Comme une histoire qu'on aurait lu dans un passé trop lointain mais dont on aurait gardé la sensation. Comme une odeur peut parfois réveiller un souvenir plus sûrement qu'un long récit.

Il avait plongé dans son âme et pouvait presque compter son histoire, à quelques détails près. Il pouvait la voir, une nuit de plus penchée au dessus du petit lit d'hôpital, impersonnel, conjurant le sort dans un mélange de toutes les langues de sa connaissance. Épuisée, à bout de nerfs et coupable.

Coupable, parce qu'une maman est toujours responsable, d'une manière ou d'une autre, de ce qui arrive à sa progéniture. Prier, jurer, se révolter, puis enfin s'offrir entièrement au sort. « Ma vie... sanglotait-elle, ma vie pour celle de mon bébé. »

Les tenants et aboutissants s'imbriquèrent à toutes vitesses dans son esprit. Et si ce à quoi il pensait s'avérait exact, alors le bébé...

Il s'expulsa soudainement de sa chaise et se plaça face à Rosa, qui en était toujours à son monologue.

« Vous n'imaginez pas. C'est un petit miracle. Elle est merveilleuse, ma Luz. !

— Oh si j'imagine. C'est vous, murmura Castiel d'un ton peiné, c'est vous qui avez utilisé la perle.

— Quelle perle ? Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? »

Il saisit la jeune femme par les épaules et ancra son regard bleu dans les iris sombres de Rosa. Il tenta à tout prix de faire passer son message, rassemblant le peu de pouvoir qu'il lui restait.

Ce fut au tour de la jeune femme de 'voir'. En un flot d'émotion et de pensées, elle comprit qui était Castiel et pourquoi il était là, ainsi que les conclusions auxquelles il arrivait. Elle fit « non » de la tête alors qu'elle avait l'impression de perdre pied. « Pitié, non. »

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

Encadré par les deux même soldats que précédemment, Dean appris que ses tests s'étaient avérés négatifs et qu'il serait libre de rentrer chez lui dès que la situation le permettrait. À condition bien sûr qu'il puisse prouver son identité d'ici là.

Il fut reconduit dans un vaste hall, où de nombreuses personnes déclarées « saines » patientaient. Il avait apparemment été jugé inoffensif, puisque les soldats le laissèrent à son sort et s'en retournèrent à d'autres occupations.

La tension était palpable, chacun se scrutant du regard. Un silence pesant s'étirait dans la pièce, comme si personne n'osait parler à voix haute. Ceux qui se connaissaient chuchotaient entre eux en lançant de brefs coups d'œil alentours.

Quelques heures à peine s'étaient écoulées depuis leur arrivée et les gens semblaient devenus complètement paranoïaques. Le chasseur fronça les sourcils.

Un énorme pavé fit éclater la vitre, attirant les gardes postés dans la salle. Dean tourna immédiatement le regard vers les deux portes battantes faisant office d'entrée principale. Le blocage électronique avait été activé, mais sans soldats, c'était clairement insuffisant en cas de...

Comme pour confirmer ses pensées, les portes furent ouvertes violemment, déversant une marée humaine hurlante et en colère.

Dean n'en crut pas ses yeux. Comment une telle foule avait pu pénétrer dans l'hôpital ? Il recula de manière à être dos à un mur – autant éviter les surprises- et reporta son attention sur les soldats. Ces derniers élevèrent leurs armes et effectuèrent des tirs de semonce, ce qui ramena un calme tout relatif dans la pièce. L'un d'entre eux porta son index à son oreille et rapporta juste après :

« On a affaire à une émeute. L'unité ouest a été débordée. Ils n'ont pas osé tirer sur des civils. »

Dean déglutit en même temps que les autres gars en tenue militaire. Ils tenaient plus des gardes de sécurité que du soldat entraîné.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent ? demanda l'un d'eux.

— On veut récupérer nos femmes et nos enfants ! répondit un homme d'âge mûr, rouge de colère.

— Les sortir de ce foutu hôpital et pouvoir les emmener loin d'ici !

— Ouais ! acquiesça un jeune homme qui patientaient calmement avec les autres deux minutes auparavant. On a été déclarés sains alors qu'on nous laisse nous barrer d'ici ! »

Dean écarquilla les yeux avant de secouer la tête. Il glissa silencieusement le long du mur, tâchant de ne pas se faire remarquer. Tout à leurs revendications, les assaillants ne remarquèrent pas qu'il se faufilait parmi eux. Les soldats, quant à eux, étaient trop occupés à tenter de contenir une émeute de civils, non-armés mais pas inoffensifs pour autant.

Le chasseur fit quelques pas hors de la pièce, n'en croyant pas sa chance. Il n'eut pas le loisir d'y songer d'avantage car un bruit assourdissant se fit entendre. Apparemment la populace tentait de prendre d'assaut l'hôpital. Les gens cédaient à la panique et devenaient totalement barge. _Ça s'accélère_, songea-t-il avant de se dire qu'il valait mieux ne pas être pris entre deux feu.

Il risqua un coup d'œil par la fenêtre du couloir et s'aperçut qu'il était à l'arrière de l'hôpital, assez éloigné de l'entrée principale. C'était sans doute la raison pour laquelle les quelques soldats postés là avaient été débordés, le gros des contingents disponibles étant réquisitionné à l'avant.

Dean n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait dans le reste de la ville, mais la situation à l'hôpital était surréaliste. Mieux valait s'en trouver le plus éloigné possible. Mais avant de tenter toute sortie, il fallait d'abord récupérer Sam. Rejoindre l'aile de chirurgie digestive et puis monter jusqu'au troisième. Ensuite voir dans quel pétrin s'était fourré Castiel .

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

Sam leva les yeux au ciel, n'en pouvant plus des simagrées de l'ange à ses côtés.

« Oh ça va, Balthazar. Tu ne vas pas en mourir ! N'importe qui vomit.

— Pas les anges ! » répliqua celui-ci d'un ton boudeur.

Il alla se poster à la fenêtre et regarda le désordre qui s'était répandu dans la rue amplifier. Les uns et les autres courant partout comme des poulets sans tête. Sans but, juste pris de panique. Certains entassaient inutilement leurs biens et leurs familles dans leur monospace trop petit pour tout contenir. Et, de toutes façons, ils ne passeraient pas le premier barrage. D'autres calfeutraient fenêtres et dessous de porte dans l'espoir idiot que de boucher les interstices visibles empêcheraient la maladie d'entrer.

L'ange se mordit l'intérieur des joues. Tout cela se produisait par sa faute, à cause de son imprudence. Quel imbécile irait invoquer un ancien démon afin de supplier pour sa protection sans même suivre le rituel à la lettre ? Il était devenu ce qu'il avait un jour méprisé sans réellement savoir. Quand on acquérait la conscience de soi, l'égoïsme suivait généralement pas loin derrière. Ce n'était pas pour rien que les anges étaient dotés de grand pouvoirs sans le moindre libre arbitre. Les deux allaient généralement très mal ensemble. Il en était la preuve vivante.

Cherchant à échapper à l'embuscade des démons et de Raphaël, il avait acheté sa fuite à Aesma à l'aide d'une perle, mais dans le chaos et l'empressement, une deuxième perle avait été égarée.

« Comment est-ce possible d'égarer l'une des plus puissantes arme du ciel ! répéta Sam pour la millième fois ces derniers jours, comme s'il avait lu dans l'esprit de l'ange.

— En plaçant sa propre existence avant toutes les autres » sourit Balthazar d'une manière un peu triste.

Sam se surprit à hausser les sourcils, interpelé par le ton de l'ange.

« On dirait presque que tu éprouves de la culpabilité... pour changer.

— De la culpabilité ? Moi ? Vous vous trompez de personne, jeune homme ! » couina-t-il de manière théâtrale.

Pour une fois, Sam ne se laissa pas abuser.

« Il n'empêche que tu es apparu avec ta proposition juste avant que Cas ait cette 'révélation', comme un heureux hasard. Tu nous a proposé le chapelet sachant qu'il manquait deux perles, et sachant pertinemment qu'on tâcherait de les récupérer.

— Le tout n'est pas de détenir les pièces maitresses, mais de savoir placer ses pions au bon moment.

— Ou bien peut-être que cette histoire de protection n'est que du vent et que tu cherches à réparer tes conneries !

— Tu auras beau gratter, tu ne trouveras pas le moindre regret, jeune padawan. J'ai effectivement troqué une perle contre ma vie. Et j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour protéger la deuxième.

— Pardon ? questionna Sam en se redressant dans le canapé.

— Un sort de protection. Sachant que je n'aurais pas le temps de la récupérer sans craindre pour ma vie, je l'ai expédiée chez la personne la plus pieuse alentours, de manière à ce qu'elle en prenne le plus grand soin.

— Et tu n'aurais pas pu le mentionner plus tôt ?

— Je n'ai aucune idée de son identité, je ne vois pas ce que ça aurait changé.

— Effectivement, mais c'est rassurant de savoir qu'au moins tu as essayé...

— Tu n'imagines pas à quel point grimper dans ton estime change ma vie, Sammy ! »

Le silence sortit de son coin, prêt à se réinstaller confortablement entre eux lorsque Sammy le chassa en se levant subitement.

« Attends un peu... Tu veux dire que la perle a été expédiée chez la personne la plus pieuse aux environs de Minneapolis, c'est bien ça ?

— Techniquement, oui.

— Et tu crois que la perle aurait pu être 'modifiée' par le sort ? Genre changer de forme ou quelque chose comme ça ?

— C'est possible...

— L'article, Balthazar !

— Merde... » souffla l'ange. Il écarquilla les yeux avant de disparaître.

« Putain ! » hurla Sam, frustré d'être laissé là sans pouvoir protester. Il commençait à comprendre son frère.

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

Lorsqu'il poussa la porte de la réserve, Dean vit la dernière personne qu'il s'attendait à trouver là.

« Bobby ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Où est Sam ?

— Sa couverture a sauté. Il est au motel avec Balthazar.

— Ok. Et toi tu es là parce que... ?

— J'ai profité du grabuge pour entrer. Apparemment ce qu'il se passe ici draine Cas de ses pouvoirs. Selon Balthazar, il n'est pas prêt de récupérer en restant là, au contraire.

— Fais chier ! souffla Dean. J'ai aucune idée d'où il est. »

« Le service de pédiatrie! » annonça Balthazar qui venait d'apparaître.

Dean et Bobby sursautèrent et dévisagèrent le nouvel arrivant. Le vieux chasseur lui décocha un regard lourd de reproches. Il avait bien insisté pour que Balthazar préserve ses forces.

« Suivez-moi, je vais vous expliquer en chemin. »

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

Rosa était étrangement calme, lorsqu'elle précéda Castiel dans la pièce. Les infirmières la laissèrent entrer sans poser de question. Les soldats n'avaient apparemment pas encore été déployés dans les étages.

Plusieurs petits lits étaient alignés contre le mur, tous blancs, parés de draps blancs. On avait bien tenté de personnaliser l'un ou l'autre à l'aide d'une couverture de couleur ou bien quelques peluches, pour ceux à qui elles étaient autorisées.

« Luz n'avait pas droit aux peluches, avant. »

Castiel sentit une émotion étrange l'envahir et sa gorge se noua. Il ne pouvait écarter ses pensées une seule seconde. Pas même pour songer au charabia d'Asmodée, qu'il faudrait pourtant bientôt comprendre.

« Elle est arrivée dans ce monde avec une maladie atroce, murmura Rosa. La moindre friction la blessait. La première chose qu'à connu Luz est probablement la douleur. »

la jeune femme s'avança jusqu'au fond de la pièce, où se trouvaient les berceaux, qui tenaient plus de bocaux carrés en plastique que de réels berceaux. Certains étaient reliées à des instruments de mesures, d'autres maintenus dans un environnement stérile. Tous ces petits bouts de vie qu'on tentait de laisser éclore, et au milieu d'eux se trouvait Luz.

Les yeux de Rosa se posèrent sur sa fille. L'image que le nourrisson lui renvoyait vacilla à mesure que ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes.

« Pour la première fois , il y a quelque heures à peine, j'ai pu la prendre dans mes bras en étant certaine de ne pas la blesser d'avantage... »

Castiel voulut répondre mais un hurlement au dehors l'en empêcha. Il tourna la tête vers l'entrée de la pièce pour découvrir Balthazar, flanqué de Bobby et Dean.

« Pas d'inquiétude, l'infirmière restera juste inconsciente quelques heures... »

Rosa se positionna devant le berceau et Castiel fronça les sourcils.

« Tu as découvert l'identité de notre miraculé, à ce que je constate, avança Balthazar.

— Rosa n'a pas volontairement utilisé la perle, expliqua Cas, comme si ça changeait quelque chose.

— Cas, tu vois aussi bien que moi la perle briller dans ce petit corps. Le sort que j'ai jeté les a rendu indissociables. »

« Non, non, non » supplia la jeune femme, sous les yeux ahuris de Dean. Ses mains s'entortillèrent dans une supplique muettes.

« Oh putain c'est dégueulasse ! » dit-il en réalisant. Il échangea un regard désolé avec Bobby, surpris de trouver de la détermination dans le regard du vieux chasseur.

« Sérieux, on ne peut pas faire ça ! » insista-t-il.

Une explosion retentit au dehors. La situation semblait se dégrader de manière exponentielle, à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient.

Castiel et Balthazar se faisaient face avec défiance, sans qu'aucun d'eux ne réagisse à l'agitation ambiante. L'attitude de Cas, consciente ou non, se voulait clairement protectrice. Il était posté entre Balthazar et Rosa, et le regard de cette dernière oscillait entre sa fille et l'affrontement muet.

Bobby se mit en mouvement alors que la voix de Balthazar s'élevait :

« Rosa, regarde-moi. »

la jeune femme s'exécuta, happée par le ton de l'ange.

« Tout s'écroule autour de nous. La maladie n'était qu'un premier symptôme, la panique et la folie prennent peu à peu possession des habitants de cette ville. Combien temps crois-tu que ta fille survivrait dans ce monde ? »

La jeune femme fit tout de même non de la tête. Dean s'humidifia les lèvres, ne comprenant pas tout de suite le manège de Balthazar. Comme si ce genre d'argument pouvait convaincre une mère de sacrifier son enfant !

« Sans la perle, Luz n'aurait pas survécu longtemps, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis tellement désolé que tes prières aient mené à cela par ma faute. »

Rosa sursauta sous l'effet d'une force invisible. Elle se tourna soudainement et dévisagea Bobby penché au dessus du berceau. Un hurlement brisé surpassa le bruit ambiant et leur glaça le sang, juste avant qu'une lueur aveuglante envahit la pièce.

Un instant plus tard, tout avait disparu : le bruit, la lueur, ainsi que le petit corps sans vie du nourrisson. Seule restait Rosa, gisant au sol comme un pantin brisé. Castiel se surprit à espérer que l'étincelle de vie qui l'animait était partie en même temps que Luz, mais elle respirait encore.

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

Castiel observa son frère d'arme déguisé en prêtre sortir de la petite demeure et une jeune femme lui faire signe.

« Merci pour tout, mon père, je vous verrai dimanche à l'église ! »

Rosa semblait à nouveau emplie de cette énergie qui la caractérisait. Et le sourire qu'elle affichait n'était pas celui d'une mère en deuil.

Sachant qu'elle ne se rappellerait probablement pas de ce moment, Castiel ne prit pas la peine de se cacher et vint à la rencontre de Balthazar.

« Elle a tout oublié, statua Cas plus qu'il ne questionna.

— En effet.

— Et ça soulage ta conscience ?

— Non, mais ça soulagera la sienne ! »

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

Retrouver le crépuscule sous le porche de Bobby était habituellement synonyme de confort et de bien-être. Pas de cet entre-deux empli d'amertume dans lequel ils semblaient avoir sombré depuis leur retour.

Une perle avait certes été détruite, mais à quel prix ? Sans compter que tout restait à faire, ou presque. Il fallait découvrir quelles étaient les motivations réelles d'Asmodée et arriver à gérer Balthazar pour mettre la main sur le rosaire. Après ça, restait finalement une guerre des cieux à mettre en veilleuse.

Et malgré un emploi du temps aussi chargé, il ne parvenait pas à s'ôter l'ange de l'esprit. Cas avait reçu l'autorisation expresse de monter là-haut voir comment les choses se déroulaient en son absence. Après les récents évènements, il avait mis Balthazar au pied du mur et invoqué la nécessité absolue de « rentrer » (le choix du verbe avait fait grincer Dean) quelques jours afin de prêter main forte à ses frère d'armes. Ça serait dommage de perdre la guerre juste avant d'entrer en possession du rosaire.

Dean prit une inspiration paniquée, alors qu'il réalisa que pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il pouvait s'accorder un moment de calme.

L'enchainement d'évènements depuis que Sam avait récupéré son âme lui semblait surréaliste. Il n'était plus sûr de ne pas avoir tout rêvé. Enfin, techniquement il avait bel et bien halluciné une partie du temps, mais cela n'empêchait pas les choses de s'être réellement produites, si ?

« J'en reviens pas ! articula Sam, le rejoignant à l'extérieur, muni de deux bouteilles de bière décapsulées. Bobby fait la vaisselle...

— Il accuse le coup. Ça fait deux jours qu'on le laisse ruminer. Peut-être qu'il est temps d'aller lui parler ?

— Pour lui dire quoi ? Merci d'avoir brisé la nuque d'un nourrisson à la place de l'un d'entre nous ?

— Probablement pas comme ça, non » argua Dean.

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

Penché au dessus de l'évier de la cuisine, Bobby fixait avec attention les bulles se former à mesure que le liquide vaisselle moussait. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne sursauta pas lorsque la voix de Balthazar résonna derrière lui :

« Bobby Singer, la légende. Il était écrit que tu sauverais le monde, mais je ne savais ni quand, ni de quelle manière. C'est ironique, n'est-ce pas ? Que l'atrocité de l'acte empêche de pouvoir se vanter d'avoir sauvé le monde d'un cataclysme ?

— C'est précisément le boulot d'un chasseur, Sherlock ! cracha Bobby.

— Mais quand j'y pense... ces deux petites filles, ta propre femme, et maintenant ça... »

L'ange laissa volontairement sa phrase en suspens afin d'observer les réactions du chasseur. La colère fit rapidement place à l'amertume, dans les yeux usés de Bobby. Son vieux cœur était sans doute aussi élimé que les bords de sa casquette.

« C'est un poids que tu n'as pas à porter. Je suis à l'origine de la situation. Pas toi. Tu as juste vu assez de guerre pour savoir qu'on ne peut s'arrêter à un dommage collatéral.

— Rien de ce que tu pourras me dire ne m'ôtera ce poids, Balthazar. Et j'ai bien assez tenté de me convaincre moi-même que j'avais fait le bon choix, alors tu peux te garder tes arguments !

— J'ai été la voir... Rosa. »

Bobby releva la tête et se décolla de l'évier pour faire face à l'ange.

« Elle a tout oublié. J'ai effacé Luz de sa mémoire. Je pourrais faire la même chose pour toi, proposa-t-il, incertain.

— Et qui resterait-il alors pour se souvenir de Luz ? Lui as-tu seulement laissé le choix ?

— Non, mais c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour elle !

— L'oubli est souvent ce qu'il y a de plus simple. De mieux, je ne suis pas sûr. »

C'est à ce moment qu'entrèrent Sam et Dean, bien décidés à tenter de réconforter le vieux chasseur. Balthazar ne se laissa pas interrompre.

« C'est une question intéressante, murmura-t-il. Quel est le pire tourment ? Ne jamais connaitre le bonheur, ou bien avoir eu la chance de le connaître ne serait-ce qu'un instant et devoir y renoncer à jamais ? »

Les paroles flottèrent entre eux alors que les trois chasseurs s'entre-regardèrent. Chacun avait eu son lot de pertes et de souffrances, son lot de bonheurs et de désillusions. Chacun vit dans les paroles de l'ange des possibilités et des regrets.

« Ne dit-on pas souvent qu'il vaut mieux ne pas savoir ? Ce qu'on ignore ne provoque pas de blessure...

— Ne pas savoir fait de nous des êtres à moitié vides, intervint Dean.

— Et savoir fait de vous des êtres brisés. De mon point de vue, le choix est vite fait ! »

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ

A suivre. Votre avis est le bienvenu.

ᴥ ᴥ ᴥ


End file.
